Fearless
by iwritee
Summary: Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne Institute are no school for spies. Just normal private school for normal teenagers. Cammie is the most popular girl at Gallagher, Zach is the most popular at Blackthorne. And Cammie hates him. Zach doesn't. He wants her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, I decided to start a new story, again about Ally Carter's Gallagher Girls. Just with soooo many differences. And I hope this story makes sense. **_

_**This story has a lot of differences like:**_

_**No spies.**_

_**No uniforms.**_

_**No scary mothers like Zach's and Cammie's.**_

_**Cammie's a chameleon no more.**_

_**Cammie's not exactly friends with Liz & Macey anymore (although they're still part of Cammie's life), she's only friends with Bex.**_

_**Cammie & Zach didn't meet in the elevator**_

_**Everything's normal.**_

_**I'd first like to tell everybody that this is whole lot different from the series since there is no spying happening (maybe a little) but totally normal, I promise. This is like a normal teenage high school story.**_

**PROLOGUE**

Cameron Ann Morgan stood in the middle of the hallway of Gallagher-Blackthorne Academic Institute, letting her eyes roam the whole place. This was not just some daydreaming, there were boys in _her _school.

"Cammie, get out of the way, please." Professor Buckingham told her but she was so occupied to even hear that.

"I can't believe they're invading my school." Cammie told herself. Ever since kindergarten, Cammie had been here, and now her high school was about to end, some people were trying to invade her own school?

"Cammie, you have to calm yourself. If you engage yourself in not-so-good situations, you might lose your good reputation and probably lose Student Council Election" Bex said without pausing.

"I cannot lose The Election, if I do, I swear I'll blame those Blackthorne boys." She rolled her eyes then faced the mirror planted at the back of her locker door. She made sure she looked presentable every moment of the day, especially if there were teachers or other school authorities around. She noticed dark circles forming around her eyes.

"Cam, I'm thinking about making some good posters for your candidacy." Bex smiled and they high-fived each other, then waved goodbyes.

Cammie walked as fast and as poised as she could to her first class. The last thing she wanted at her first day was to be asked to get a late pass.

"Hey Cammie, looking good!" Macey said sarcastically then laughed with Liz.

Cammie rolled her eyes. Macey and Liz never really liked Cammie and it surely worked the other way around. Cammie despised the two because one, Macey was an attention whore, a spoiled brat who surrounded herself with her mom's cosmetic products, and two, Liz was the one who almost stole her title as the smartest in school back in eighth grade. She realized it had been four years already. It wasn't like she considered reconciling.

"Thanks Mace, your shoes look good too, and Lizzie?" Cammie rolled her eyes. "Lah-hove the tan."

Everyone laughed and stared at Liz's almost orange fake tan. Liz just couldn't help it, even though she spent most of the time under the sun, it still wouldn't give her the tan she wanted so she went to the spa and it turned out tragic.

Cammie realized that not only girls were laughing, but boys too! She almost forgot that she had boy classmates already, and it made her day even worse.

She stared at the chair that was in front of the teacher's desk-her chair for four years already. It was _her_ chair. It was _her_ school. Now why was someone sitting on it? Didn't they know it belonged to _her_? How could Blackthorne boys just go to her school and steal her chair? And probably if Cammie wouldn't stop them, they'd steal everything away from her. Trust me, she'd never let that happen. Not even in her wildest dreams.

"Excuse me," Cammie tapped the guy's shoulder. "That is my seat."

The guy turned to look at her, flashed a smile then lent out his right hand. "Hi," he cleared his throat then smiled again. "Zachary Goode."

Cammie raised an eyebrow. "So?"


	2. Chapter 2 Get Out Of My Chair

Cammie stared at the Blackthorne boy's hand thinking why she was even hesitating whether she'd shake his hand or not. The guy had buzz cut hair, and for Cammie, buzz cut hairs were never presentable. Sure, buzz cut hairs looked neat but not necessarily good and formal.

"As if," Cammie rolled her eyes when the guy dropped his hand. She stared at him as if to scream at him to get the hell out of _her_ chair.

Cammie smiled to herself when the guy stood up and left the chair. She knew he was going to give the chair back to where it really belonged. She sat back on the chair without saying anything.

"By the way, Miss pale-face, my name is Zach. And you're welcome!" he kicked _her_ chair and headed to the back of the room to look for another place to sit.

She gritted her teeth when Mr. Solomon appeared in the room. If the teacher hadn't appeared, she could've exchanged curse words with that Zach Goode. If only she didn't have a good reputation to protect, she would've done the worst things to that Blackthorne boy who acted like he owned the school. Like he owned _the chair_.

"Bex," Cammie breathed when they both reached their table at the cafeteria. Yep, that's right, _their_ table. She just figured out it would be better to label things in school as hers, for security and personal purposes. Although she had no idea how many people despised her for calling school property her own. "I was so wigged out first period. Some guy's been stealing my chair, can you believe it?"

Bex rolled her eyes. She knew how Cammie could be a little…or maybe too much…of a selfish and biased storyteller. "I understand. You're coping with the merging but first, I'd like you to meet some of my new friends from Blackthorne."

Cammie cleared her throat and glared at her British best friend. "Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear what I said? I said I was wigged out by a Blackthorne boy a while ago and now you want me to meet your Blackthorne boy friends? Puh-leasseee."

"Okay," Bex swallowed. "I'm not forcing you, Cam. Just telling you what I'll be doing later."

Cammie shrugged, opening her lunch box. Yep, she still brought lunch box to school just like a second grader. Honestly, some second graders didn't bring lunch boxes. That makes Cammie…acting like a kindergartner.

"So…have you heard of the candidates?" Cammie whispered.

Bex leant in so no one could hear. "I've heard…Liz will run, and of course some other Blackthorne boys."

Cammie just couldn't take it. She knew it all along. She knew Liz would be competing with her for the Student Council President position, it was already a given and Liz was never a threat. But for a Blackthorne boy to compete with her? They entered to her school just today, and they're stealing pretty much everything she'd been taking care of.

"There's no way I'm going to lose." She bit her lip.

Bex sighed, realizing how confident and self-conceited her best friend was. What could she do? She was her best friend. "There's no way."

They just hoped.

It was English again and once again, Cameron was running late. She hadn't realized she spent almost half an hour checking herself out in the mirror. It was so stressing when you see a Freshman crying in a cubicle…you just need to help, right? Right.

"Oh. My. God. He never learns." Cammie muttered to herself as she poisedly walked to her chair. God knows how badly she wished Mr. Solomon would not interrupt, she just needed to give this guy a lecture about respect for other people's properties.

"Are you deaf or just real stubborn?" Cammie asked politely and smiled as if she was asking something pleasant.

Zach faced her with poker face unlike yesterday when he was all smiling and warm to everyone. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

Macey was laughing at the background, together with the Tom Sawyer shoes-wearing Liz. Cammie rolled her eyes at the shoes. Why did Liz always have to wear something out of season and out of this universe? Macey and Liz were totally opposites when it came to fashion sense and trends.

"_That. Is. My. Chair."_ Cammie glared at him, pausing at every single word that she said.

"_I. Don't. Care."_ Zach replied back, with the same pauses and tone. Even mimicking her hand movements.

"Oh, Cammie…too bad," Macey said louder than usual so everyone would be able to hear. "Someone's not afraid of your _pale-face_."

For the first time, Cammie's face got red, not pale like always. She felt her face flush, and she knew it was uber red now. But she just needed to breathe five times and then close her eyes, think of peace…

Cammie faced Zach. "I don't give a damn if you're an annoying jerk slash bastard who likes to mimic girls' movements, just get the hell out of my chair!"

That was when Cammie realized Mr. Joe Solomon was already standing by his desk-in front of her _so-called_ chair. She just wanted to fade, just like her reputation.


	3. Chapter 3 Something Up

Have you ever waken up in a school morning and realize you just have no good reputation left at all? For so long you've been keeping your emotions just to hold on to that good reputation and then one day, you've had enough and let all your emotions out, and your good reputation just disappeared. If you had, then you might as well like to keep Cammie Morgan company.

"Cammie, I'm sure Mr. Solomon understood you. He understands. You know one time, I asked him to reconsider my speech, and you know what? He did. He gave me an A-." Bex told Cammie, thinking it would cheer her up. The truth was, Cammie never was cheered up with A minuses.

"Thanks Bex," she smiled. "Thank you so much for keeping up with my drama. I know you're thinking I'm selfish and so inconsiderate because I only talk about myself."

Bex wrapped her arms around her best friend in the whole wild world who now lost her good reputation. "Oh Cam," she sniffed. "It's okay. You're not selfish. It's just because you've been just _so_ good. And I think sometimes you have to be bad too."

"I tried to be bad once and look what I got." Cammie said to the floor, ignoring Bex. It must have been really embarrassing to act in front of Bex like the most pathetic girl in the world, but then, Cammie only had Bex. The only one who understood her, unlike her ex-friends who just never understood.

"I'm having a bad feeling about Student Council," Cammie sniffed, wiping the bottom of her nose. "What if I lose? That's double down on my reputation."

Bex sighed. "No," she swallowed. "You won't lose, I'm going to help you."

Cammie smiled, her eyes all blurry and ruby red. "Thanks so much, Bex. I owe you big time."

"No owing in friendships." Bex winked.

Cammie felt lucky that despite her very few amount of friends, she had Bex. The Rebecca Baxter who always understood her and never judged her. She realized just how much she could survive without friends but Bex. If only they had same classes together. Well actually, they had two. Art-never really counted because Art was supposed to be a free time because their teacher rarely showed up, and the other was stupid Home Economics. Who cared about cooking if you got microwave? It wasn't like Cammie thought Home Eco was just about cooking, she's way too intelligent to think that.

"Please don't tell me you own this too." Zach Goode said to Cammie when he passed by his locker down the hallways. She stopped, eyeing the buzz cut head.

Cammie slightly rolled her eyes and breathed to calm herself. Her reputation was ruined enough. She couldn't handle any more damage. "You may own _my_ chair now, but that doesn't mean you own my school." She said in an almost audible voice so no one would hear it except Zach.

"Your school? Do your parents own it?"

No, but her mother was an alumni of Gallagher, and her father was an alumni of Blackthorne-but she hated Blackthorne! Or the guys in it, at least.

"No, do you?" she raised an eyebrow again like she did when they first encountered each other. Cammie didn't even want to reminisce, it had done enough damage already.

"In a way." Zach smirked.

Cammie looked disgusted and surprised at the same time. He was probably just lying so she'd be humiliated. So she'd say sorry. But she would never do that, unfortunately.

"You own Gallagher?" Cammie asked.

Zach licked his lips, like he was still thinking if he'd answer Cammie or not. Finally, he made up his mind. "I'm not telling."

Cammie rolled her eyes as she adjusted the strap of her Prada bag. She knew Zach was just lying and making up stories. She would never buy it. Never would fall for it. "Knew it."

Zach stood up from the floor to grab Cammie by the wrist. She was awestruck by his strength that even if she pulled away, he still wouldn't even budge. She just hoped she took Gym classes seriously.

"You know, I don't get why you're all acting crazy, it's just first week." Zach smiled awkwardly, hoping Cammie would get the hint. Did Zach want to be friends with her?

Cammie sighed, smiling sarcastically. "All my life I've been in this school, in this building, right on this floor I've watched my school and my people grow, and now in my last year here, random people came out of nowhere trying to steal everything," she glared at Zach. "Even my chair."

Zach concealed his laughter by biting his lip, he seemed to hard on his lower lip that it bled, so he licked his lower lip.

"Ewww!" Cammie exclaimed, pulling her hand away from Zach's. "That's your response? You lick your lip?"

Zach grabbed for Cammie's hand again and held on to it tightly so she wouldn't get away. "Look, I'm sorry about the chair, I've no intention of stealing anything. I know you're the smartest here, and _your_ school is still yours. No one's getting it away from you. I'm going to give back your chair, and tell Mr. Solomon I started the argument."

Zach let go of Cammie and left her in the hallways. She could never believe how a Blackthorne guy be that nice to her when all she did to him was insult and tell him how much the school belonged to her. There must be something up with that guy.


	4. Chapter 4 Nice To Meet You

Three things. There were three things Cameron Morgan should accomplish in her Junior Year, three things that were so much more important than homecoming dance, Senior prom, or any other things. Three things: To receive a _Congratulations! Letter_ into any Ivy League University_, _to be Marie Antoinette in the most-sought after school play, and to be Student Council President. Those three things were practically Cammie's reason of living. Literally. If any of those things wouldn't happen, she would really never know how to survive…

"Cammie, how's school going?" Matthew Morgan asked during breakfast.

Cammie nodded, smiling with her teeth, feeling confident that those three things would _surely_ happen. "Yes, Dad. Everything's fine."

Rachel Morgan was wearing diamond earrings, white dress that was too short and bright-colored stilettos. Cameron's jaw dropped when she saw her own mother wearing clothes that only teenagers should wear.

"Mom, what are you wearing?" Cammie stared at her mother who was turning around, showing off. _Not her usual mother_.

"What? Your father and I are going out of the country."

Cammie stopped herself from rising from her seat. Things in school had been really stressful and almost unbearable for her, and there were her parents announcing their two-week vacation out of the country.

"Mom, please. Dad?" Cammie faced her dad looking for support, her Dad just shook his head and went back to eating.

"Cammie," Rachel sat down and smiled. "You're seventeen, and a Senior. I'm sure you can handle being alone for a couple of days."

"A couple of days?" Cammie exclaimed.

Matthew touched his daughter's hand and squeezed it. "Please, Cameron. Understand."

Cammie shrugged. "Okay, whatever. Just call or anything."

Cammie parked her black convertible just a few meters away from the door that led to the entrance of her house. She lived in a gated community and her house was way too bigger than the usual but she thought it was just normal. She thought everything she was and everything she had was normal. Yeah right, she was normal.

When her phone buzzed in her pocket, she immediately picked it up. "Yeah, Bex? I'm home." She suddenly remembered that her parents weren't home.

She heard Bex sigh. "Thank God! I'd like to sleep over there, and bring some of my friends, would that be okay?"

Suddenly Cammie's heartbeat raced. She thought about Bex's other friends, were they Liz and Macey? What if Bex reunited with Lix and Macey and decided to kick her out of her life? What if she ended up friendless? A loser? "What friends?"

She heard Bex clear her throat. "Just some friends. It's a surprise, 'kay? So…please prepare food and some stuff."

"W-" before Cammie could complain Bex already hit the red button.

Cammie dialed on her phone the number of Pizza delivery and ordered three triple large boxes of plain cheese pizzas, her favorite, and then bottles of Coke, also her favorite. She waited for an hour and then Bex arrived, together with her _friends_. Thank God they weren't what she feared.

"Bex, you made me wait for so long, there're the pizzas and the drinks. I'm going to leave. Can't stand to see your Blackthorne friends." Cammie rolled her eyes, a hand on her right hip.

Bex pulled Cammie to a corner of the living room and pushed her there, blocking any way for her to escape. "Cam, please! Stop calling them Blackthorne boys, they're my friends, okay? And please be nice. I know it's your house, but please be polite."

"Hey guys, I'm Cameron Morgan, call me Cammie." Cammie just felt introducing herself to the Blackthorne boys who turned out to be her best friend's friends, too. How could Bex be friends with those guys? They looked too tall and too dirty-looking to even be friends with Bex.

"Hey Cammie," the guys said in unison flashing their nicest smiles to Cammie. She wanted to roll her eyes but she knew better so she just smiled back. Fakely, of course.

"So Cam," Bex pointed to her new friends. "This is Jonas, Grant, and Josh."

Cammie raised an eyebrow and tried to smile. "Hey guys, feel at home. I prepared some snacks for all of us. Feel at home."

Cammie waved and rushed outside the door, but she was far from walking out or leaving her best friend with those guys. She just needed to breathe some air. It was probably her first time to introduce herself as _herself_ to a group of boys without any help of her parents. It was traumatic.

"I get it," she heard a guy whisper. "You're stalking me, aren't you?"

She turned back to look and she realized it was Zachary Goode. The guy who stole her chair. What the hell was he doing in _her_ house?

"Excuse me, airhead?"

Zach laughed. "Stalker, I get it. Just tell me what information you want or what. You're a spy, aren't you? What do you want, my Kleenex or my number?"

Cammie just couldn't believe what she was hearing, how dare this Blackthorne guy accuse her of being a stalker in her own house?

"Excuse me?" she walked nearer Zach and narrowed her eyes to the point of almost closing her eyes.

"What? Tell me what detail."

Cammie burst out laughing, not believing what she was just seeing and hearing. "Yeah right. Me, stalking you? In your dreams, Goode."

Zach swallowed, feeling anxious, then he let out a nervous laugh. But he didn't say any word.

"FYI, Mr. Goode, this is my house. You're practically standing on the lot of my house. _My_ house, so there's no way I'm following you around or stalking you like you accuse me. So please, drop it. You're probably the one that's stalking me. Not the other way around."

Mr. Goode swallowed several times before blushing real red. Cammie just stood in front of him staring. If he only knew why Cammie was staring…

Cammie just stood there, examining Zach's dark eyes and his dark hair. The buzz cut hair she always hated.

"Why stop, Zachary?" Cammie raised an eyebrow.

"FYI, Ms. Morgan, I'm not stalking you either. I just got invited by Rebecca."

"Bex," Cammie corrected.

Zach rolled his eyes just like how Cammie usually did. "You know, Cammie? I think we started on the wrong foot. I mean, I barely know you and you barely know me but we act like we've been grudging each other for ages already. And believe it or not, I want to change that badly."

Cammie raised an eyebrow, not breathing, not moving.

"Hi," Zach swallowed and smiled. "I'm Zachary Goode, call me Zach. You are?"

"I'm Cameron Ann Morgan, call me Cammie. Nice to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5 I Have To Win

Cammie spent most of her time staring at the TV of her house's Entertainment Room. She usually called it _E.R._, an emergency room when she was feeling so down or bored. The boys and Bex were watching some lame rom-com Cammie never watched. She knew the guys didn't like the movie anyway, it was just because of Bex. And she knew no one could ever say no to Bex.

The movie was a blur. There was a nerd girl who exchanged bodies with a jerk and they were both in high school. They'd been in each other's bodies for almost a month and they completely were different from each other so their families got all weirded out. But in the end, they fell in love without their families knowing about what happened. It was stupid.

"Glad that's over." Cammie muttered to herself.

She heard Zach let out a giggle. "Yep, me too."

Cammie rolled her eyes. If Zach thought they were friends already, he was wrong. Of course Cammie just pretended to be friends with him so he'd stop bothering her and stop stealing things from her.

"Are you leaving?" Cammie asked Bex, hoping she'd say yes. Hoping she could already take a long sleep.

"Not sure, depends on them." Bex licked her lips. "Why? Do you want us to leave?"

Josh stood up from the floor and interrupted the two. "I'm sorry," he held up his phone. "I gotta leave. Curfew."

The other boys laughed.

"I know, pathetic. My parents are just strict."

Cammie smiled. At least there was a guy who was a little like her. Who knows? Maybe he even understood her.

"I'll walk you outside." Cammie said stupidly. She stopped for a while and realized just how stupid of her to offer that. Guys walked girls outside their houses, and it was weird the other way around, right? Right? But Josh was probably the only guy she felt okay being around with. It was okay if she walked with him, right? Right?

Before anyone could react, Cammie already faux-laughed and said it was just a joke. But she still felt big time stupid for even opening her mouth.

"I'm leaving, too, can you walk me home?" Zach stared at her.

Everybody giggled. Even Bex.

"Kidding, Morgan. Thanks for letting us stay anyway." Zach stood up and headed for the door with Josh. He put an arm on Josh's shoulder in a manly way as if they'd been best friends ever since.

Before she knew it, Grant and Jonas were leaving her house too. And so was Bex. And once again, she was alone. They didn't even bother cleaning up!

It was Lunch and Zach was all friendly towards Cammie. He'd waved and smiled at her for the twelfth time now, acting like they were real friends. _If you think we're real friends, you're crazy._ She thought, laughing evil in her mind. She erased the thought and focused on eating. She had to ace that Math quiz, she needed to.

"So…what's up last Friday? Why were you all friendly to Zach?" Bex asked, twirling spaghetti with her fork with poise.

Cammie wanted to explain things to her best friend but she didn't have the energy to. She'd spent hours studying and thinking at the same time, she was drained. "Nothing, just changed moods. Mood swings?"

Bex shrugged. "Tomorrow will be the deadline for the submission for the candidates for student council. Just reminding. No pressure. Although I'm sure you'll win." Bex winked.

Cammie wanted to feel like she'd really win but why was she feeling like there would be something wrong? Like something would intercept with her Senior Year plans? Like someone was out there to ruin her life and keep her plans from succeeding…it was either _that_ or she was just paranoid.

"Thanks Bex for always encouraging." She smiled and nervously ate on her sandwich, one bite per minute, slower than her usual time of eating.

Zach, together with his other friends, sat beside Cammie and Bex, not even bothering to ask them if they could take the seats. "Hey, what's up?"

Cammie scooted a little away from Zach then faced the far wall of the cafeteria room. She really had no intention of making feel Zach weird, she just wanted to think deeply about the upcoming Election. Her most-awaited Election. This was her key to getting into an Ivy League. She had to become the president. And besides that, she'd always want to lead _her_ school.

"What's wrong, Morgan?" Zach asked in a not-so-serious way.

Cammie thought about rolling her eyes or pushing Zach but she felt so empty inside like there was no spirit or energy that could make her do anything.

"Cammie?" Bex asked when she noticed Cammie staring blankly on the far wall of the room. Seriously, she looked weird.

Cammie faced her friend, and then her _friends _and smiled. "Nothing's wrong. Just thought of something."

Zach shrugged and monstrously ate his nachos overloaded with beef and cheese. How disgusting, Cammie thought.

Cammie stared blankly on her Math Quiz paper. She realized she only had ten minutes to finish a three-page quiz with random numbers and triangles on it. There was Trigonometry and a lot of Calculus. She never thought Math as a difficult subject, she always thought she could handle anything with numbers, but this time, she felt like a loser who never studied for anything in class. She could not answer anything. She answered eight items but she wasn't even sure if she answered correctly.

She weirdly glanced at her classmates and even the stupidest girl she thought looked like she knew how to answer the test. Why couldn't she answer? It was just simple, triangles, limits, integrals, yadayada. She knew this, she studied for this so hard.

_Krinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg….._

Darn! She yelled inside her empty brain.

She immediately ran outside to catch for air to breathe. She just blew that Math quiz she studied big time for.

She breathed before entering the Principal's Office. She knew what was going to happen, she would write her name on a clean white sheet of paper and write the position she was running for, then she'd leave the room with high hopes. She had to keep her hopes high. Liz was surely inside the room already kissing up to the Principal as if it would do good to her candidacy.

"Good afternoon." Cammie forced a smile and grabbed the clean sheet of paper. She grabbed her most expensive pen and wrote on it.

_Cameron Ann C. Morgan_

_President_

She took a deep breath, then another, then another, until she was able to compose herself. She would win…

"Nice…" she heard Liz say.

Perfect timing, she thought.

"Hey Liz," Cammie said.

Liz chewed on her lip. "Good luck on your candidacy, girl."

Yeah, good luck. She had to win.


	6. Chapter 6 Humilation

"Hey Cammie, running for president?" Zach popped into Cammie's locker. He always popped in like bubbles and evaporate just like water. He was like teleporting or something.

"Yeah, vote for me."

Zach giggled, then stopped when he realized he was over laughing and Cammie was getting annoyed. "Yeah, right. Not sure I can do that. I'm running too."

"What?" Cammie slammed her locker door shut, way too loud everyone looked at the two of them. But she didn't care.

"What? I'm running for president, too. It's just all of a sudden, you know. It's not really planned, just came out of nowhere, you know what I mean?"

Cammie stared at him blankly. What was he thinking? He just took the Election as something that just came out of nowhere? He didn't even plan about it and he was joining? "Do you know what you're doing? You are running for Student Council President not some lame beauty contest."

Zach nodded. "I know what I'm doing. Besides, it's going to be fun. For sure."

Cammie frowned, not believing what this guy had in his mind. "You're joining the Election for fun? Not because you really want to lead the school or something school spirit-related? Are you crazy? You cannot run!"

"I just did," Zach laughed. "And besides, who are you to tell me whether or not I can run for SC president? Are you afraid of losing the position over me?"

Cammie laughed, very unladylike. Then stopped when she realized how crazy she'd become. "I'm not afraid, okay? I'm just saying that it should've been better if you've done me a favor and didn't run. You know how many people's running, right? Two from Gallagher and Six from your school! It would've been a really great help if you hadn't run. You don't even care for the school, anyway."

Zach shrugged. "You're so self-conceited, Cammie, you know that? And what? You care so much for the school? Or just want to get into some Ivy League school?"

Cammie couldn't even believe Zach was telling him things like that. She couldn't even respond because she didn't know what to say. Was he right? Did she just want to be president for her own selfish reasons? For her own benefit?

The words came out from Zach's mouth way too fast than either of them expected. "I'm sorry, Cam, really didn't mean-"

Cammie raised her hand to stop Zach from talking further. "Yeah, don't worry."

Bex and Cammie talked about the whole Zach-running-for-SC and they were both upset in the end. Well maybe…it was just Cammie who was upset. Bex was saying she'd vote for Cammie, and Cammie believed her. Cammie's only problem was just…she could lose. What if she overestimated herself and lose? It would totally cost her Ivy League and her already-ruined reputation.

"You wanna go shopping or swimming or something?" Bex asked on the phone, five thirty in the afternoon.

"No," Cammie said flatly, staring at the floor of her room. "Go ahead, it's fine. Enjoy, it's a Friday anyway."

"Sure?"

Cammie was sure Bex was excited to drop the phone and have fun so she said yes. Besides, she'd been bugging Bex for a long time already, it was time for her best friend to have some fun. Her best friend had a life.

She just wanted her parents to be back and probably spill everything to them. She knew they'd understand, and they'd probably tell her it would be okay, that she'd win, or even if she lost she was still a winner to them. That even if she wouldn't make it to Yale, Harvard or anywhere, it was still okay. She wanted to know that no one was actually pressuring her but herself. Her parents weren't even asking anything of her, not even to enter into a good college. All they were asking of her was to study. That was all.

Four years ago, she was barely stressing over the Election because she was already certain she'd win. Four years ago, Liz was still not a threat and then when she realized she was, Cammie felt a little _threatened_. But she still was okay. But now, she realized there were a lot of people running for president, _for fun_, she was more than threatened. She felt like quitting so she'd avoid humiliation, but quitting was even more humiliating.

**HEY GUYS! I am so sorry for taking it so long to write this chapter. I hope I didn't bore you with this.**

**So again, please review. Tell me what you think.**

**And please guys, check out my story on Wattpad.**

.com/1285303-i-bet-you-less-than-three-me

**PS: I'll be uploading the next chapter of Fearless really soon! **


	7. Chapter 7 True

**HEY GUYS! Sorry if it took a while. It's Holy Week and I'm restraining from too much internet. Anyways, please review! **

The first thing Cammie did when she reached the school was to go to the Bulletin where all the important announcements were posted. The Bulletin was a big wall full of advertisements whether or not school-related.

Why was she even there? It wasn't like the Election was done yet and it was time to announce the winners. The Election was still three weeks away. There was still time to give out some flyers, to make and deliver the most convincing and powerful speech-there was still time to prove herself.

"Hey Cam," she heard a guy say. Of course, who would it be? Who the hell in this school always bugged her? Zach.

"'Sup Zach?"

Zach let out a shrug, brushing his fingers on the Bulletin as if it were a delicate piece of art.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Why so early?"

"Why so pesky?"

Cammie knew better so she just stopped and looked for some important events regarding the Election. Her goal number one was to win the Election.

"Okay, let me guess, you're anxious about me running for president?" Zach lifted Cammie's chin with his index finger, he eyed her but neither of them would even dare to blink or look away.

Cammie gently pushed his finger away, as if to say that she didn't want to argue. "I'm not anxious about you running, I'm anxious about _me_ running. It's not about you, okay?"

Zach chewed on his lip, licking it occasionally. "Let me guess," he cleared his throat. "You're anxious because your ex-bff is running too?"

That was it. She had to believe that this guy was a stalker. How in the world did he know that Liz was her ex-best friend? And what kind of guy would even dare mess with a Cameron Morgan?

"How'd you know?" Cammie asked flatly, making sure she didn't look interested.

Zach shrugged then smirked.

"What is that? A shrug-smirk?" Cammie frowned.

Zach shrug-smirked again, annoying Cammie. "It's not like I'm _that_ oblivious to your personal life, okay? I know things even back when Gallagher was still Gallagher and Blackthorne was still Blackthorne. I heard…you're the Queen Bee?"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "That _term_ is not in my vocabulary. And I'm not superficial like what you think I am." And she was telling the truth. She never really considered herself as the Queen Bee because Queen Bees were supposed to be stupid girls who only knew shopping and she knew she was so much more than that. Yeah, she loved shopping. But she definitely was not stupid.

"So you're not the Queen Bee?"

"No, I'm not! And can you stop asking stupid questions?"

Zach shrugged then flashed his sweetest smile like there was no offense taken from her. It was odd that despite Cammie's not-so-warm treatment of him, he still found the guts to be nice to her.

"And I know you're ex-bff's with that Macey McHenry, and things just got complicated because of a rivalry and misunderstanding. Rivalry over a guy, right? A Blackthorne boy if I'm not mistaken."

Cammie swallowed, realizing how much Zach knew about her past friendships. She hated him for shoving it to her face again. She'd never want to relive that bad part of her life anymore. Never, ever.

"Okay, you really had to tell that to my face?" Cammie said flatly, hoping her eyes wouldn't tear up. That was the last thing she wanted to happen when she was standing in front of Zach. She didn't want to cry. She was never a crybaby.

"Is it true?"

"It's so fucking true." Cammie grabbed all her things and stormed her way out of the hall. Away from Zach.


	8. Chapter 8 Window Snobbing

It was the official first week of the Election Campaign and as expected, Cammie was stressing more than ever. Bex helped her with the layout of her flyers while her parents sent her e-mails of encouragement saying that they all believed in her.

Cammie worked on her two-minute speech with red and puffy eyes. She couldn't sleep straight so she decided to just write her speech, and finish it on the same day. She swore she wouldn't go to school until she finish that "darn" speech…

_Bzzzzzzzzzzz…._

"Yeah, Cammie speaking." Cammie dropped her ballpoint pen and started opening and closing her fists.

"Hellooo?" Cammie said to the mouthpiece, rolling her eyes.

"Hey," the guy on the other line spoke, she could hear the weird rock music in the background. There was a rock guy screaming how he badly wanted someone to take him away from the darkness. Ugh, Cammie thought.

"Who the hell is this?" Cammie frowned on the phone, staring at the half-written paper on her desk.

"Zach?" Zach said anxiously, wondering why Cammie didn't even recognize his voice. Did Cammie really _not_ recognize his voice or was she just playing around? Playing like he was totally out of the picture? Or playing hard-to-get?

"Oh yeah, right. Zach Goode, right?" Cammie said flatly. An idea just hit her so she scribbled the words on the paper. She waited for Zach to respond, she didn't want sound like she was the _interested_ one. He called her, not the other way around.

"Are you sleeping?" he asked-it totally made Cammie roll her eyes three hundred degrees. She hated it whenever people would call you in the middle of the night (or early morning) and would ask you if you were sleeping. Of course, she wasn't. She was talking to him, right?

"Duh," Cammie spat.

She heard Zach nervously giggle on the mouthpiece. She knew he was covering the mouthpiece so she wouldn't hear the anxious sounds he was making.

"Why'd you call? It's four."

"Nuthin'."

"Four in the morning? Nothing?"

"Yeah, 'ya heard me, nuthin'."

"Yeah, right."

She heard him sigh. "Okay, I called because I couldn't sleep."

Cammie was scared at the fact that Zach knew her home number, and was even more scared at the fact that he was acting like they were really close. Only close people called each other when they couldn't sleep. And they weren't even close. Not even _close_.

"Why me?" Cammie asked impatiently, scribbling ideas on her paper, then erasing them with her fruity scent eraser because she'd figure out they were way too intelligent for a student to say. The truth was she couldn't concentrate, especially with Zach's voice entering her ears.

"Why are you still awake anyway?" Zach asked.

"I asked you first, so answer me." Cammie demanded.

Zach cleared his throat, making the annoying sound Cammie hated. "Okay, I called you because I knew you were up."

Cammie rolled her eyes again, hoping Zach could see her doing it so he'd get the message. Was Zachary Goode a psychic?

"How'd you know?" she asked dumbly.

"Look at your window, please?"

That was the time Cammie felt her heart send way too many gallons of blood into her nerves. They were rushing into all parts of her body, she was sure that her cheeks were flushing now. The oatmeal she ate a few hours ago was working its way back to her esophagus.

She pushed aside the curtains and stared at the window. Behind the tall gates was a convertible parked, she could see Zach's buzz cut head from the driver's seat. He was waving and smiling like a crazy kid, expecting Cammie to wave back and run away with him to neverland. Like Romeo and Juliet. Ugh.

Why was the crazy guy even there? Didn't he have some errands to run? What was he doing out on a school night (day) stalking the to-be president of the SC?

"What the hell, Zachary?" she yelled to the mouthpiece, placing back the curtains again. If only her parents were home, she could tell them to send him away and make them tell him to never come back again especially during 4 am.

"Surprised?"

"Well, duh!"

"You liked it?"

"No. So please, leave my house!"

She heard him laugh. "Leave _your _house? This isn't your house, it's the gated community's. I'm not actually in your house, am I? I am _outside_ your house. Which means, I'm not in your house!"

Cammie hit her desk hard. "Leave!'

"Hey, listen to me Morgan. You shouldn't really care that I am outside your house, besides I'm not really bothering you, am I? If you don't want to be bothered, hang up the phone and don't look over the window. Unless, you really care-"

Cammie had hung up the phone already.


	9. Chapter 9 The Helping Hand

Cammie stood before her chair in Mr. Solomon's class. Students went inside the classroom one by one, then before she knew it, everyone was in the class already. She let her eyes look for Zach but he wasn't there. Was he kidnapped because she didn't let him in this morning?

Maybe he was late, of course guys like him had the reputation to be late in class. Maybe he really was late. So what if he was late? Why did she even care? It was surely none of her business, wasn't it?

No one was stealing her chair, and she should be happy about it. But why wasn't she rejoicing that Zach (finally) wasn't there anymore to bug her all the time?

"Hey Morgan!" someone put both hands on her shoulder from her back. She yelled and dropped her things.

Everybody snickered, cheering for Zach. Of course it was Zach, who else could it be? Who else had the guts to call her in her last name and scare her ass off? It had always been Zach.

"Zach, can you just get away from me? Leave me alone! Puh-lease!" she yelled, knelt down on her knees to get her things. Zach immediately grabbed her notepad, flipping the pages, giggling.

"What is this? Your speech when you get elected?" Zach grinned, exposing his pearl white never-needed braces or retainers teeth.

"Give it back, you asshole!" Cammie demanded but Zach was elbowing her, pushing her away.

Everyone was laughing their asses off, having fun watching their favorite couple in the whole world fight in front of them.

"Way to go, Zach!" somebody yelled and then the laughing started again.

"Wait, Morgan," Zach placed a hand in front of Cammie's face. "I'm looking for your diary here. Who knows? If I'm lucky, I might see my name here."

Cammie threw her hands up in the air, as if to say that she was surrendering already. Besides, there was really nothing to hide in that notepad, everything was in her Mac desktop computer at home. It was just some lame draft of her speech. She wasn't _that_ stupid to write her everyday life on a piece of paper full-access to anyone who could take a peek of her notepad. She typed it in a blog, with anonymous name, and with the lamest domain so that no one in her school would even find it. Not that Zach's name was ever written on it.

"All yours." Cammie smiled and took her seat when she saw Mr. Solomon making his way to the room.

Zach shrug-smirked and looked for his seat at the back row. "Yeah, all mine."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

When Cammie stormed her way out of the classroom, she found Bex placing posters on every wall of the hall, then there were students slipping flyers with her face on it inside each locker in the hall.

"Bex!" Cammie ran to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thanks so much for doing all of this!"

"No big deal, Cam. Plus, someone helped." Liz grinned.

"Who?" Cammie raised an eyebrow.

"Me."

She whipped to know whose voice it was and she was just surprised when he saw Josh. Josh Abrams, smiling sweetly holding an inch thick of flyers with her face on it.

"Hey," Cammie bit her lip, concealing her jittery voice. "Thanks for helping."

Josh smiled again, staring at him. "No problem. You have my vote."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

Hey guys! I was being really unlazy lately and decided to write more. So because of that, I was able to write the next chapter.

But please make a review about this chapter too so I would know what you think.

THANKS!


	10. Chapter 10 Distract Me

"So…I've heard, Josh Abrams helping you in your campaign?" Zach slipped into a chair in Cammie's table when they were in the library. It couldn't be denied that Zach just moved swiftly…so swift nobody ever saw him slip into the library. Zach was someone who stood at least ten meters away from the library except when necessary.

"You threatened?" Cammie said without looking up. She gripped the ballpen tighter so it wouldn't slip from her sweaty palms.

Zach let out a soft laugh…so soft nobody could even notice or hear. "I don't think so. But I would have to say, challenged. He's gorgeous, he could influence a couple of ladies into voting for you."

Cammie rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe this guy. How could he think she couldn't win all by herself? Of course she didn't need Josh to win. She would win in her own.

When Zach noticed Cammie wasn't interested in talking to him, he leaned in closer, their heads only one or two inches away from each other. His hand gently tapped on the table which annoyed Cammie.

"What do you want, exactly?" Cammie asked in a soft whisper. Most likely, hissing.

Zach stared at her blankly for ten minutes or so before opening his mouth to speak. "If I told you, would you give it to me?"

Cammie leaned her face closer. "Try me."

The corner of Zach's mouth curled up, exposing his pearl white teeth. It was so white it looked fake already. But heaven knew it wasn't.

"A date, perhaps?"

She didn't look perplexed or anything. In fact she didn't feel anything at all. It was like she was just listening to one of Mr. Solomon's boring lectures. It just went to her normally, as if she weren't shock to be asked out in a date by no other than Zachary Goode. The guy who stole her chair.

"Why would you want to have a date with me?" she asked coolly.

Zach felt himself swallow a massive lump in his throat, and it was so stubborn it was stuck in his esophagus. One moment he was trying to make Cammie anxious, and now he was the one feeling anxious. What the hell did the girl possess?

"Nuthin, I'm just bored."

Cammie raised an eyebrow, dropping her pen. "Why me, then? Why not any other girl? I could suggest some pretty girls if you want."

Zach licked his lips twice and breathed deeply. Why did he feel like there were wild creatures in his stomach when Cammie just looked perfectly calm and cool?

"Because," he swallowed and made sure he didn't have any trace of anxiety on his face. "I just want to. It's just a yes or no." He said flatly.

"What if yes?"

Zach felt himself grinning. "Then runaway with me now. I know a good place."

Cammie wanted to roll her eyes but she managed to just smile.

"What if no?"

"I'll ask you again." Zach smiled sweetly, tapping on the table, waiting patiently for Cammie's yes.

On the other hand, there was Cameron Morgan, feeling her ankles freezing up all the way to her neck, her fingertips were ice cold. She was damn sure Zach was just doing it so she'd get distracted from her campaign, not because it was something else. But why was she even thinking twice about saying no?

Cammie let out a grin and closed her notebook shut, standing up from her chair, fixing her clothes.

"Is it a yes?" Zach stood up too, leaning closer to her.

Cammie grinned sarcastically. "Nice try, Goode. But the thing is, you're not really good at distracting people. You have to work on your moves. Gotta go."

Cammie grabbed all her things, walked away slowly leaving Zach grinning to himself like a madman.

_She's a big work._

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**Guys please review! **

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11 Case Closed

**Just done with 11 chapters! I can't believe I made it this far, LOL. I don't think the story's gonna end soon. I've been having ideas about the story. Really crazy ideas I hope you wouldn't find **_**that**_** crazy.**

**Loved it? Hated it? Please review!**

**I think I'll be starting to upload frequently because I've been hit by ideas lately. **

**Anyways, I wrote this story while listening to **_**She Said **_**by **_**Stephen Jerzak & Leighton Meester**_

**Please find time to listen to it. It's an awesome song! **

**So yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers!**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

In a middle of a weird poetry discussion by Mr. Solomon, Cammie caught her mind wondering about the Election and the results. If she would be elected president, it would really increase the possibility of getting into a good university for college, it could actually dictate her future, so she knew she had to win.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

"Miss Morgan," she heard Mr. Solomon said when the bell rang and everybody started bustling out of the room already. _This has got to be good news, _she thought.

"Yes, Mr. Solomon?" she was standing in front of her English teacher, face-to-face, and she just thought she had a new crush. How could a boring subject teacher look like _that_? Cammie knew how much misfit Mr. Solomon was for an English teacher-he was way too gorgeous. She used to think teachers were supposed to look like retards or had receding hairline or something, but Mr. Solomon could actually lure anyone that he was a high school student.

"I'd like to warn you about your grades in my class."

She felt her books slowly falling from her grip so she immediately hugged them to her chest. The last thing she would want to hear from the most gorgeous teacher was bad news. She'd be really turned off if he'd say it was bad news.

"What is it, Mr. Solomon?"

"You're not failing. Not even close, don't worry." Mr. Solomon managed a warm smile but she knew it was not something good, not something to celebrate about. She knew in herself that she was taking the class not-so-seriously.

"Okay…what are you warning me about?"

She saw her teacher swallow a lump and take a deep breath. "I know you're running for the honors, and you're one of the students I think would be valedictorian of your batch. I'd just like to remind you that you need to balance your academic subjects with your extra-curricular activities."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're running for president, Cameron. And I think it's healthy for you students to involve yourselves in other things besides just academics, but I think you need balance."

Cammie felt herself frowning and heating up in front of her teacher. "I'm balancing everything, Mr. Solomon. I'm actually-" she was cut off.

"I know," Mr. Solomon breathed. "But I think that's not good enough. I'm sorry. I don't think you're good with balancing things. Do you remember that paper work I asked you to pass?"

She was perplexed all of a sudden. "Oh my. Is it the Hemmingway paper? Or is it the-oh my, please tell me if I could make extra extra credit. I really need it, please Mr. Solomon, you know-" Mr. Solomon motioned for her to stop babbling.

"Here's the thing. You're losing balance. And not just that. Focus too," Mr. Solomon licked his lips, pacing around the room. "Did you actually realize I haven't asked you to do any paper work ever since the year started? I was just about to ask you tomorrow. That means, you're paying no attention to all our discussions."

She was out of words to say. What could she say? This gorgeous teacher was good. He was good at catching students who lacked "balance" and "focus".

"I've been noticing you're not paying attention and do you know we're having a test tomorrow?"

She just wanted to sink down the floor and be eaten up by the ground. She did not know there was a test.

"I think you're losing track of your school work, and if that continues, you'll probably be getting low grades, and you know what that means?"

Cammie did not want to know.

"That means, you're not going to be the valedictorian, and I know how you want it. I'm not saying this to pressure you or threaten you. You're a brilliant student, Cammie, I just want to tell you that you'll have to loosen it, okay?"

Cammie slowly nodded, still feeling perplexed. She did not know about the test. "Thanks, Mr. Solomon. I think I'm just…a little pressured. Am I getting low grades?"

Mr. Solomon grinned. "I don't think so. You're good in my class, but I talked to your Math teacher, she told me you're getting _unusual_ grades for a Cameron Morgan."

Cammie managed a smile despite all the bad news. "I was probably burdening myself too much."

"Mr. Solomon?" somebody interrupted with a knock.

Cammie whipped to see who it was. Who else could interrupt her? Zach.

"Yes, Zachary. Please come in." he motioned for Zach to enter the room while he walked around the room.

Zach walked to Cammie, casually smiling at her. "I need to talk to you about something, if you still have time, Mr. Solomon."

Joe Solomon approached the two exhausted and weird-looking students in the classroom, shaking his head. "You two have problems."

Cammie winced. "Excuse me?" she looked at Zach but he didn't seem puzzled or weirded out by what their teacher said.

"Zach's having problems with my class, and you're having problems with your Math class. That's probably because of that student council election."

Cammie rolled her eyes, this guy was no threat to him. This guy was bad at English-probably the easiest thing in the world for Cammie. What was so difficult with words? With the language you speak? What was so difficult with reading someone else's thoughts and analyzing it?

"What?" Zach faced Cammie, frowning. "Why are you rolling your eyes and smiling?"

Cammie bit her lip to conceal her laughter. "You're having problems with Mr. Solomon's class? You know if you can't balance and focus, you should just forget about the Election. It's gonna be okay, Zachary. You'll get over it, I promise."

Zach threw his hands up in the air, giggling crazily. "Seriously? You're such an airhead. People good with numbers are just not so good with words. That is why I'm not good in English. Because I'm good in Math."

"Who are you calling airhead?" Cammie coughed. "You're self-professing that you're a Math wizard, doesn't that make you an airhead too?"

"Okay enough." Mr. Solomon said flatly, shutting up the two furious students. "Since you two are taking personal grudges, I came up with a bright idea while you two were verbally abusing each other."

The two students faced their teacher, waiting for him to say whatever he was going to say. "I'm saying you tutor each other."

"No way!" they said. Cammie bit her lip, hugging her books to her chest. Zach just stared at her.

"Well, on second thought," Zach started. Cammie suddenly felt her heart racing. "I think that's a brilliant idea, Mr. Solomon."

"Yes. Thank you for considering my opinion, Zachary. What do you say Cammie?"

Cammie stared blankly at her teacher, then at her mortal enemy-to-be.

"You're not threatened by my intelligence, are you?" Zach smirked at her.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "Count me in."

Mr. Solomon grinned. "Perfect. I think this case is closed."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**


	12. Chapter 12 Fast & Furious

"Wow…mom…and dad? I guess you're back." Cammie said flatly when she saw both her parents eating dinner. Without her. That was just perfect. You just got home from a very exhausting and annoying school day and you see your parents having dinner, without you. Fantastic.

"Hi Cameron, how was school? Bex called, she told me you've been stressed about the Student Council Election lately?" Rachel Morgan stood up from her chair and put an arm around her wasted daughter. In a split second, Cammie's father was doing the same too. Before Cammie knew it, they were group-hugging already.

"Yeah, I guess I was," she cleared her throat. "Now, I'm not. I'm perfectly feeling okay now. Thanks to Mr. Solomon." She suddenly remembered the words "balance" and "focus" and then rolled her eyes.

"Joe Solomon? He's a good friend of mine back in high school." Her father said. Cammie faced her mother who did nothing but have this annoying look on her face-the _I'm-going-to-take-care-of-you-my-daughter_ look.

"You're friends with Mr. Solomon? The English teacher?" Cammie felt her face reddening. Mr. Solomon was like her crush, and then she'd find out her father knew about him. How weird would that be if she told her father she had a crush on Mr. Solomon? If Mr. Solomon and her father were pals back in high school, that meant…Mr. Solomon was just as old as her father. Suddenly she felt dizzy, she wanted to puke. Mr. Solomon could be her father already!

"Honey, are you feeling alright?" her father asked, she only managed to nod and smiled weirdly before she pulled away from her parents embraces and excused herself to her bedroom.

Her room smelled like heaven, it was a mixture of berries and lemons. She sank to her bed without changing into her PJs, without taking her shoes off. It was unusual for her to be lying on her king-size bed especially because she was a very obsessive-compulsive individual, but who cared? The day could never be more unusual for her.

Suddenly a 50's telephone ring was coming out from Cammie's mobile phone. It was gradually becoming loud, and gradually vibrating more and more…

Cammie got half awakened by the sound of her phone, she couldn't open her right eye and her hand just wouldn't reach out to her pocket. The phone was making her thigh itch because of the vibration. She clicked the green button without opening her eyes and managed a moan to the mic.

"Cammie?"

Even without thinking, without breathing, without doing anything, she'd know whose voice it was. It had always been the voice she'd been hearing inside her head ever since Senior year started. That _annoying, bugging, nagging _voice.

"That's really nice, disturbing my slumber." Cammie cleared her throat, scratched her right eye and convinced herself to sit up. She glanced at her radio clock and realized it was already eight thirty in the evening, and she still had to "balance" and "focus" on her schoolwork.

Zach sighed before answering. "You can't be asleep this time, we need to study harder, right?"

"I'm starting to believe you're a weird psycho slash psychic from outerspace. How the hell did you know I was sleeping?"

"Because your parents told me?"

Cammie's eyes suddenly widened with fear and anxiety. "You talked to my parents?"

Zach snorted. "Yeah, we kind of had dinner together."

Cammie was biting her lip really hard and with too much pressure she didn't care if it bled or misshaped. That guy had got to be kidding her. "Are you inside my house right now?" She didn't need for Zach to respond, she just shut the phone, brushed her teeth and marched downstairs with fury. Her feet were doing this annoying clanks on the spotless floor.

"Good morning mom, dad, and…" she hesitated. "Zachary."

Her parents were still in the same clothes as she'd seen her when they first got home which meant they'd been talking to Zach for quite some time already.

"You didn't tell us you were having problems with one of your classes." Rachel waited for her daughter to make an alibi or whine but nothing came out of Cammie's mouth.

"You didn't tell me you were coming to my house." Cammie ignored her mother and shot a glare at Zach.

"Well…you agreed for us to tutor each other, right?" Zach grinned innocently, making Cammie's parents smile too. "And Cammie, your parents are so nice, and the food was nice too." It really irritated Cammie when she felt her stomach suddenly growling. Zach ate dinner with _her_ parents while she was asleep. How unfair was that?

"Mom and Dad, this is Zachary Goode, he's in my class." She smiled at her happy parents who occasionally made faces at each other like Zach was a guy Cammie liked.

"You know what, honey?" her dad touched her arm gently. "We're really exhausted. It was a long flight and we still need to settle some accounts early in the morning." Her dad faced Zach. "Zach, do you mind if we leave you now?"

Zach smiled like an eight year-old and shook his head. "Definitely not, Mr. Morgan. It was nice meeting you, and you too Mrs. Morgan." They shook hands.

"Don't worry, we're just _kind of_ tutoring each other. It won't be for too long." Cammie explained, clenching her fists. Seriously, _shaking hands with her parents?_

"It's fine, Cammie. Take your time." Rachel said and before they knew it the Morgan

parents ascended to the stairs and disappeared. There was a short period of silence before Zach opened his mouth and started babbling.

"Kind of?" Zach frowned. "_Kind of _tutoring?" he rolled his eyes. "Come on, Cammie. That's a nice term. _Kind of _tutoring?"

Cammie frowned back. "What's wrong with _kind of_?"

Zach's eyes were narrowing. "So you really didn't want to tutor me, did you? You're not even serious about it!"

Cammie bit her lip, this time it was not out of fury or nervousness, it was out of insanity. "Are you crazy? Did you really think I was okay with this tutoring thing? All my life, there's just only one person I taught. You know who that is? Myself. And now I'm going to tutor some-" she was cut off.

"Some _what?_ Some lame pathetic loser who was stupid in English?" Zach gritted his teeth. Cammie could see the guy was being serious (probably the first time) and she was feeling weird about it. Darn, the guy really did look serious. As in, business serious. As if businessmen talking about money.

"Chill it, okay?" Cammie managed a nervous chuckle. "_Kind of _was just an expression. And what is your deal anyway? I'm going to have to tutor you whether I like it or not."

Zach's face still hadn't changed. It was still the same annoyed and furious Zach. "You know what I think?" He walked to Cammie so they were only a coffee table apart from each other. "I think you just agreed to this tutor thing to impress Mr. Solomon. And you weren't really sincere at all. Damn, why did I even come to your house? I wasted four hours waiting for someone who's not really sincere to tutor and to be tutored."

Cammie squinted. "Four hours?" she wanted to laugh. "Why didn't you wake me up? Nobody told you to bond and have dinner with my parents. And who told you to wait _that_ long? Even I would _never_ wait that long."

Zach got this disgusted look on his face. "Yeah, of course you wouldn't."

Cammie felt like she was freezing or something. There was really something in Zach's face that sent chills to her spine, and it was not in a romantic way. His eyes looked like they wanted to eat her. "Wow, you're mad?" she didn't know if it was the right thing to ask.

Zach's jaw clenched and she saw him swallow a big lump.

"Look, I've had enough of your drama. You just wait here and I'll get my things so we could start this silly tutor thing."

Cammie raced to her room like a madman, her body was cold and sweating at the same time, and she was really creeped out. She slung her bag into her shoulder and raced downstairs, but she found the living room empty. She glanced at the window and saw Zach's car disappearing.

She thought, _Damn, that guy's fast and furious._

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**Hey everyone! Please review, tell me what you think. Tell me which part of it you liked and hated. **


	13. Chapter 13 Good Luck

"You really should apologize to Zach. You were _kind of _rude." Bex suggested when Cammie explained her nightmare to her best friend.

"Kind of?" Cammie winced, remembering the look on Zach's face the last night.

"No, you were _really_ rude. That guy made an effort, he went to your house and waited for you to wake up!"

The truth was, Zach didn't wait for Cammie to wake up, he woke her up himself. "He was rude too! He just left without saying goodbye. I guess that's truce for us."

Bex shook her head, not believing her best friend. "Whatever, Cammie. Just be nice the next time."

_I hope there's no next time,_ she thought.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

Cammie Morgan couldn't help taking glances at the back row to check out Zach. Would he be throwing papers at her? Why did he look like it was a normal day when it really wasn't? Shouldn't he be apologizing to her for walking out on her just like that? No, Zach surely wasn't the guy who apologized no matter how rude he was. Why was he _focused_ on Mr. Solomon's discussions and Cammie wasn't?

The real question would be, _why did Cammie even care?_ She stared blankly at the white screen without thinking of anything. That was when she realized the bell already rang and half of the class was out of the room already. Mr. Solomon smiled and nodded at her before gathering his things and busted out of the room.

"So Cammie," she heard a girl say. She knew Macey's voice like she knew Zach's. "Are you ready for your speech tomorrow?"

She turned around and saw a Macey wearing tight faded jeans and a Liz wearing a floral dress. They were the same Macey and Liz. "_Kind of_." She winced when she said the words and her eyes found Zach, he just smirked and ignored her. She realized that the words _kind of _were becoming her catch phrase or something, she had to delete it in her system.

"Well good luck." Macey giggled. Cammie couldn't figure out if it was full of sarcasm or just plain _good luck_, but she didn't care.

"Yeah, you too, Liz." She did the same smirk Zach gave her and left the room.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

Cammie found her parents in the living room watching an 80's movie, no matter how badly she wanted to bond with them, she knew she couldn't. She silently slipped into her room so her parents wouldn't see her. Running for president of SC was unfair. You lost your family time, hanging out with your friends, and having fun was not an option. Tomorrow, all the candidates would be giving out their sappy speeches in front of the whole Gallagher-Blackthorne Academic Institute and disappointing Cammie's fellow students was not in any of her options.

She started composing her speech while lying down on her bed. Irrelevant things passed her mind but she knew better and just focused on the important thing-her speech. She knew she was pressuring herself too much but the speech would really matter, and it could dictate her triumph in the Election. She needed to make an impressive but not a vexing speech. She knew her fellow students well, they wouldn't vote for someone who was an airhead, she needed to be really down-to-earth so she could get their trust.

It was four when she started writing her speech and she finished and polished everything by seven thirty. She glanced at her stomach that'd been growling for some time now. She raced downstairs and grabbed for some cereals and got back to her bedroom without being seen by her parents. She was sure they knew she didn't want to be seen.

During breakfast, Mr. Morgan was busy with his mobile phone while Rachel stared at her daughter who'd been silent ever since she woke up.

"Your father made a phone call to Joe Solomon, he told us what you're up to these days." Rachel started with a blank face Cammie couldn't read. She hated it when her mom always made a poker face upon starting a lecture about school.

"What did Mr. Solomon say?" she was starting to take grudge on her English teacher who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"He told us you were having a tough time balancing your studies with this Election." Her mother shot a glare at her as her father slid into a seat, cracking his knuckles.

"Cammie, why didn't you tell us about your problem? We could've helped, you know?" her father said in the most peaceful way he could.

"Dad, it's something only I could fix. Besides, I'm doing fine already. I have a tutor now, it's going to be balanced." Cammie explained. Her parents looked at each other and glared at her, their eyes looked like a predator's.

"I can't believe you're lying to us now." Rachel stared at her daughter, with really wide and big eyes. "Mr. Solomon said you didn't agree with his tutoring idea."

"I did!" Cammie raised her tone.

"Cammie," her dad sighed. "You can tell us the truth."

"The truth is, I agreed with Mr. Solomon's idea. You saw Zach last night, right?" Cammie wanted to make faces but in front of her mother, she was sure she couldn't.

"Joe told us that Zach said you're not okay with it." Her mom said flatly, still wouldn't get her eyes off her.

"We just had a little misunderstanding, mom. I'm still okay with the whole tutoring idea." She explained calmly.

"Be sure to fix it, Cammie. If you're going to slack off like this, we will have to restrict you from running in that Election."

Cammie shut her eyes for a while, not believing what she was hearing. "Mom," she breathed. "I'm not slacking off. I'm actually trying to be balanced and focused!"

Her dad raised his right hand to signal a stop. A cease fire. "Rachel, I think our daughter is not slacking off. She's probably under too much pressure already."

Rachel licked her lips, taking deep breaths before reacting. "Alright, I'm sorry for overreacting," Cammie was given relief. The last thing she wanted today was to have a bad day with her parents. "I just want you to know that you should tell us if there're things bothering you at school."

Cammie nodded. "Yeah, so to start that, I'll tell you that I'm going to give a speech today for the Election."

Her parents' faces lit up, looking enthusiastic and excited. "That's great! I know you'll do well."

She hoped so.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

"You won't believe it, Bex," Cammie took a deep breath when she saw Bex by the lockers, browsing the pages of her Science textbook. "My parents totally gave me a lecture this morning. And it's all about this tutor thing!"

Bex slipped her textbook in her locker and shut the door, wanting to know all the details. "What? What about the tutor thing?"

"They called Mr. Solomon and he told them that I wasn't okay with this tutor idea. It was Zach, he told Mr. Solomon that I didn't like the tutor idea, and its-"

"Okay, Cammie," Bex raised her hand. "Calm down, okay? So you're saying…"

"I'm saying that Zach is a total liar. I didn't say I didn't like the tutor thing, he just came up with that stupid assumption and told Mr. Solomon about it."

"Maybe because he thought you didn't like it?" Bex hesitated.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Well, he shouldn't say things he's not sure of."

"You should go talk to him. In a _diplomatic_ way."

"Of course."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

"Zach, can we talk?" Cammie's voice was soft and gentle, with no any hint of anger or angst. He still kept on walking but she caught up with him and slapped him on his back.

"You're going to talk to me whether you like it or not!" Cammie's voice echoed in the locker hallways. She knew it wasn't a right time to be talking to Zach since everybody was already in the auditorium for the speeches of the candidates but she wouldn't be able to face everyone without talking to him. She needed to clear things.

Zach casually leaned on one of the lockers and crossed his arms to his chest, not looking at her.

"What the hell! You told Mr. Solomon I didn't agree to tutor you?" Cammie gritted her teeth, afraid of being heard by other people.

Zach leaned forward, his eyes narrowing. "So what? It's not like you really want to tutor me!"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Can you snap back to reality and stop all this drama? Do you know I was scolded by my parents because of your lame allegations?"

Zach didn't say a word, he just stared at her with an expressionless face. He didn't even defend himself.

"You're crazy." Cammie spat.

Zach squinted. "Are you done talking, Miss Morgan? Because if you are, I'd better go to the auditorium where everyone waits to hear my speech."

Cammie raised an eyebrow. "_Your _speech, huh?"

Zach grinned. "Yeah, _mine_. Which means, not _yours_."

Cammie couldn't help laughing. This guy was totally out his mind. "Well…good luck."

Zach smirked. "I'm supposed to say _good luck_ _to you too_, right? But I won't." he left her in the hallways, his footsteps echoing…


	14. Chapter 14 Take a Bow

The auditorium's stage was blasting with bright lights and the audiences were just crazy, demanding for the program to start already. Teachers and other faculty members were busy checking the attendance of everyone, worrying there might be some students who went home early.

"Good luck, Cammie!" Bex gave her a bearhug before disappearing to the crowd of mad students. There were groups of students holding posters of their chosen candidates, there were students imitating student council candidates, she searched for anyone impersonating her but she could hardly see anyone wearing good clothes, it was either everybody was just so afraid to try to impersonate her or worse-nobody really cared about her. One wore a big lousy pair of eyeglasses, there was a girl who wore too much skimpy skirt, another guy wore an all-black outfit, with a hair close to a buzz cut-that guy only imitated one person-Zach. How could no one impersonate her? Wasn't she popular enough among the students? Maybe she was overestimating herself…

The headmaster started to give his welcome speech and everybody suddenly turned so dizzy and annoyed. When it was time for the candidates to give their own speeches, Cammie found Liz. She still looked the same nervous Liz, just like before, when they were still friends. Liz' hair was a bit frizzy because of the weather, her make-up was not good which meant Macey didn't do her make-up, and she wore the most formal outfit.

"Hey Liz." Cammie found herself walking up to her. Liz didn't seem to wince or avoid her, she just kept her gaze focused on the curtains.

"I can't believe there're six of 'em running. Plus the two of us. That makes an eight-some, don't you think?" Liz laughed nervously, not looking at Cammie.

"Yeah," Cammie swallowed, her muscles were tensed and she could barely move her jaw. "There are six from Blackthorne, I never knew the competition could be so tight."

Liz faced her. "I dreamt of this several years ago and I never knew I'd be competing with you."

Cammie sighed. "You know you don't have to compete with me, just withdraw your candidacy." They both laughed because they knew it could never happen. Cammie wanted this and Liz had dreamt of this for so long, even if they were friends for some time, they surely wouldn't give in.

"Terrific!" Liz giggled. "I'm next after that guy." She pointed to the tux-wearing guy who just entered the stage.

Cammie bit her lip, she noticed that Liz's hands were a little shaky. "Are you nervous? I mean, really nervous?"

Liz nodded and took a deep breath.

"Where's Mace anyways?" Cammie asked.

"Impersonating me." she giggled. Suddenly, Cammie felt jealous, Macey really supported Liz, and it wasn't like Bex didn't, but she was still feeling weird about it. Macey had always been the kind of friend who did everything, even if it would cause her humiliation.

It turned out that the guy before Liz's speech was a blabber, talking about random, irrelevant school issues. It just made Liz and Cammie more anxious waiting for their turn.

"Holla dorks." They both heard Macey's girly voice behind them. Bex was walking beside her, looking like…Cammie.

"Oh my gosh, Bex, you impersonated me?" Cammie couldn't help laughing. Bex was doing the same too with her sophisticated white dress and brunette wig.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course!" Cammie squeezed her friend in her arms. What was she thinking being jealous of Liz? Bex supported Cammie just like how Macey supported Liz. No doubt about that. And support couldn't be based on impersonating.

"Hey." Macey told everyone with a hesitant voice. Her voice was shaky and she seemed to be out of words to say.

"Hey." Cammie bit her lip, wondering if she really should've said it.

"Guys, I have this proposition," Bex cleared her throat. "Please agree."

"Let's hear it." Macey said.

"If neither of you wins the Election, can we just start over?" Bex said, biting her fingernails, waiting for the girls to respond.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to win." Cammie raised her eyebrow. Liz just rolled her eyes.

"What if I win?" Liz asked.

"What if I win?" Cammie asked too. They stared at each other.

Macey just rolled her eyes, as if Bex was saying something stupid. "Know what? That's a silly proposition. What if one of them wins, then we can't start over?"

They just stared blankly at each other. Everybody in the backstage seemed to be busy with their own businesses, nobody even noticed them arguing about some random proposition.

Suddenly, Liz's name was called and the girls separated ways.

The girls listened to Liz speech which was, as usual, full of complexity, promises, and words of inspiration. When she finished, everybody cheered and applauded.

Then Cammie's name was called. She carried herself in front of the stage and made sure her clothes looked neat and very pleasant to the eyes. The crowd went silent when she stepped into the stage, as if an angel passed by. She suddenly felt self-conscious, did she have something on her face? Did her skirt have a hole?

"A pleasant afternoon to everyone, my name is Cameron Morgan, a Senior…" the words slipped naturally out of her mouth, it was like she hadn't been rehearsing her diction and hand gestures for hours. It just seemed like she was just talking her heart out, like she didn't write the whole speech beforehand, and before she knew it, everybody went applauding and cheering. A group of students were waving a banner with her face on it. Suddenly, she felt relief.

"You were great!" Bex squeaked, squeezing her in her arms.

"You were awesome up there." Macey smiled hesitantly. Liz nodded, as if to say she agreed to.

"Thanks, girls," Cammie bit her lip. "You too, Liz, you were totally smart and responsible up there." They all laughed.

"Hold on, that's Zach." Macey announced, raising her hand for everyone to shut up and just listen. He was laughing at the microphone, cracking up a joke that was totally not funny, but everybody went laughing. Then he went on, introducing himself, and stuttered occasionally which sounded really natural, like he was just having a casual conversation with a friend. The usual Zach. He mentioned some issues that needed attention like the issue in the cafeteria, issue of increasing number of detainees, and other realistic stuffs. By the end of his speech, the crowd went crazy and applauded, and before they knew it, the people were giving him a standing ovation.

Cammie just found herself wonderstruck.


	15. Chapter 15 Triumphs and Losses

"What happened to your speech, honey? Why do you look so down?" Rachel Morgan asked, brushing her daughter's hair.

"It was great. Except, there was someone who had a better one." It was definitely hard for Cammie to accept that somebody gave a better speech than her, she could've accepted it without questions if it was Liz, but it wasn't Liz, it was _Zach_. She truly underestimated the Blackthorne chair-stealing guy.

"Is it Liz?" her dad asked, she immediately shook her head, feeling pathetic.

"Who's it? Is it a new student?" Rachel Morgan took the remote from Matthew and switched the channel into a cooking show. Cammie couldn't help roll her eyes, her mother was the worst cook ever.

"No, it's Zach Goode." She couldn't believe the words came out from her own mouth. It was painful to admit the truth.

"Really?" Rachel's eyes lit up. "Matthew, I've always thought that guy is a wiz!"

Matthew and Rachel high-fived, which only made Cammie more dizzy and nauseous. Zach Goode was unfair.

"Mom! Dad!" Cammie frowned.

"What?" Matthew asked, eyeing his daughter.

"I was actually waiting for a _You-did-better-than-him-for-sure_!"

Matthew concealed his laughter and patted his daughter's back. "Cammie, do you feel threatened? Is he really president-worthy?"

Cammie didn't know what to say, it just made her question herself. Was Zachary Goode more deserving for the presidency than her, than Liz, than anybody else?

"I don't know, probably. Who knows?" Cammie shrugged.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

Cammie didn't feel hungry at lunch, and she didn't feel like listening to her Math teacher either no matter how risky it was to slack off in that subject. In a few hours, the headmaster's face would pop up in the screen and announce the all-new Student Council. She felt like puking in the middle of a boring discussion.

"Wait up, Cammie." Mr. Solomon caught up with her while she raced towards the locker hallway to look for Bex.

"What is it, Mr. Solomon? Is it about your idea of tutoring? Believe me, I didn't say I didn't like it. It was just a little misunderstanding between me and Zach. We'll work it out."

"I know about the whole tutoring idea, Matthew explained it to me and it's fine, I know you and Zachary are not exactly friends. I shouldn't have insisted on that."

Cammie nodded, agreeing with her teacher. Yeah, he shouldn't have ever insisted the idea of being with Zach. It was probably the worst idea ever thought in the race of mankind.

"No, it's not what I want to tell you," Mr. Solomon said. "I just want to wish you good luck. I believe in your talent and your determination, you're just like your father."

Cammie found it cheesy and boring but she was touched by what her teacher crush just told her. "Thanks, Mr. Solomon. And I didn't know you're friends with my dad, I mean, I never really knew."

He chuckled which was unusual for a deep, poetic, English teacher. "We were pals, best pals back in high school. We just got separated when we went to college. I took up English major and your father was in the business."

Cammie nodded. "Yeah, so do you know my mother?"

"Yes, absolutely. She was Matthew's childhood sweetheart." Cammie wanted to puke, _childhood sweetheart_? That was plain disgusting. Nauseating.

"Well, Cameron, I'll go ahead. Good luck." He patted her shoulder and walked away. She still couldn't get over her parents' history, it was just disgusting.

"So I guess this is why you don't like me?" she heard Zach's voice behind her. She didn't have to look back because Zach walked to her already. He was wearing the same dark clothes and shoes, and his buzz cut hair.

"Please, give me a break."

"This is why you don't like me?"

"What?"

"Because you don't have a thing for teenagers your age, you have a thing for teachers?"

Cammie burst into monstrous laughter, she couldn't breathe. "Are you kidding? Mr. Solomon? Seriously. He's my father's high school friend, moron."

"Have you thought about your college thing?" he said, diverting the topic.

"I haven't given much thought to it since the Election, why?"

He shrugged. "Do you really think that winning this election would dictate your Ivy League?"

Cammie didn't know why she was talking serious to Zach in the first place but she just went on. "I think it will _kind of_ dictate it." She laughed to herself, not expecting for Zach to laugh but he did, which surprised her even more.

"_Kind of._ I like that phrase." Zach grinned. It was creepy for Cammie-Zachary Goode being nice and goofy.

She took a deep breath, staring at her abused fingernails. She'd been eating them off ever since the day started.

"Listen," Zach started. "I think I was being melodramatic about the tutor thing. I know you didn't like the tutor idea but you still agreed with it. I'm sorry for just walking on out you that night. I guess I was just…a jerk."

Cammie nodded. "I agree."

"So…we're going to start the tutor thing again?"

"Nope," Cammie rolled her eyes. "I agree, you were a jerk." Zach grinned, then just stared at her, as if he were waiting for her to say something.

"So what do you say? You forgive me?"

She just shrugged, swallowing lumps of spit down her esophagus. She couldn't say yes to him, but she couldn't say no either. God, what was happening to her?

"I was tipped," Zach leaned in and whispered to her ear. His warm breath tickled her ear but she convinced herself not to wince. "I heard from some people in the faculty that you were leading."

Cammie frowned. "What?"

"Seems like you've got a lot of votes." He shrugged. This guy also had good use too, Cammie just needed good news right now.

"Really?" Cammie asked. "No kidding?"

"That's what I heard." He shrugged.

Cammie's face started to light up, a grin started to spread across her face. "What about you? You seem like you don't care. What'd you hear about you?"

He shrugged indifferently again, showing how much he didn't care. "I told you I ran for president for fun, not to win, and I really didn't think I'd win."

Cammie laughed. "You? You didn't think you'd win? Don't be humble, silly."

Zach grinned. "Yep, I didn't think I'd win. Did you see me up there in the stage? I was totally buggin', I didn't even make a speech. I just made that up that morning."

"Wow, if you just made that up the same day, it's good. I mean, with all honesty, it's a good speech."

Zach shrugged, not even flattered. "So I guess I'd congratulate you now in advance?"

Cammie frowned. "They haven't even announced it yet, okay?"

Zach shrugged again. She was having a feeling Zach was programmed to just shrug all the time when he didn't feel like speaking. "Whatever, I still think you'll win."

Cammie managed a smile. "Thanks."

Zach just shrugged again.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

It was the last bell that day, everybody went outside the school building to see the big TV where the results would be broadcasted.

"Oh my, this is really nerve-rackin', I feel like peeing." Cammie heard Macey announce out loud, which made some jocks crack up.

Cammie glanced at Liz, she was anxiously anxious, her face was whitely pale and she hadn't spoken to Macey or Bex or her. Not like she needed to talk to any of them. But still.

"I believe you'll win!" Bex smiled at her and stared at the TV when sounds came out from the speakers.

"Hello students, this is your headmaster and I'm here to announce the all-new set of this school year's Student Council. It was a definitely tight fight."

Some students were faking snoring and snorting. Cammie hands were unbelievably icey cold, she bit her lip because she didn't want people to see her teeth were jiggling.

When the headmaster announced the treasurer, everybody cheered, whistled and booed. When the name of the new secretary was mentioned, people jumped up and down, rejoicing. There was a short break before announcing the secretary, VP, and P, which annoyed the students even more.

"This is silly, please! Stop the torture!" Liz whispered to us. Cammie could feel what Liz felt, they were probably feeling the very same thing for sure. But Cammie felt guilty.

"Liz," she faced Liz. "Zach told me he heard that I was winning. I just thought you should know. I mean, I'm not saying this to brag about anything, but I just wanted to let you know."

Liz grinned. "Really? Well, it's okay if you win. I mean, you totally deserve it."

Macey and Bex joined in. "Yeah, you're winning? Oh my gosh!"

Cammie felt like jumping up and down, her Ivy League would just be a step away if she won the Election.

"Besides, I'm totally fed up with this fight we have." Liz added.

"Me too." Cammie said.

"Me too." Bex said.

Macey shrugged. "Moi too."

"Let's just start over? I mean, really start over. Without ifs and buts." Cammie said and everybody was hugging each other. Liz was weeping.

"God, you're overreacting, again!" Macey rolled her eyes, laughing.

"I'm not! I just thought about the days I didn't sleep for this entire president thing." Liz rolled her eyes, squeezing Macey's hand.

"I knew you'll win it." Macey said.

Liz frowned. "So you thought I wouldn't really win?"

Bex and Cammie cracked up.

"No! I mean, yeah. I mean, you just ran for president to annoy Cammie anyways, I mean you're not necessarily a president material." Macey laughed.

"I guessed that too." Liz grinned.

Everybody was laughing their asses off.

"Wait, there's the announcement again!" Bex announced and the crowd was silent again. The two candidates of secretary were holding hands and when it was announced already, one of them hugged the other.

As the announcement for president neared, Macey's hand got squeezed and squeezed because Cammie couldn't help it, her hand was practically shaking she needed something to be squeezed.

The elected VP was a Gallagher girl who had exceeding IQ, she was so happy she wept which annoyed the crowd.

"Are you ready for your president?" the crowd cheered for different people so it was hard to predict who'd win.

"It was a tight fight, honestly," the headmaster nodded at the camera. "But after counting all the votes, we came up with the winner. There are three hundred fourteen students who voted, the winner got ninety eight votes and the runner-up got ninety."

"Give it up for the star of the football team, Zachary Goode! A total of ninety eight votes." Cammie's heart stopped, all the organs in her body seemed to stop working. This had to be a dream. Yeah, this was a dream, she'd wake up later and realize it was a dream and she'd win.

"Please tell me I'm just dreaming." Cammie breathed, feeling her eyes tear up. Feeling pathetic.

"Close fight, Cameron Morgan ninety votes." The headmaster announced and everybody was cheering, throwing drinks and food at each other. Some already headed to the parking lot to leave.

"I thought I was gonna win!" Cammie whispered to her friends.

Liz and Bex wrapped an arm around her. "It's okay, you didn't know that Zach's lying anyway. At least we're together now again!" The two girls squeaked and started singing some Spice Girls song.

"It is definitely not okay. That lame Blackthorne guy deceived you." Macey frowned, roaming her eyes to look for Zach.

"Yeah, he made me look like a fool in front of him." Cammie breathed, wiping her tears.

"We must celebrate!" Bex announced. Macey shot her a glare. "Celebrate?"

"Yeah, because we're friends again?" Liz hesitated when she saw Macey glaring at both of them. When Macey looked for Cammie, she was already gone.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

"You two-faced jerk!" Cammie found Zach in the middle of rejoicing with his football team, she shoved him and he was knocked down to the ground. The rest of Zach's football friends left him, afraid of getting on the way of the very famous and feisty Cameron Morgan.

Zach forced himself to stand up, brushing leaves off his black shirt. "Woah, woah, woah! What's your deal?"

"What's my deal?" Cammie moved closer to Zach and shoved him again but this time he wouldn't even budge. "My deal is, you, deceiving me. You said I was gonna win! You lying bastard!" She pushed him again and he gripped her shoulders really tight it would bruise her.

"Yes, I believed in you. I believed you would win!"

Cammie crumpled her forehead, disgusted at the sight of Zach's face. She couldn't believe he'd lie again to her face. "You said I had the most votes! You lying asshole!"

"Yeah, that's what I heard!"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "What did I think? Of course you just said that so I would be even more upset when I found out the results! And yeah you succeeded because I'm really upset!" she hit him on the stomach and he choked but he gripped her wrists again.

"Sorry okay! I didn't know I would win! Nobody thought I would win! I wasn't even serious about this thing!"

"Then tell everybody you're not serious about running and resign!"

"I can't do that!"

"What? Because you won already? Of course." Cammie spat.

Zach leaned in closer to Cammie, panting. "I'm sorry! I didn't know I would win. I heard you got the most votes and—"

"Just forget about it, okay? It's totally fine." Cammie nodded unconvincingly, pulling away from Zach.

He caught her wrist again and squeezed them, he pulled her to him even though there were a lot of people staring at them already.

She swallowed spit and sighed. "God, I really believed you. You were nothing but a deceiving asswipe douchebag."

He flinched, feeling the pain of her words. "That's way too harsh, Cammie." Cammie just stared at him with pain in her eyes. "Is it my fault if I won? You're cursing me like I stole something from you, but the truth is I didn't! Okay, face it, you lost! You're not Student Council president, and entering an Ivy League is impossible. So? Is it my fault?"

Cammie's jaw clenched. "You're a jerk. You really had to say it to my face? I know what I've lost when I lost this Election. You really didn't have to tell me."

Zach squeezed her wrists but she wouldn't even wince. "I had to tell you because you're blaming me for something I didn't do!"

"Yeah you might not steal anything from me but you kept my hopes up and now I feel so pathetic! I really thought—" she stopped herself.

He noticed Cammie's eyes were watering, and a tear rolled down to her cheek, she used her shoulder to wipe it away.

"Yeah," Cammie swallowed. "You're right. It's not really your fault I lost. I'm just overreacting. So please let go of my hands."

Zach slowly removed his grip from her wrists. Her wrists were red and a little purple but Cammie didn't mind.

Cammie wiped her eyes and managed a smile then faced Zach. "Congratulations!" she sniffed. "I have to admit I think I should've won instead of you, but you won anyways." Cammie shrugged indifferently and left him there with his crushed guilt.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-**

**Hey guys! This chapter is quite longer than the others. I spent an hour with this (believe me) and I really hope it's not too bad, though.**

**Anywayz, review!**


	16. Chapter 16 The Untitled

It was a Friday night and Cammie was locked up inside her room, mourning for something she didn't know. So what if she lost? So what if that Zachary Goode won? Just a while ago, her newly-reconciled friends called her up to join them for a party but she refused, and there she was, lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her parents, as usual, left for another business trip. She didn't really want to be with her parents especially in times like these. She didn't want her parents comforting her all the time. It wasn't really a big deal, or was it?

_Bzzzzzz…._

She lousily picked her phone up and hit the green button.

"Yeah?"

The person from the other line sniffed. "Hey Cammie, it's Josh."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you, you know. I still think you'd be a better president. And hey, it's only a matter of eight votes." Josh giggled nervously, trying to guess Cammie's expression.

"Thanks, I really appreciate you telling me all of this. I mean, it's really just shocking. I don't know now."

"What do you say? The football team's gonna hold a party tonight, you know, for Zach? I know it's stupid to ask you but I don't know, I was just trying my luck, do you wanna go with me?"

"Wow, that's kind of…all of a sudden." Cammie swallowed. She didn't know if she should go with Josh. She didn't know if she was ready to see Zach's face, to see him rejoicing over something that should really be hers. No, it wasn't like Zach stole it from her.

"Oh," there was a hint of disappointment in Josh's tone. "What are you doing now? Are you at home or somewhere?"

"I'm at home, why?"

"Can I drop by?"

"Why? What about Zach's party?"

"I voted you, remember? Not him."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

"Wow, you really came." Cammie said when he opened the door for Josh, he was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Here, it's for you." Josh smiled at him and she took the flowers hesitantly. She never really liked flowers, but she accepted it anyway.

"Thanks, come on in."

Josh and Cammie watched the TV with an awkward silence building in the living room. It was a really awkward moment and she felt like wanting her friends to be with them, to at least, alleviate the weirdness. She just figured out she couldn't really handle being alone with any guy.

"Listen," Cammie faced Josh. "Is the victory party over yet?"

Josh shook his head, facing her.

"Let's go."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

"Oh my gosh, you look fab in that Ralph Lauren vintage!" Macey screamed as the other girls raced to embrace Cammie. They just couldn't believe she'd be going out after the results of the Election, and Cammie just couldn't believe that the party her friends were referring to was Zach's victory party.

"I didn't know you'd be here, girls! And how could you? Seriously girls? Zach's victory party?" Cammie glared at her friends.

The three just stared at each other, laughing. "Okay, sorry 'bout that, but this party is just rockin'!"

"Everybody, I'm here with Josh, okay? So if you'll excuse me…"

"Cammie?" it wasn't Josh. It was another living creature. Zach.

Cammie whipped her head hesitantly. Josh reached out for her hand and looked at her, as if trying to warn her to chill and relax.

"Trust me, I can handle it." She eyed Josh and faced Zach.

"Josh, can you give us a second?" Zach turned to Josh and he hesitantly walked away, disappearing through the crowds.

Cammie crossed her hands to her chest, hoping Zach would get the body language she was making: that she didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Cammie, can you please shut your mouth till I finish talking?" Zach looked at her intently but she just looked at him blankly.

"First of all, why are you with Josh?" he frowned, waiting for an answer. "Second, it's really nice you came to my party. I wanted to come to your house to talk to you but I just couldn't find the guts." He was panting while talking and this was making Cammie feel even weirder. Why was he nervous? "And I'm sorry."

Cammie managed a fake smile and nodded. "That's nice, it's okay. I'm cool with losing the Election. I'm really cool with it, trust me."

When Cammie was about to walk away, he gripped her wrist, making her stop. "Can you stop lying? I know you're not okay with it. And I'll resign if that's going to make you feel better."

"Are you kidding? You think I'll be your friend if you resign? I'm not that desperate and I'm not that shallow. If I'm going to be president, that'd be because I really deserved it. Not because I was pitied by you. Get it?"

Zach had this really pathetic crybaby look on his face that really sparked the guilt in her heart. She felt so guilty being a bitch towards this guy who was really nice to her and all she'd been to him was cold. And he definitely didn't deserve it, did he?

"Okay, I forgive you." she looked at him and put her hand on her chest. "I swear. And it's not your fault anyways, right?"

Zach's face lit up all of a sudden. "Wow, who are you and what have you done to my Cammie?"

Cammie raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "_My _Cammie?"

Zach's face got red as his lips, he didn't know what to say but he knew he had to say something before Cammie loses her mind and acts like a bitch again. "What?"

"Nothing." Cammie laughed, rolling her eyes.

"You look…good." Zach scratched his head, unsure if he should've really said it.

"Thank you, but I really have to go now, I came here because of Josh, not because I wanted some lame small talk. So if you don't mind, I'll go and look for him now."

Zach's expression dropped. "Oh, but…" he hesitated. " Josh's nowhere to be seen, can we talk for a while? Till you see him?"

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

Cammie realized she'd been hanging out with her mortal enemy for almost an hour now. Where the hell was Josh anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be her date to his victory party?

"I'll ask you one thing, please answer me straight, will you?"

Cammie smirked. "Fire away.

"Why don't you like me?"

Cammie almost spat and choked. "Are you kidding me?"

They both laughed. "Can you tell me? I'm not this douche bag who's thinking that all girls like him. I've gone out with a bunch of girls before, I've liked a lot of girls and they all liked me back. I never liked a girl before who didn't like me back."

"You think that doesn't make you a douche bag?" Cammie grinned, taking a sip of Dr. Pepper. Her throat was becoming rocky and sandpaper-like as she talked to him. It was a simple sign of anxiety and a little bit of adrenaline.

"Just answer me, please." Zach had this pleading look in his eyes that Cammie couldn't resist looking at. _Staring_ at.

"I don't like you for several reasons." Cammie tried to keep her face look calm as much as possible but her heart was beating faster than usual and her spine was sweating really badly.

"What are those reasons, then?"

"First, your hair." Zach touched his head and frowned.

"What's wrong with my hair? It's neat."

"I hate buzz-cuts. And second, I don't like your wardrobe. Can't you get more colorful clothes? I don't mean rainbow colors, I mean, why can't you wear something like blue, red, green, or white? You always wear those black leather jackets and you look like a gangster."

Zach's face was reddening with nervousness, did she really think he looked really ugly with those clothes? He thought that those clothes were his asset to getting girls.

"And…" Cammie hesitated, catching her breath. "I think that's pretty much it."

Zach nodded. "Really? That's all?"

Cammie nodded.

"Okay."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**Please review guys!**

**Zammierulz**

**-none taken, im sorry my story sucked but im pretty sure my story is going somewhere.**


	17. Chapter 17 The Aftermath

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your positive reviews to my latest chapter. I really appreciate it! **

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

The school was just the same as if the Election never happened, like it was still the same, but Cammie knew it wouldn't be as easy as it was before. She just proved everyone that she was actually _beatable_, unlike what the other students thought. She felt really down and pathetic but she realized fate wouldn't always be on her side, she had to stand up after a downfall.

"Cameron? I would like to congratulate you for a job well done." Mr. Solomon welcomed her with a bright face during her English class.

"Oh," Cammie shrugged. "Thanks, although I lost the Election."

"Oh no, I'm not talking about the election, but congratulations to you with that, though."

"What are you talking about?"

Mr. Solomon shifted his weight from his right leg to his left then cleared his throat. She noticed his voice was becoming raspier and raspier. "You did a pretty nice job with our seatwork, and it's a really good paper, I would be happy to write you a recommendation letter to the University of your choice."

Could her day be any more exciting and happier? "Really? Thank you so much, Mr. Solomon!"

Mr. Solomon just smiled at her and motioned for her to take her seat, but somebody was sitting on it. Not actually some_body_…

"Zach? Please, give me a break." Cammie put her hands on her hips.

Zach's face lit up when he saw her. He stood up, smiling brightly, ignoring Cammie's expression. "Hey, you're here. Perfect!"

She raised an eyebrow annoyingly. "Why?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see your expression again the first time we met."

Cammie's eyes narrowed, wondering what kind of scheme was going on in Zach's mind. This guy was really tough. After everything she did and told him, he still wouldn't back off. "Now you see it again, can you _please_ let me have my seat?"

Zach grinned, moving closer to her. He cupped her cheeks with his palms but she didn't even flinch, didn't even breathe. "You know you're so cute when you beg."

Cammie slowly pulled Zach's hands away from her flawless pale face and raised a terrifying eyebrow, making Zach, and a couple of other students in the class wince. She was quite feisty. "I'm not cute, and I'm not begging!"

Zach grinned, exposing his teeth. "Do you know you just look so cute when you don't admit you are? Don't you all agree, guys?" Zach faced the other students.

Cammie glared at her classmates so they just bowed their heads.

"Come on, guys! I'm your president!" Zach threw his hands up in the air.

When Mr. Solomon told everybody to fix themselves and get back to their proper seats, Cammie sat on her seat but Zach was still beside her.

"I believe Zachary, you should be seating by now. Or you want some trip to detention? I don't think that's setting a good example. You're the president, after all."

Zach winked at Cammie before going back to his seat.


	18. Chapter 18 Oh Friendships

"Hey! Can you tell me what all of this is about? It's freaking me out a lot. You called me up while I was in a middle of an English homework, I thought this was an emergency. I guess it kind of isn't." Cammie breathed and threw herself on Macey's massive and comfy bed with intricate bed sheets. It smelled like hotel paper.

"This is an emergency." Liz said flatly, typing on her laptop. Cammie was sure she was also doing the English homework, and so was Bex who was pretending to doodle on a tissue paper. Macey was the only one who seemed to not be doing any homework in secret.

"What is it? I'm sorry I know we haven't been together for a long time but this English homework is crucial for my grades." Cammie explained, hugging the bedsheets.

Macey took a deep breath and faced her friends, having a serious look on her face. Her best friends knew it was very unusual for someone like her to have a facial expression like that so they looked at her immediately, waiting for her to speak. "It's bad timing, but my parents have insisted we're moving."

"Moving where?" Bex asked.

Macey bit her lip. "Europe?"

"Oh my." Liz closed her laptop shut while Bex crumpled the napkin she was doodling on. Cammie just buried her face on the bed sheets, shaking her brain.

"I'm not going to ask _are you kidding_ because I know you're not. But…" Bex hesitated. "Are you sure you're not kidding?"

Macey frowned. "My father who's a senator, is not kidding."

"That's silly, we could always beg for her parents to stay, right?" Liz faced her friends but they ignored her. They all knew it wasn't that easy to beg, especially to Macey's parents.

"You can't be moving, Macey!" Cammie exclaimed, her chest wanted to explode. After Macey talked to her friends about her moving, they seemed to be mute and numb.

"You should explain to your parents you simply can't move! You can't just leave us! It's your last year in high school, you just can't!" Liz told her, the other girls nodded, really convinced.

Macey McHenry's parents were wealthier than the usual wealthy people. Her mother was in the cosmetic business which seemed to be really booming, while her father was in the politics, which was absolutely blooming, her father was a senator already and he wanted her to finish the next semester somewhere far from the media, far from paparazzi. Nobody could believe Mr. McHenry's impulsiveness when it came to decision-making.

"Please Macey, tell them what they're asking for you to do is simply illegal. Parents just can't take away friends from their friends, right?" Bex said, using her British accent that usually annoyed Macey. But this time around, Macey just sighed. Yeah right, maybe she and her old middle school friends were BFFs again, but she was moving, what the hell was that reconciliation even for?

"Mace, you need to convince her you really should finish high school here. Mr. McHenry is just hormonal." Cammie said.

"What if your parents convince mine?" Macey's eyes widened, looking at Cammie.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Like my parents would change their minds."

Bex slapped Macey's back. "Nice idea! I think that might work! Your parents, especially Mrs. Morgan, has good convincing powers."

Liz nodded, smiling. "They're businesspeople, they're good with those things."

Cammie shrugged, standing up from the bed.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

"Is that so?" Rachel asked Macey intently, eyeing the girls occasionally. Matthew Morgan preferred not to interfere with her daughter and her friends' dilemma because he didn't want Macey's father to accuse of him of taking sides.

"Mrs. Morgan, you've got to help us." Liz pleaded, clasping her hands. Bex bit her lip, hoping it would help. Cammie and Macey just sat before Rachel, waiting for an answer, hoping it would be a good one.

"How do I help you, girls?"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Mom! We came to you because we thought you'd know how to help us. Because we thought you'd know what to do! Mom!"

Rachel motioned for Cammie to stop whining and took deep breaths, calming herself. "I really want to help you girls, but this issue is something I cannot interfere with. It is your parents' decision, Macey. No matter how much I want to help you, I can't. If I'd talk to your parents, that'd be crossing the line."

"But Mrs. Morgan…" Macey hesitated.

"Macey," Rachel licked her lips. "I'm friends with your parents, but that doesn't mean we can butt in to their decisions. Your father is a politician, I am sure he has a very valid reason why he wants you to move somewhere."

"No reason is valid enough." Macey's face reddened. "They just don't get it, they just think I'll do whatever they want me to."

When Rachel patted Macey's back, Cammie started to panic. _Not the teenage counseling again!_

"Your parents just want the best for you, Macey." The girls just rolled their eyes, disgusted with the words.

Cammie stared at her friends, feeling hopeless than before.


	19. Chapter 19 Runaway

"May I ask why you look so down?" Cammie lifted her head up from the book she was reading and saw Zach, smiling. He then sat beside her, squeezing her to the armrest of the couch outside the library.

"I think I'm having a breakdown. This has got to be the worst year of my life." Cammie closed her book shut, focusing her eyes on the dirt on the marble floor. She then faced Zach for the first time, but he didn't make any silly faces, he just looked at her. "Am I using too much hyperbole?"

Zach grinned then licked his lips nervously. "I'm not sure. But if you tell me what the problem is, maybe we'll figure out if you really are using too much of hyperbole."

Cammie rolled her eyes and sighed. She wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone, not even Zach. Her mind seemed to be occupied with so much more important things than acting a bitch towards Zach. Finally, she realized it wouldn't do her or anyone any good if she would continue being a bitch to everybody. Just like how she'd been to Macey and Liz. If it weren't for the Election, they could never be reunited.

"So as you know, I'm friends again with my BFFs back in middle school, and the thing is, Macey's moving to Europe. You know…'cause her father's a senator."

"So what if her father's a senator? Isn't it all the more reason she should stay in this country?" Zach said. Cammie shrugged, reconsidering what he said. Yeah, he had a point, but Mr. McHenry had his own world, he had his own decisions.

"It's not like that, her father's kind of different."

"There you go again," Zach laughed all of a sudden. "_Kind of_."

Cammie laughed too, and realized it was the first time she really laughed ever since Macey's shocking revelation.

"What do you think I should do?" Cammie turned to him and he was caught off guard by the look on her face, the way she looked him in the eyes…they were finally talking serious for the first time ever! But all Zach could do was…shrug.

Cammie nodded in appreciation, and disappointment.

"I think you should accept whatever the outcome may be, it's cliché, I know…you don't have to tell me how cliché my advice is but I think that's all you could do. And as you said, it was Macey's father's decision, it's something you and your friends can't butt in to. Am I right?"

Cammie shrugged, absorbing his words. Did those words really come from the Zachary Goode she despised?

"Who are you and what have you done to my Zach?" Cammie realized she'd said the wrong pronoun way too late. The living creature that she always hated had a total transformation on his face. She didn't know if it was a good thing or not, all she knew was Zach was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes felt like tearing up because of the overwhelming happiness and surprise he felt. She'd thought about taking the word back but she knew it would just complicate things more.

Zach's face was still flushing and his pearl white teeth were still very visible. She wondered whether his face hurt because he was smiling really crazy like there was no tomorrow, like it was his last day.

"What?" Cammie shrugged indifferently as if she'd said nothing wrong. As if she was not responsible for the Zach's unfading madness. Up to now, he was still smiling ear to ear. He wanted to stop smiling and just be normal but it was something out of his control, if his heart beat could run, it could've ran miles and miles. His face just felt like smiling like that and God knew he wanted it badly to stop but it was how it was. It was something he couldn't control.

"Can you say that again? I feel like I'm just dreaming." Zach said under his breath, his smile was subsiding gradually and he realized how his face hurt.

"You're dreaming, I didn't say anything!" Cammie said defensively, her heart was racing and chest just hurt.

Zach looked at him in the eyes and for the first time Cammie was looking at his dark eyes. She always thought his eyes looked good and there she was, staring at _his_ eyes, and he was doing the same. If normal people would notice them, they would've thought they were lunatics hypnotizing each other.

Zach smiled at her, brushing a lose strand of light brown hair away from her eyes and letting his fingers feel the soft skin of her face. He didn't know that this moment would ever occur in his life.

"You're beautiful." He just knew he said it, and he didn't want to take it back. Those were words he'd never even dream about not telling her. The first time he saw her, he already wanted to tell her those words, but he figured out it wouldn't be easy especially if it was Cammie. He wondered if other guys had told her the same thing before, if other guys already touched her face and her hair before him.

He was surprised by Cammie's reaction. After saying those words, he knew it would mean _suicide_ but she just closed her eyes, letting him brush his fingers on her face, feeling the coldness of his fingers on her skin…and then he saw her swallow a lump down to her throat and open her eyes. He quickly withdrew his hand away from her face and just stared at her, breathing heavily.

Cammie had a blank look on her face, something he couldn't decipher and it was torture for him, not knowing whether she felt the same way or not. Because he was so sure about what he felt. It was something…

She already departed, leaving the living creature horribly tortured on the inside. And probably on the outside too because she accidentally stepped on his foot…


	20. Chapter 20 Very Well

"So I guess this really means goodbye?" Cammie said lousily, fingering the balloons displayed everywhere in Macey's guesthouse. Her parents felt guilty about the moving thing and decided to throw her a Farewell party where everybody in her school could attend. Her mother felt really bad about Macey and thought that throwing a _decent_ party for her would alleviate her pain and anger. Decent meant balloons. It was Mrs. McHenry after all. They wouldn't be surprised if she'd give away cosmetic products after the party.

"It isn't, silly. I'm just going to be on the other side of the globe; we could still e-mail or call each other. It'll still be the same, just no physical connection." Macey shrugged, looking for the other girls. It was hard looking for two other girls in a house full of strangers. She doubted if all those people were even in her school. "Cam, can you believe it? Those people in the middle of the dance floor are not even in any of my classes. How could they come to my farewell party if they didn't even know me?"

Cammie lifted a hand, dismissing her. "Parties are meant to be crashed, don't you think? And besides, did you ever realize you're popular? People you don't know know you secretly. And they look decent to me. They don't look like serial killers or burglars."

Macey shrugged. "Well if they're burglars, they could have all these, we won't be living in here anyway."

The guesthouse was quite big for a guesthouse, the walls were covered with expensive wallpaper with very intricate designs and the floor was marble white. The lights were turned into the party mode which made it impossible for Macey to find her other friends. A couple of meters away from the DJ booth was the bar with of course, bartenders and different fusions of liquor and other drinks. There was even a buffet of expensive, exquisite cuisine if anybody was hungry or wasn't into drinking. The thing that ruined the ambiance was the balloons. Balloons in every color and with glitters.

"Cammie, I'll just look for Bex and Liz, okay?" Cammie nodded and Macey departed, leaving her in the middle of the dance floor squeezed by dancing drunkards in her Math class. She looked for some familiar faces, there were people from English, and from Kindergarten Tutor Club she almost forgot, and there was Zach high-fiving with his football teammates. She wondered what they were talking about, she always was curious about the things guys talked about. Did they even talk about God or politics? Or family? What did exactly _boy talk_ contain?

She felt weird. It was pretty dim in the house, and even with the floors and walls vibrating with the beat of the music, she was still able to see Zach, and she knew it was Zach. She couldn't see other people but him. She would occasionally look away and look for some other people to talk to but her eyes would always go back to him. Didn't he see her? Why hadn't he come to her yet? Was it because she walked out on him or maybe he realized she was a total freak who got creeped out because he touched her face?

She watched him as he and his friends laugh and slap each other's backs, the only thing that lacked was them rolling on the floor because of so much laughter. And then she caught Zach's eye, but he looked away quickly as if he didn't see her but she knew he did. They had eye contact for a split second and he kept on laughing with his friends like she wasn't there. Did he really have to be so hot and cold? Did he like her or what?

She waited for Zach to excuse himself to his friends and come to him but half an hour passed and he was still playing jerk with his friends, avoiding looking her way. She was starting to convince herself that the place was really dark and he really didn't see her. Maybe she should come up to him and pull him away from his friends…or that could be really weird. Why would she come up to him and pull him away? She didn't have anything to say, did she? And that was probably why Zach hadn't come to her…because he didn't have to say anything to her anymore.

The music switched from a 90's upbeat song to a rock song which everybody booed. It turned out that the DJ turned over the booth to a random Drama Club guy. Cammie remembered the guy, he was Romeo from the last play and then he was also in Hairspray.

"Hi." If it was Zach, her heart would've jumped to her brain already, but without even seeing the guy, she knew it wasn't Zach. She could see Zach, a guy's arm wrapped on his shoulder.

"Hey." Cammie tried to sound really cheerful as much as possible. She didn't want to give any guy the _wrong_ impression again.

"I'm Macey's cousin, by the way, I'm Jake. You're Cammie, right?" He offered his right hand, and they shook hands for two seconds. She should've been asking herself why Macey hadn't introduced her to her cousin, but her eyes couldn't leave Zach. Why was he acting like…

"You look beautiful." Jake said, smiling at her. It just stung her chest badly, those words were said to her by a very special guy a few days before. And now there was a stranger telling her the same words. Maybe Zach just said it because he just felt like saying it, and maybe he didn't have anything to say that moment, so he said it. It was a safe statement, after all. It wouldn't mean you liked or loved someone when you told the person he or she was beautiful. It was the safest statement.

"Thanks," Cammie managed a warm smile. She thought of things she could talk about with Jake but God knew she was badly distracted.

"Do you want to dance?" Jake looked at her. She didn't want to act like a bitch towards any guy again so she felt herself nodding and walking to the middle of the dance floor with her friend's cousin.

The music was annoying, she thought. Or she was just probably a bad dancer. But Jake's body was just moving swiftly to the music, like he was a natural. Under the colorful lights, she watched his ash blond hair sway from side to side as he danced. His eyes were gray, and a little blue, which she found odd. Was he wearing contacts?

"So are you and Macey close?" finally, she came up with a not-so-non-sense question to ask him. He stopped dancing and smiled. "We were actually tight back when we were still kids. But her parents and mine are not in good terms, so I guessed both of us were affected by that."

Maybe that was why Macey hadn't told her about Jake. And how could she even tell her? They were mortal enemies years ago.

"I'm glad your parents allowed you to come to Macey's party." Cammie said, she frowned when a random guy shoved her. She thought about cursing the guy but she knew it wouldn't be a good idea especially now she was in front of a good-looking guy.

"They barely know where I am. They don't really care about me. So I guess that's okay." Jake shrugged and she immediately felt so sorry for him, he had parents who didn't care about him. How screwed up was that?

While they danced, she found an opportunity to look at his face. How that ash blond hair fell perfectly down to his eyes-she'd always wanted guys with messy, long hair-his gray eyes-it didn't look guy-next-door, they were more of the creepy but comfortable to look at. She wanted to ask him if he was wearing contacts but she didn't want to sound like a stalker or some mad person.

"Are you in high school?" at last, she convinced herself to not ask him about contacts.

He shook his head and started dancing again. "I'm in college,"

Cammie felt so ashamed of herself. Why did he even think the guy was still in high school? He was inches taller than him, and he wasn't a shallow guy who talked about superficiality.

"I want to be a teacher. I'm an English major."

Cammie smiled. She loved English and she knew she was good at it, it was something she was sure she excelled in. She barely knew good-looking guys who wanted to be a teacher. For someone who looked so good like him, it was very surprising he wanted to educate young teenagers.

"Cool! I love the subject." Cammie felt stupid. High school English was definitely different from College English. In the middle of the dance floor, along with other drunken teenagers who were dancing, Cammie wasn't dancing, she was biting her nails.

Jake giggled. She found it cute. "You bite your nails, eh?"

Cammie put her hand down quickly and blushed. Thanks to the dim lights no one would ever see her blush.

"Care for some drink?" he asked politely, his right eye twinkled under the lights.

"Yes, please." She smiled and paced to the corner of the dance floor. She couldn't see Zach or any of her friends from the corner, all she could see was the circle of drunkards dancing wildly to the upbeat music.

After a few minutes, Jake got back with two glasses in both hands. He carefully handed her a glass and she mouthed _thanks._ She realized it was some cocktail she never tasted before, but it tasted good, when she swallowed the liquid, it burnt down to her throat and produced a tingling sensation. She knew that in no time, she would be throwing up and feeling all-wasted but she drank it anyway. After she drank everything from the glass, she felt fully recharged and out of her mind at the same time.

"You wanna dance again?" he asked and she agreed. She tripped when she paced back to the dance floor but Jake was there to grip her on her arm.

"Whew," Jake breathed deeply. "Are you drunk? Dizzy? You shouldn't have finished the whole drink."

"Not even close. I'm feeling fine. My feet just tripped."

Suddenly the music switched from upbeat to a slow rock. Everybody, especially the teenage couples started slow dancing, guys placed their hands on their girls' small Barbie doll waists while the girls either placed their hands around the neck or shoulder of their guys.

She felt Jake's hands on her waist. She didn't find it offensive or going overboard because he didn't seem or look like he was hitting on her so she placed her hands on his shoulders, swaying slowly and gently from side to side. She wondered what Macey would think when she'd found her slow dancing with her cousin when she barely knew him.

Suddenly, she felt Jake's face buried in her neck, pulling her closer. But it was just slow dancing, and she didn't feel like she was violated. Everybody was doing the same thing anyway, and she felt like Jake wasn't a jerk, that his type wasn't the type of guy who violated girls. His hands were still on her waist, not going under her skirt or her top.

Jake was holding her close very gently, afraid to make her feel uncomfortable. Cammie, on the other hand, was far from feeling uncomfortable. How could he pull her close to him without her feeling violated?

"Get away from my girlfriend!" she heard a familiar voice yell with so much angst. Before she knew it, she was being yanked by Zach, gripping her wrist really tight, pulling her away from the dance floor. She could've pulled away if she wasn't tripping. She realized she shouldn't have drunk alcohol. It made her legs feel weak, and her eyelids shutting close.

They were outside the guesthouse already, she could see Macey's empty mansion and the luxury cars parked. She tried to count them but her head wasn't cooperating. She focused on the huge fountain in the entrance of the house, distracting herself. She looked up and saw the starless sky.

Finally, Zach stopped running, and set her wrist free. "What do you think you were doing?" he yelled, and she felt goosebumps. The hairs of her arms and the back of her neck were rising up. And she was sure it wasn't only because of the alcohol in her blood. Chills were sent down to her spine. He was angry. She was having a theory that Zach might have bipolar disorder. The last time she saw him, he was crazily laughing with his friends and now he was monsterly furious.

"Answer me!" he yelled, creating a tension in his vocal chords. "What were you doing with that guy?"

"I was dancing," she said under her breath. She wanted to yell back at him but she was so afraid. "He's Macey's cousin, so he's not actually a stranger."

"Dancing?" Zach's forehead looked like a crumpled paper in a trashcan. "You call that dancing? He was practically sniffing your hair! He was violating you and you didn't do anything!"

"He wasn't violating me," her throat was a little bit throaty. "And I didn't want to stop him."

"That's because you're drunk!"

"It's called slow dancing, Zach. And what you did, it was just…rude." Cammie couldn't raise her tone. It was because of the way Zach's jaw hardened when he looked at her. The way he controlled his intense anger.

Cammie bowed her head, avoiding Zach's pained face. "And I'm not your girlfriend."

Zach lifted her chin up gently, and she saw water in his dark eyes, there was real sorrow in his eyes. Sorrow that pricked her heart when she saw. He was tearing up in front of her.

"What?" Cammie asked almost inaudibly. She could feel Zach's breath on her mouth, his breath smelled like mint as always. She wanted to just close her eyes the way she did when he'd told her she was beautiful but Zach's eyes were telling her a different thing.

He bit his lip hard, and she saw a drip of blood. Zach looked like he wanted to yell at her but he just bit his lip so he wouldn't have to.

"You can yell at me if you want. Just don't hide your anger." Cammie said softly, staring at him. She waited for him to yell and throw things but he just cupped her cheeks with his palms, gentle but firm.

"Please don't torture me. The first thing I looked for when I went to this party was you, and I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me so I didn't come to you. I saw that guy come to you and I just stopped myself, I didn't want to interfere with your friends. But when you danced, my vision was going blur and when he pulled you in like that, I knew I couldn't handle it. I don't know if I can ever see you with any guy without my system shutting down," his voice was so soft and it felt like Cammie was the only one who could hear the words he said. She stared at him as he spoke. "Don't you get it? Are you this naïve?"

Cammie swallowed, looking away. The coldness of Zach's palms on her face was making her shudder.

"How can't you get it?" Zach squinted.

"I'll get it if you tell me exactly what it is." Cammie dared, Zach groaned, clenching his jaw.

Zach sighed, then he cracked his knuckles. Cammie wondered what that movement meant, was he nervous? Was he annoyed? It was torture for her to not know what he felt. It was hard to tell through the look of his face. But the truth was, she was the one being tortured, being tortured by Zach's pained face.

"Forget it. Nothing will change if I say it to your face, anyway." He waved his hand, dismissing the thought. Her hopes felt like they just dropped from a hundred-storey building. She knew deep down inside she was expecting something from him, that he'd say the words she wanted to hear him say.

"You can dance all you want with that guy. Kiss him, make out with him. I couldn't care less."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**Hey guys!**

**I know this chapter has been really dramatic, I know it! And I very much know that the Zammie thing has been really **_**hot n cold**_** like one moment they're so sweet and romantic and one moment they're fighting when they shouldn't really fight in the first place. I know it very well, and I hope you get what I'm trying to pull with the **_**hot n cold **_**thing.**

**Anyways, there will be more chapters! Please review!**

**Thanks guys!**

**I'm sorry for taking it so long to upload. I've been busy lately, so yeah..**


	21. Chapter 21 Draw

The trip to the airport was quite faster than usual and their trip became a silent, no-talking-or-crying trip. Macey looked through the window while her other friends either bit their fingernails or stared at the carpet of the car. Macey took a glance of her parents' car in the rearview mirror, wishing that maybe her parents' decision would change.

The car came into a halt, the glass airport faced them, it looked so inviting…

"I won't go in there, girl." Bex looked away. Liz didn't feel like coming with Macey inside. Cammie stared blankly at the Louis Vuitton luggage. It was unfair, she thought. They only reconciled weeks ago and now Macey was leaving. The four of them was completely _un_whole without Macey. Who would make snap remarks in the middle of a serious conversation? Who would make them laugh?

"Cammie?" Macey turned to her.

"I'll come with you inside."

The smell of the airport was the smell of despair and sorrow, Cammie thought. She even wondered how many people here would leave their loved ones and go away.

"Bearhug?" Macey smiled and for a few minutes they squeezed each other, sniffing each other's scent but neither of them wept. It would just complicate things if they did.

"I'll text and call you all when I get there, okay? Now go!" Macey playfully pushed Cammie away, turning her back at her. They both knew it wouldn't be easy after all of this.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

Cammie lousily picked on her spaghetti, twirling it around her fork then untwirling it, and twirling it again. This had been going on for quite some time already. Bex and Liz weren't able to join her for lunch for they were finishing up some extra credit work. This left Cammie alone in their usual lunch table, playing with her spaghetti.

The cafeteria was being decorated by some Student Council volunteers, they were placing banners and decorations on the walls for the Halloween. She remembered a Halloween party back in middle school where she dressed up as a Renaissance Queen and Macey as her Renaissance King. That was how close they were, really close.

"I hate to do this all the time," Zach sighed as he slipped beside Cammie. "I hate always butting in to your private moments with yourself. But I can't help it." He looked at her. "You draw me to you."

"Right," Cammie's face was blank. "I draw me to you but you couldn't care less if I make out with other guys."

Zach swallowed, guilt rushing through his veins. "You know that's not true, I care."

"Why'd you say it, then?"

"Because I say things I don't mean."

"Yeah, of course," the right corner of her mouth curled up lazily. "So when you said that you cared, you don't mean it."

Zach was exasperated, furrowing his eyebrows. "I just said it because I was upset. Because you don't get it. Not any part of it. But it's true, you draw me to you."

Cammie bit her lip, concealing her laughter. "That's really sweet. I draw you to me? Really? Where the hell did you get that pick up line?"

Zach didn't even have a trace of goof on his face. It was still his serious expression. "You never take me seriously."

"What?" Cammie shrugged indifferently. "That pick up line is just funny. You're not serious, are you?"

Zach touched her shoulder, and a jolt of electricity got inside of her. He was holding her gaze and for a moment they were staring at each other. "_I am_ serious. You draw me to you. Like a magnet."

Cammie wanted to laugh right in front of his face for using a cheesy metaphorical pick-up line but he was hell serious. It wasn't possible he was just making up that serious face and if he was, it looked really authentic. "Okay, whatever." Cammie rolled her eyes, looking away.

"Really," Cammie felt his breath on her cheek. It was warm…and it smelled like mint like always. "Believe me. You draw me to you."

"Okay." Cammie shrugged. "I believe you. Happy?"

Zach just stared at her as she played with the spaghetti on her plate. Cammie thought about something sensible to say but as usual, nothing came up. Zach didn't think of anything while he stared pathetically at her. She just hoped no one was staring at them.

"So how's the life of the president?" she snapped, putting down the fork, facing him.

He shrugged. "Not good, because I know it made you hate me."

She rolled her eyes, dismissing the thought. "I don't hate you."

"Please, you do."

"No."

"Really?" his face slightly lit up. She nodded, swallowing a lump down to her throat. What if he assumed she liked him or something? Nobody knew this guy, he could be really assuming sometimes.

"Then what do you feel about me?" Zach bit his lip, and she could tell he was holding his breath. His chest didn't move until she opened her mouth to speak.

"Uh," she swallowed. "I don't know…neutrality? Whatever."

Zach sighed. "Neutrality?" She nodded.

"How screwed up is that?" he laughed, a trace of pain on his face.

"You asked me and I answered you. And you say it's screwed up?" Her tone was raising again. She missed the power of raising her tone when talking to Zach. It made her feel empowered and liberated.

"Sorry." He shrugged.

"Forgiven." Cammie felt herself mutter involuntarily. She didn't even know why she said it. Why she was being so nice already.

"Let's just forget the drama. I'll drop by your house so we could start the tutoring thing. I'm totally lost in English."

"You know you could ask Macey's cousin, Jake, to tutor you. He's an English-major in college." She shrugged.

"You mean that guy you were grinding?"

"What?" Cammie almost stood up from her seat. "I am _so_ not grinding him. He's a gentleman, he doesn't violate me. He's actually a nice guy."

Zach rolled his eyes, dismissing the Jake idea. "Well, he's not the only nice guy. Grow up."

"Whatever," she licked her lips. "I'll just drop by to your house, give me your address."

Zach grinned from ear to ear which annoyed Cammie. "What the hell?" Cammie frowned.

"If you wanted to spend more time with me you could've just said so." Zach grinned, Cammie slapped her on his back.

"That's called flirting." Zach raised a brow.

"It's called _You're-a-jerk_."

Zach held her chin gently with his thumb and index finger. "I really have this feeling you're just playing hard-to-get. It's okay, it looks cute to me."

Cammie stared at him blankly. "I don't want to argue with you. But I am _not_ playing hard-to-get."

Zach licked his lips, then stared at Cammie's lips. He wondered how it would feel if he placed his lips on hers. He carefully brushed her lips with his fingers but she just froze, not telling him to stop or continue. He noticed that her hands were shaking.

"Nice lips."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

_**Please REVIEW!**_

**Hey guys! Did you find the **_**You draw me to you**_** thing cheesy? I know I did! **


	22. Chapter 22 The Intellectuals

Zach's house was way fancier than hers, Cammie realized. It wasn't in a gated community but it definitely looked better and it looked more realistic, unlike her house, which looked like a museum. Sports cars and other luxury cars were parked in front of the house, and plants were on the porch.

She gently twisted the knob of the front door and made her way into the fanciest house she'd ever seen. Sure, Macey's house was _really_ fancy but Zach's house looked so modern and so real. Her and Macey's were like dollhouses with a very unreasonable number of annoying ancient statues and furniture.

Pictures, portraits and paintings were hanging in the living room and pretty much everywhere. There was a painting hanging, it was a portrait of a woman who was in probably in her late twenties. She looked like Zach so much, the eyes and the hair color. She was sure it was his mother.

"Aren't you the sweetest thing? What are you doing visiting me in my house?" She rolled her eyes, Zach knew she was coming by. He looked like he just got out of the shower and his perfume seeped into her nose. "That's my mom. When she had me." He had pain in his face that Cammie noticed immediately. "I…don't want to talk about it."

"Is she…is she dead?" she knew she couldn't just ask such a personal and sensitive question like that, but the words kept slipping away.

Zach laughed for a minute or two, holding his stomach for support. Cammie's face flared. "I knew it. She's not even dead, is she?"

Zach shrugged, his face was still red from laughing. "No she's not. She's alive. Just somewhere I don't know where."

He knew Cammie didn't believe him. "Actually, she's just away from some business trips. As you can see, I don't have any pictures of my father. That's because he left us."

"Actually, I didn't ask," Cammie said flatly. "But thank you for sharing it."

Zach grinned at her and touched her hand. "Actually I have some pictures of him."

Cammie rolled her eyes, not believing how foolish she'd been towards him. Of course, Zach wasn't serious about his father abandoning him and all those things. He was never serious about these things.

"But he really left me," he dropped his hand. "Serious talking. He really did. My parents broke up when I was two or three and he never really showed up. Not even in any of my birthdays."

Cammie stared at him blankly, not wanting to be fooled again.

Zach grinned. "Of course, that's true! It's like the most common problem of teenagers, nowadays."

Cammie waved a dismissive hand. "Enough of it. Let's just study."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

Zach's room was more of a hotel room, the supreme suite. Its walls were not blue like she expected, the walls were apricot and the floor was wood. The bed was perfectly fixed, white pillows and blankets, nice ancient end tables, a large flat screen TV and the usual guy stuff. If it weren't for the game consoles placed on the table, you would've thought it was a _grown-up's_ room.

"How long did your room's renovation take?" she asked, sitting on the floor with a huge circular carpet so she was facing the TV. She grabbed for the remote and browsed the channels.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on," Cammie rolled her eyes. "It's not like your room really looked like this. You really didn't have to impress me."

Zach had a disgusted look, a distorted face. He snorted. "You're such an airhead. My room really looks like this. Please, I don't have to change for me to impress you. I know you already are."

Cammie ignored her and switched the TV off, gathering her things from her oversized tote bag that contained the English books and English paper samples.

"Okay, I'll start with mine. You'll have to finish the book assigned to you and pattern your work on my paper. And please, don't attempt to copy the whole thing, I'm writing about a different book."

Zach frowned. Why did she always think he was _that_ kind of person? He wasn't the one that would cheat, was he?

"I finished mine two days ago, okay? And I already wrote a paper about it. I asked Mr. Solomon if I was going the right path and he said I was. That means, my paper is okay. I'm ready for the submission. So let's proceed to Math, shall we?"

Cammie stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "If you're done with your paper, why did you even insist on this tutor thing in your house?"

Zach laughed to himself. "I didn't say we do the tutoring in my house. You asked for it. Which I would tell you, is a very very genius way to spend more time with me."

"You said you were lost in English!" Cammie exclaimed, stomping her foot on the carpet.

"But you still were the one who insisted to do this whole tutoring in my house. So deal with it. Since you won't tutor me anymore, I'll tutor you."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Believe me, Zachary, I don't need it."

Zach pulled her back to the floor and glared at her. He flipped open the Trigonometry and Calculus books and peeled off some sheets of paper from his notebook. He carefully copied the problems from the book into the paper and pushed it to her.

"Do you know how to answer those problems?" he asked politely while she examined the numbers and triangles, and those complicated things. When Zach saw Cammie wince at the sight of the numbers, he laughed. "That's what I thought. You really need me with this."

Zach and Cammie both sat on the floor as he pointed out the important details in solving Trigonometry problems and some of Calculus. He leaned in to her closer but she figured that it was mainly because he had to see if she was solving the problem in the right way. She couldn't answer almost half of the problems Zach had made for her and it wasn't because Zach wasn't a good teacher, it was probably because she was distracted by the smell of him. Who could blame her? He was leaning so close to her she could smell his skin and count his eyelashes. She'd occasionally glance at his eyes and then look away in a split second. She didn't know why it had to be difficult being near him. While she solved the problems, she felt his breath on her neck and cheeks and sometimes on her mouth, particularly on the lips.

Cammie dropped the pen and faced him. Zach looked surprised and a little frightened, he hoped he hadn't done anything to make her upset. "Did I do something?"

She felt so dizzy, her heart was racing and her eyes were rolling the way when you had vertigo, she suddenly felt nauseous and all she could see clearly was Zach's face. The warmth of his breath on her mouth weakened her shoulders. She wanted to just sink down.

"Cammie?" Zach touched her shoulder to support her. "Are you alright? I'm sorry I shouldn't have given you these killer problems—"

Cammie frowned, the problems weren't even close to difficult, she thought. He touched her hand and squeezed it. He placed his mouth to her ear and started whispering. "Are you okay? Are you really passing out?-" The warmth of his breath tickled her right ear and the side and back of his neck.

He faced her and leaned in closer so that they could feel each other's breathing. "Cammie—"

"Just kidding!" Cammie started laughing till her eyes tear up.

"Ha-ha. Really funny, I didn't notice." Zach rolled his eyes, focusing on the books again, avoiding looking at her.

Cammie thought for a while, why did she even do that? Why had she distracted herself anyway? Was it because she was _drawn_ to him like he was drawn to her? No. Of course, she wasn't. There was no such thing as that. That was silly. But she wasn't the type who would just do that. That was silly for her, laughing like a monster in front of a guy…that was so unlikely for a Cameron Morgan and she knew that. Okay, end of the story, Zach was already turned off.

"Let's just go over some details of this and you can go. I swear. Just finish these equations, then you're out of here." Zach told the book.

As Cammie figured out the answers to the equations, she didn't even speak or glance at Zach. She wasn't sure if she was afraid he'd look at her with a disgusted or look, or if she was just embarrassed about how she acted.

"I'm done." She announced, putting down the pencil and waiting for Zach to put a check mark or x mark on the number. He just stared at the paper and nodded his head.

"Nice job. You can go now." he said flatly, gathering all his things and separating them from Cammie's. He stood up immediately with the books in his hand, he placed them carefully on the study table and after he did he sat on the chair and started typing randomly on his Mac as if Cammie wasn't there anymore.

"Aren't you going to walk me to the front door and you know say goodbye properly and say take care or something?" Cammie asked, frowning. She knew it was unCammie to do that but she didn't have a choice, she wanted to know why he was acting all-neutral.

"Why would I do that? I'm not your boyfriend, remember?" he finally faced her.

"It's something not only boyfriends do, okay? It's done out of respect or something good. You're just going to let me leave this house? Not even a proper goodbye or something?"

Zach rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

"What about I drive you home?" Zach offered.

"Then I won't have a car to use tomorrow, genius." Cammie rolled her eyes, grabbing for her keys.

Zach grinned, exposing his teeth. "You mean if you'll have a car to use tomorrow, you'll let me drive you home?"

"No." she said flatly.

"You didn't say no. That means, you want me to drive you home, but you're having second thoughts because your car's gonna be stuck in my house."

Cammie frowned, waving a dismissive hand. "Ugh, please don't start this stupid argument. I gotta go home."

"Let me drive your car."

Cammie raised an eyebrow. "Then what about you? Don't tell me you'll walk."

Zach smiled. "You're a genius."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

Hey guys. I'm really annoyed right now because I lost my sort of "idea list" for this story. It was supposed to be something with a little bit action but then I lost the file in my laptop and now my ideas are screwed. Those ideas are random and I just collect them in order for me to write a chapter. That file got lost or was deleted. That's also why it took me a while to submit the 20th chapter, I had to look for the file and to rethink and remember the ideas I've written.

So anyways, I know it's really none of your business whether I lost my file or not but I just felt like saying it.

**Please please review, I want to know what you think about it. If you think it's boring or something, please tell me, just be polite. Thank you. Tell me also if it's just going smoothly, or whatever. I'd really appreciate it.**


	23. Chapter 23 Oh Home!

"That's really sweet, Zach. You really drove her home." Cammie found Liz exclaiming in front of her other friends, and in front of Zach. She nudged her elbow and she stopped, flashing everybody an anxious smile.

"No, she found the time and effort to drop by my house just to tutor me. It's something I should do." Zach said while he stared at her. Bex squinted at her best friend and the gorgeous guy beside her.

"Forget about the tutor shiz. The real question is," Liz grinned at Cammie. "What were you doing in Zach's bedroom? Havin' some action?"

Cammie couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she also couldn't believe Zach even managed a smile on his face. How could he just smile at a horrible accusation?

"Liz," Cammie touched her friend's hand. "Do you even hear yourself?"

Liz was ignoring her comments, she just smiled. "Are you two together? Because if you are, I'm good with keeping secrets. I just want to know, please, admit it to me. I want to be the first one to know. Please?"

Zach sighed and looked at Cammie. "I guess we'd have to tell her."

Liz's face lit up and muttered to herself an _I knew it_.

"Tell her what?" Cammie frowned.

"Cammie's my girlfriend now." Zach said without a hint of lie on his face. She wondered how he even managed to lie without any trace, it was as natural like he was just talking casually to anybody around. "We were just waiting for the right time to tell you all guys. And Cammie knew you'd really freak out if you knew so we decided to keep it first a secret."  
Liz swallowed. "Cammie, that's really amazing!" She was hugging her already, murmuring words of congratulations and some love quotes from the Bible. She wondered why she hadn't even denied what Zach said. Why didn't she say it wasn't true the moment Zach said it? Maybe she thought it was pointless anyway or not entirely a big deal. But why hadn't she said _no_? Maybe she really wanted it…

Liz had sworn she wouldn't tell anybody, not even a single soul. Cammie wondered why Liz didn't notice the flatness of her expression, why she didn't seem to suspect Zach's statement.

"Hey you guys, that's awesome. You're going official already! Really sweet! I wonder what the other students would say." Bex smiled. By the look on her face, it was sure she was having some _bright_ ideas in her mind.

"Actually, we're not going official. It's something between the four of us. Or probably five, including Macey. We're not ready for everybody knowing, right babe?" he smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh my." Bex muttered under her breath.

"That's kind of difficult, don't you think?" Liz shrugged, still smiling.

Bex's phone buzzed. "I gotta go! Let's go Liz," she turned to Cammie and hugged her. "You girl, have a lot of explaining to do. Don't worry it's going to be just between the five of us. Don't you just love high school?"

Bex and Liz left the living room humming while they danced. Zach grinned at the sight of Cammie's two best friends and when he faced Cammie, he didn't look awkward or unusual. He didn't look apologetic either.

"You're my boyfriend?" Cammie asked flatly, staring at the fancy little statue on the coffee table. It was a dancing ballerina, with a diamond crown on her head.

"The last time I checked you didn't say no." Zach shrugged, moving closer to her.

"I don't even understand why I didn't. Did you cast some spell on me?" Cammie was still dumbfounded, couldn't bear to look at him.

"You mean the spell of awestruckness? Or maybe the spell of handsomeness or hotness? I'd probably say, it's simply the _charm_."

Cammie rolled her eyes and finally had the guts to look at him. "You know what? I can play in your game."

Zach didn't say anything, waiting for her to go on.

"I'm actually good at this," she grinned. "I'll play the whole girlfriend thing for a while."

Zach frowned. "What?"

"Your game. I'll play on. We'll pretend like we're together."

Zach's face was distortedly blank and unreadable. "_Pretend?_ Do you even realize we're not pretending anymore? We're actually together. We fight, then make up, then laugh together, have lunch together, talk about things other than superficiality, we even tutor each other, the only thing lacking is the _label._"

Cammie swallowed. "Label?"

"We're actually boyfriend and girlfriend, just not official."

Cammie laughed. "I can't believe you're this assuming! We might do the things romantically involved people do but that doesn't conclude things! You can't just conclude something just because you think it's like it. It doesn't work that way."

Zach grinned. "You're just in denial. I know you think what I think too."

Cammie rolled her eyes, impatience growing in her again. "We? Boyfriend and girlfriend? We're not even close to dating."

"Then let's have a date!"

"That's not like that! It's not as easy as you think!"

"It's actually easy, if you'll let it be."

Cammie held her breath for seconds before exhaling, they just stared at each other with failing patience in their eyes. In a second or two, one would have to explode.

"It's very easy. If you look me in the eyes and say it to my face how you feel, it's going to be hell easy."

"What will I tell you?" Cammie snapped, her tone rising.

"That we're really together. That I'm your boyfriend and you are _my_ girlfriend. I know you're just afraid or probably shy or something. I don't know! But I know you want it too. To make it finally official after everything. You didn't say no when I told your best friends we were together." He saw her swallow a lump down to her throat.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend? We haven't even kissed!" Cammie frowned.

Zach laughed, his eyeballs were barely visible because he was laughing and smiling badly at the same time. It left Cammie still dumbfounded.

He moved closer to him the same distance when they were tutoring each other. Distance that made them feel each other's breaths.

"If I kiss you, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked, looking at her in the eyes.

When Cammie finally closed her eyes and was about to give in, she heard her parents yell from the front door…_We're home!_

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**Hey guys! Thank you for all your comments and suggestions. I really appreciate it. **

**I still haven't found the file but I'm hoping this story wouldn't turn out **_**that**_** bad. **

**ANYWAYS, again, please REVIEW. I really need your opinions. **

**Thank you. **


	24. Chapter 24 Road To Audition

_**Audition for Marie Antoinette Christmas Musical today LUNCH. **_

Cammie's mouth hung open upon reading the little piece of paper pasted on the bulletin board. She didn't like musicals, but she'd always wanted this play, she'd always wanted Marie Antoinette. If there was anyone who played the role perfectly, that had to be her.

"Cammie! I was about to text you about this play! You're going to audition, right?" Liz said, holding a cup of coffee in her right hand. Bex was waiting for her to answer.

"Of course. I've been waiting for this all high school." Cammie was still staring at the yellow piece of paper, feeling like the world was crumbling down and she was still there standing still with hope…

"Do you want us to come or just wait for you outside?" Bex asked, Liz turned to Cammie expecting a yes although Cammie was unpredictable when it came to these things.

"Please don't be there. I want less people as much as possible, sorry. But I'll tell you each detail of it. Thanks guys."

Bex and Liz shrugged at the same time. "We'll be there." Liz grinned.

Cammie expressed a thank you.

"I just don't get the whole _Christmas Musical_ thing. I've never heard of anything Marie Antoinette in Christmas, not even a musical. That's a real challenge for you, don't you think? Last year, it's Cleopatra and Julius but it wasn't a musical." Bex shrugged.

Cammie exhaled. "I've attended some drama class and very short voice lessons when I was in middle school, but I'm still not sure…what if I don't get the part?"

Liz frowned then immediately rolled her eyes upon taking a sip of her coffee. "You know, you're really pessimistic. Why don't you keep in mind that you'll get the part because you deserve it? I think that's better than thinking negatively."

Bex nodded in agreement. "She's right, Cam. We believe in you. You're a good actress."

Cammie rolled her eyes.

Bex laughed. "Yeah! I mean it! You're a damn good actress. You act all the time towards Zach. You act like you hate him but the truth is you don't. Please, admit it."

Liz and Bex high-fived while Cammie felt like her friends were conniving against her. "Cammie, it's very obvious…the way you act towards him, it's annoying and it's _fake!_ Just get over it and just be together. For the sake of everybody. It just doesn't feel good anymore, you know? If you like him, just tell him and be together work it out. And if you don't, push him away and just stop talking to him."

Cammie frowned feeling annoyed at how her friends didn't support her even if she herself wasn't even sure if she was right. "Guys, you're supposed to be my friends."

Bex rolled her eyes. "Yeah we are, that's why we're telling you this. If you like him, tell him. And we're damn sure you do. So what's stopping you?"

Cammie bowed down her head, pretending to check out her shoes, just to avoid the look on her friends' faces. "Many things."

"Look," Liz started. "If you're afraid of rejection, I'll tell you this: He is effin into you."

Liz raised a hand. "I have to be honest. What you're acting? It's totally bitchy."

Cammie bit her lip, not knowing what to say. _He is effin into you_. But that was only what her friends thought. Zach Goode was unpredictable unlike what others thought. He could act and look like he was into her but he could be just playing.

"If you're worried that the same thing would happen again…" Bex stopped herself. Cammie turned to her friends and her heartbeat raced. _The same thing would happen again…_

Bex sighed. "I know you and Macey had a history with this guy. I know you two have been played by a single guy, and even though I never experienced that, I know how it is."

Liz swallowed before speaking, she couldn't bear the look on Cammie's face. "That guy is a jerk, okay? And not all guys are like him. I know you and Macey fought for years over that guy and if you'll ask me, it's not even worth it. The guy is lame."

"I know, he is everything but good. I just don't think I'm ready for another relationship again. You know, that guy was my first boyfriend ever and when I found out I was just being played, that he was two-timing me, I was devastated. And I know I'm ridiculous for fighting with Macey for it. Macey didn't know either, we both didn't know anything. But it's just too tough to trust again. Especially because Zach's in the football team too."

Bex rolled her eyes. "So what if Zach's also into football? It's not like Zach's like _that guy_. I know Zach, I know he's not like that. And I know you know that. You'll never know unless you risk it."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

The auditorium was the usual…brightly lit stage, terrorizing eliminators and actors that made you feel inferior, made you feel bad about yourself by glaring at you as if telling you that they were better. But Cammie didn't care, she was going up that stage and show everybody how much she wanted this role, how much she deserved it.

Cammie went to the lavatory several times every subject just so she could do little run-ons with her lines. She'd uncrumple the paper with her lines on it and recite them silently while sitting on the toilet, she'd even use hand gestures and facial expressions in front of the mirror and check if it was too much or too little.

"Whenever you're ready." She heard a woman who wore a polo shirt say, the three people in front of her were waiting for her to humiliate herself in front of them.

She started reciting the lines and she suddenly felt like she wasn't herself, like she really was Marie Antoinette…when she acted in front of everybody, she wasn't the Cameron Morgan who was insecure, annoying, intelligent, and fierce, she was Marie Antoinette. The Marie Antoinette in the books…beautiful, extravagant, charming who eventually became notorious among the French.

The part where Cammie would sing the lines came and for a moment, she wanted to just sink into the ground. She couldn't even hear herself when she sang, she didn't know if she was out of tune or not. Her own ears couldn't even hear her own voice, how stupid was that?

She didn't know the people who watched her sing, which was a good thing since she wouldn't have to be _that_ humiliated after. The girl who wore sweat shirt and pants, she looked familiar but she actually had no idea where she saw or met her. The girl who had the Barbie doll hair looked like someone she rode the bus with but she had absolutely no idea if she was right. The guy who wore a polo shirt looked like someone in the football team, which was weird. And then ten or twenty rows away was a guy with ash blond hair pulled back, he wore a black jacket…_Jake_, she thought.

While singing the last lines, she felt sweat roll down to her spine. What the hell was Macey's cousin doing there in her own school watching her audition? What if he told Macey how horrible she sounded? That would be cracked up.

"Thank you, Cameron. That was magical. You can go now." the woman said and she had no choice but to go down from the stage, her eyes still didn't leave Jake. How in the world did he know she was going to be there?

_No._ How dare she think he was there to watch _her?_ Maybe he was there because he knew someone who was going to audition too. She took a seat and watched the blond girl recite the lines, when she turned her head Jake was gone already.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

"So how was it?" Bex asked.

Cammie at first couldn't answer. She wanted to know where Jake went, why he was there and if he still remembered her. "It was okay. I just couldn't hear myself when I sang, it's traumatic."

Liz smiled. "I know you did great. What did they say? Did they say something like, _Wonderful, very talented _or something like that?"

Cammie shrugged. "Well…the woman did say it was _magical_. But that was probably just an expression, just to make me feel good."

But she didn't feel good. The way she looked at Jake when she sang in front of the stage, she knew something was wrong. Or at least, just not _that_ right.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**Hey guys, if you don't remember the part about Macey-BlackthoneBoy-Cammie love triangle dilemma, it's in the 7****th**** Chapter. There's a part there where Zach mentioned the guy rivalry. (In case you're totally lost and totally oblivious to where I got the idea of the rivalry between Macey and Cammie).**

**ANYWAYS, please review!**


	25. Chapter 25 Halloween

"Hey Kirsten Dunst!" Cammie heard Zach say when she opened the door of her car. It was the first time she heard from him that day, she wasn't sure if she would be annoyed or excited or anything. But she knew she didn't _dislike_ it.

"What?" Cammie turned to him with a calm disposition.

"You auditioned for Marie Antoinette?" he asked rhetorically which made Cammie roll her eyes. Of course she did.

"Yeah, were you there?"

Zach grinned. "What do you think? Was I there or not?"

Cammie shrugged, feeling impatient. These days were rare…days that she wanted to talk serious to him but there he was, asking stupid questions and answering stupidly. "I don't know, were you?"

"Yeah, I was hiding. I realized it's fun when you hide in the auditorium, I never tried that." Zach smiled.

Cammie frowned. "Why didn't you just watch? I mean, it's not like it's restricted for the actors only. You could've just sat there and watch."

Zach shrugged indifferently, feeling anxious. "I wasn't sure. I didn't want to distract or annoy you while you performed up there. I just wanted to see you perform. That's all."

"Have you seen Jake? I mean, you were there right? Did you see him?" Cammie asked diverting the topic. It wasn't like she diverted the topic on purpose, she was just still curious.

Zach rolled his eyes then crumpled his forehead, showing how annoyed he was. "Why? Did you see him?"

When Zach saw Cammie frown, he knew better to just answer her question straight. "I didn't see him, why? Were you expecting him to watch?"

Cammie bit her lip, the look of Jake still somehow haunted her. "No, I just…I saw him and the next second he was gone. And he was at the last rows of the auditorium."

"What the hell was he doing there?"

Cammie frowned. "I don't know. It's just weird. He didn't even smile or wave at me. It's not like he was supposed to do that, but he could've at least showed a sign that he still remembered me."

"Are you going to talk about him for the next few minutes? Because if you are, I might as well leave. Your topic is boring me." Zach cleared his throat.

"Why? Are you jealous or something?" Cammie asked.

Zach's eyes widened, then blushed pink. He bowed his head down to hide the pinkness of his cheeks but it was no use, Cammie saw it already. "No."

"Then why don't you want to talk about Jake? And it's not like I'm making you jealous. I'm really curious about him."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah. Of course, you're curious about a guy you just met but you're not even asking me how my day went."

Cammie laughed, which was a first time that day. It somehow felt good. "Okay, so...how did you day go?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "You're so fake. Worst acting from you, ever."

They both laughed. And Cammie knew it was one of the rarest moments in her life. The most abundant moments of her life with Zach was arguing.

"What do you say about going to my Halloween party? Friday. It's gonna be a little get-together at my house. I'd be glad if you'd come. Really glad. No, I'd be ecstatic." He grinned anxiously, playing with his fingers, avoiding Cammie's eyes.

"Of course." She smiled sweetly. She heard Bex's voice inside her head. _He is effin into you_. "I'll be there if that's what you want."

Zach's face lit up, the corners of his mouth curled up and his eyes were sparkling…they way guy protagonists in a romantic movie did. "Thank you," he looked at her intently. "I really appreciate it. I really appreciate that you didn't refuse my invitation. Thank you, Cammie, it means so much to me."

Cammie smiled, looking away occasionally to lessen the awkwardness. "It means a lot to me too."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

Cammie ended up inviting her friends too to Zach's party although Zach didn't even ask her to do so, but it would be okay as long as she attended the party, right? It wasn't like Liz and Bex would make a commotion in his house.

"I'm so glad you came," Zach grinned at Cammie, then turned his face to Bex and Liz. "Oh, you brought your friends, too?"

Cammie bit her lip. "Is it okay?"

Liz and Bex rolled their eyes. "Of course it is okay. Right, Zach?" Bex raised her eyebrow at Zach.

He grinned and nodded. "Yeah, that's cool. As long as you're here." He turned to Cammie and just smiled at her. It was crazy, _she thought_.

"Do you mind if you leave us two alone?" Zach asked or maybe pleaded.

Liz and Bex stared at each other before giggling to each other and disappearing to the table of drinks and desserts. Cammie felt awkward knowing that most of the people in the party wore a costume. It was either they were fairy tale characters or superheroes or something mythical. She just wore a plain white shirt and faded blue jeans. She looked at Zach, she realized he was a monarch, probably Prince Charming.

"Wow, you're really wearing a costume." Cammie said awkwardly, avoiding looking at him. She noticed his hair was growing longer, he was probably not cutting them anymore. Dark hair covered some part of his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm a King. Just so you know." Zach grinned anxiously.

Cammie felt so stupid. Of course it wasn't Prince Charming, it was a _King._ Prince Charming costume was overly used nowadays.

"Yeah right, King. Wow." Cammie bit her lip, realizing how stupid she was becoming. It was always like that.

"King Louis XVI, you know…the husband of Marie Antoinette?" Zach shut his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction.

Cammie swore her cheeks were flushing, she didn't want to know the color of her cheeks because she swore, if she knew, she'd just feel awkward. She was thankful Zach was shutting his eyes close, he wouldn't be able to see her reaction.

She inhaled and exhaled and touched Zach's shoulder. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Zach's cheeks were the opposite of Cammie's, Zach's cheeks were paler than ever. "I just didn't want to see your reaction. I know you'd be annoyed."

Cammie shrugged. "I'm not. It's cool."

"When I found out you were auditioning for Marie Antoinette, I decided to go as Louis XVI." Zach wouldn't look at Cammie.

Cammie grinned and took Zach's hand. "Why can't you look at me straight? And why does your hand feel like a vampire's? I swear your hand is ice cold."

Zach laughed nervously, staring at his hand. _She was holding his hand_. Was this really Cameron Morgan? If it really was Cammie, then God must be true because his prayers were answered. "I tell you, it's really making me nervous."

Cammie shrugged. "What is?"

"You."

Cammie hoped she wasn't blushing again. "Why? Zach Goode, nervous? You've got to be kidding me. Seriously?"

"Yeah," Zach giggled, there was a hint of anxiety in his laughter. "Because you've never been this nice to me. For the first time you're not pushing me away or telling me to leave you alone or whatever." Zach squeezed her hand gently. "This is just new to me."

Cammie swore her cheeks were flushing even more. "Yeah, it feels new to me too."

Zach looked at her, actually stared at her. "Just give me one favor."

Cammie nodded. "Okay."

"When this night ends, I really hope you'd still be the same."

Cammie smiled, avoiding his eyes. If she would be honest to herself, she would admit that she hated all the playing-hard-to-get game she'd been acting towards Zach. Why couldn't she just take the risk and tell him that she felt something for him? Just risk it.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

Cammie and Zach ended up sitting on the front porch of his house where there was little noise and little smell of alcohol…little sounds of people making out and throwing bottles at each other.

"I thought this was a small get-together." Cammie said.

Zach laughed. "Supposedly, but then you know how things like this spread. Someone with a naughty tongue told everybody about this party. But you know what? I prepared for this. This happens all the time."

"Well I hope it's okay I brought Liz and Bex."

Zach turned to her and smiled. "Of course, if they're your friends, then they're my friends."

Cammie smiled secretly then turned to him. "What does that exactly mean?"

"Nothing. Figure it out. You're smart, aren't you?"

Cammie rolled her eyes and smiled. She suddenly felt good about this, it wasn't really difficult to be nice to him, it was actually coming out naturally, like she'd always wanted this.

"Can I ask you something?" he said. She nodded and waited for him to ask whatever he wanted to ask.

"It's cheesy, but can you dance with me?"

Cammie bit her lip so she wouldn't have to laugh. But deep deep deep inside of her, she was actually trembling and the only word that could describe her state, was _bizarre. _

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Zach said.

Cammie stood up, then lent out her right hand. "Wanna dance?"

It was perfect timing. When they both entered the house, the music was slow, just perfect for a slow romantic dance. Girl-next-door dancing with King Louis XVI. Why didn't she just wear a Marie Antoinette costume or wear the blonde wig Kristen Dunst wore in the movie? Why did she wear that stupid shirt and old jeans?

Zach's hands were on her waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck. It was more than traumatic to be _this _close to Zachary Goode. His eyes were glued on her, and every time she'd look at him, he was staring at her. Of course, they were dancing. But why did he even have to look at her like that? It made her want to melt like an ice cream in a desert.

"Can I be honest?" Zach whispered.

Cammie's heart stopped. What if he'd tell her that he liked her, what would she say? What if he'd propose right there, should she say yes? She couldn't marry him at that age. _No._ What if this was all a bet and he was never into her?

"I actually have this picture of you," Zach went on without Cammie's approval. "You know the flyers Bex made? I cut it out and I had it framed."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "I didn't see it in your room."

Zach grinned. "Did it ever occur to you that I hid it so you wouldn't see it?"

"So…that's all? You're a stalker and you have a picture of me?" Cammie said impatiently. That was not surprising at all, maybe romantic but not surprising.

"It's placed in front of my bed, when I would wake up and sleep, your face would be the last thing I'd see."

Cammie rolled her eyes, wanting him to know how cheesy he was becoming, but the truth was she wanted to jump up and down. He had to be a brave guy to admit it to her.

"Aren't you surprised?" Zach looked disappointed. "I'm actually being honest here."

"I am." Cammie smiled.

"Tell me a secret." Zach whispered.

"I have my own secrets but they don't involve cutting out pictures from your flyers. I'm actually not that pathetic."

Zach laughed. "I'm not pathetic!"

They both laughed. Cammie realized she was getting _too_ close to him, their bodies were touching like never before. She caught a glance of Bex and Liz who were giggling and winking at her. Bex gave her a two thumbs-up and disappeared back to the desert table again.

Cammie noticed Zach's eyes weren't on her anymore, he looked like he was looking at something, or someone.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I just saw somebody. I don't know. Might be hallucinating."

Cammie laughed. "Ghost?"

Zach didn't laugh, he just frowned. "No, just forget it. It looks like somebody else but doesn't matter."

He smiled and finally pulled her close to his body so that they were embracing each other. He wrapped his arms around her tightly but in a way gentle. She closed her eyes as she rested her chin on his shoulder, smelling his scent. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jake staring her way with an unreadable face. She could see his eyes even from several feet away.

"Did you just shiver?" Zach whispered to her right ear, he was still holding her close to him.

She closed her eyes. "No, I just feel cold."

He rolled his eyes. "Same thing."

Zach wrapped his arms even tighter around her and buried his face in her shoulder. "You have no idea how perfect this night is for me."

She opened her eyes to see Zach's expression, but her eyes went back to the place where Jake stood. He was gone.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**HEY GUYS! This is my most favorite chapter so far! **

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26 Threats

Cammie received her latest Trig quiz and for the first time, the ink was the color of red. This meant that her grades were going bloody down. Really down, _she thought_. She didn't even get half of the score, and she spent all night preparing for that quiz.

"Who got hundred points, please raise your hand and claim your prize in my desk." The teacher said, raising up an A4-sized paper with a big trophy printed on it, with the words _The Trigonometry Wizard of the Week_.

Zach stood up and made his way to the teacher's desk, his hips swaying from side to side while the whole class applauded. It seemed to him that receiving that crap piece of paper wasn't a big deal but to Cammie, even though it was just a piece of recycled paper with a lousy printed trophy, it meant a lot. Every student at Gallagher knew that it was only Cammie who received the prize for twenty two consecutive weeks last year for Geometry, she lost to Elizabeth Sutton for three weeks but Cammie was still the record-breaker.

What was in Trig that she didn't understand? Everybody knew she was a Math wizard, no equation gave her a fright, but now…she just got a red mark proclaiming how stupid she was in Math?

She secretly folded the paper in half then slid it into her folder so no one would ever know what score she got. She might not be the _Trigonometry Wizard of the Week_, but who knew? The other students might just thought that it was simply Zach's lucky week. She still had the Math wizard reputation, it was something she'd never let go of her grasp. Cameron Morgan was popular for being good at Math and at English at the same time. Studies say that if a student was good at Math, he was most likely not as good as in English and vice versa, but Cammie didn't follow that norm. She was good at both….until now.

"Zachary, nice job! Here you go." The teacher handed him the piece of paper and shook hands with him. "I'm impressed. This quiz is quite harder than your usual quizzes."

Zach just flashed the teacher a smile and faced the class feeling patronized. He took a bow and went to his seat, the class still seemed to not get over his _greatness_ in Trig. Cammie curiously caught a glance at Zach, wondering what his secret might be. He couldn't be cheating or something. She knew he really was good at the subject, she was a witness. He had tutored him for a while and he really knew what he was doing. Why did Cammie doubt him anyway? It wasn't like she was the only one good at Math, there were other people too who were good in the subject.

"Cammie, what did you get?" Anna Fetterman tapped her shoulder.

Should she tell her the truth? It would be really humiliating if anybody knew about it, especially if it was Anna Fetterman. "Not so good." She said without looking at her.

"Oh, okay, I'm sure you're going to do good the next time."

Cammie turned to her to flash her a smile. Well at least somebody still believed in her. She wasn't the only one convinced that she was good.

"So our topic for this week would be…." The teacher started blabbing and Cammie tried her very best to listen attentively and this wasn't only because she wanted to get the Paper Trophy back, it was because she just wanted to prove she was still the old Cammie…the Math Wizard everybody at Gallagher adored…sometimes it just felt good to know that you were good at many things and that many people knew and appreciated it.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

"We saw you and Zach dancing, what was that?" Liz asked mockingly, smiling at Cammie. She knew how much it annoyed her when she did that.

"You said I should take a risk, right? I did. I started to become less guarded around him. I'm actually not arguing with him that much." Cammie shrugged, shoving her things into the backseat of her convertible. Bex was busy trying to figure out where to place her bag in her car, she didn't know if she should put it beside the driver's seat or at the back seat. It was lame.

"So does that mean you told him you like him?" Bex asked, still facing the inside of her car. She tossed her things into the backseat then shut the door and faced Cammie and Liz.

"Nope. I think it's a little too early for that, don't you think? I still have to be sure if he really is into me."

"So you're not speaking up till you're sure he likes you?" Bex frowned.

Cammie nodded, smiling.

Liz rolled her eyes, annoyed. "That's not called taking the risk, Cammie. That's called playing safe. Right, you're playing hard-to-get and you're playing safe. That's just a perfect combination. Keep that up and you'll annoy him, and he'll probably look for someone else already."

"If he likes me, he'd be willing to wait, even after I graduate college, even if I'm thirty." Cammie smirked, avoiding the faces of her best friends.

"Where are you? In the movies? That doesn't happen in real life, Cammie. Zach could be really patient but the time will come that he'll get fed up and tired of you, he'll move on. And you're gonna be sorry for the rest of your whole life." Bex raised an eyebrow as if to threaten Cammie.

Liz nodded in agreement. "You know guys like challenges. They like girls who are not _that_ easy to get but if they're way too difficult to get, they'd think you're really not into them and they'll just look for other girls who are interested."

"What does that mean?" Cammie crumpled her forehead, waiting for her friends to answer her question.

"Tell him that you like him, period. That easy. Tell him before it's too late."

"Is that a threat?" Cammie shivered and her friends just nodded their heads, staring at her.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**Hey guys! I'm planning to upload as many chapters as I can. Please review for each chapter that I upload so that I'd know what you think. **

**Thanks guys!**


	27. Chapter 27 Errands

When Bex and Liz already left the school, Zach appeared in the parking lot, playing with his car keys in his fingers. He was staring at Cammie while she got inside of her car.

"Well aren't you so sweet?" Zach said.

Cammie smiled insincerely. "Excuse me?"

"Aren't you going to ask me to bid on you for the upcoming _Date To Donate_? I saw the list, you were in it." Zach rested his arms on Cammie's window so that their faces were close to each other. "I thought we're cool now."

_Date To Donate _was this annual auction which became a part of Gallagher Academy's tradition. Guys from different schools with attend the auction and bit for their girl of choice. The proceeds would go to scholars.

Cammie swallowed. "Honestly, I didn't know I was on the list. Why the hell was I even in the list? I never got in there."

Zach shrugged. "I saw your name. It's probably because you're freaking popular now already."

"I'm not."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes cutting her off. "So do you want me to bid on you?"

Cammie shrugged indifferently, staring at the windshield as if she were looking for somebody. _As if._ "If you want."

"Do you want me to bid on you?" Zach said firmly.

"It's up to you."

Zach slapped the door of her car hard which made Cammie shiver. "Damn it. You're still the same old Cammie, aren't you? I thought you promised we'd be cool! If you don't want me to bid on you, I'd just bit on somebody else."

Cammie wanted to explode and just yell to his face. How dare he threaten her like that? So what if he bid on somebody else, it wasn't like she was desperate for him. It wasn't like her world only revolved around him.

"We're cool, okay! If you want to bid on me, bid. If you don't, then don't! What the hell is the matter?"

Zach looked away and stood firmly. "I asked if you if you wanted me to bid on you, and you gave me a neutral answer. You could've said a yes or a no. I'd really appreciate it."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

"Congratulations, Marie Antoinette!" Rachel Morgan welcomed her daughter with a very tight bearhug that really squeezed Cammie's bones and muscles. Matthew Morgan patted her shoulder, feeling really proud of his one and only daughter.

"What?" Cammie frowned, dropping her bag on the floor. Rachel shot her a glare, she immediately took her bag and placed it neatly on the couch.

"Don't you know? You got the part!" Matthew squeaked, which was very unlikely for him. He never really was a man of expression.

"Really? I didn't know. That's really great!" Cammie squeezed her mother again and tried her best not to tear up. That was it…her plans were going well. It was just turning out like how she planned it. She'd always known her plans would come to life.

"Joe called us up to inform us that you're included in the list of the girls joining the _Date To Donate_ program of your school. We never knew you were into those things. I'd bid on you, for sure." Matthew smiled.

Cammie rolled her eyes at her father who still couldn't conceal his pride for his daughter. "Dad, please don't be there. And I didn't volunteer for that, they're picking random girls."

Rachel touched her daughter's arm, leading her to the dining room where the dinner was set already. "Let's talk about what you'd wear to the auction."

"Mom!" Cammie whined.

"You've got to wear something decent, Cammie. It's your first time to be in that auction, you have to at least fix yourself." Her mother insisted, taking her seat. Matthew went to the kitchen, leaving the mother and daughter alone.

"Mom, I really don't need to wear something girly. Shirt and jeans would do." Cammie said, grabbing for her fork and knife.

Rachel sat firmly, her gaze fixed on her daughter. "No. You've got to come with me tomorrow, we're going shopping. And I'm certain you need to buy some things for your play, don't you? I'm taking the day off, we're going shopping."

Normal girls would actually beg only for their mothers to offer a _shopping spree_, but Cammie was abnormal. She loved clothes but this time wasn't entirely good for shopping. She still had a lot of errands to run like her lines in the play, the rehearsals, her dying Trig grade…

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**Hey guys! Don't be upset, the fight in this chapter isn't really like the usual fights they're having.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	28. Chapter 28 He Loves Me, Loves Me Not

Immediately after classes, Rachel Morgan dropped to her school for shopping as she insisted. Shopping didn't turn out that relaxing for Cammie. She had to read her lines while she tried on some girly floral dresses. Rachel confiscated her homework and Marie Antoinette lines and agreed to give it back only when she found the right dress and shoes.

Rehearsals were from five to nine in the evening, Cammie had to rush her homework and at the same time rush her memorization of the Marie Antoinette lines. She was familiar with the whole play, the musical part just made it more difficult to keep up. She had to practice her French accent, and every time she would recite her lines, the drama teacher would always cut her off telling her how _unFrenchly_ she was sounding. Was it even her fault that she was born American and knew no accent but American? Couldn't they just recite the lines using the American accent?

The backstage members were stressing over the lights and curtains, a member backed out and the backstage group was left hanging. The pianist, guitarist and back-up singers were totally bugging, they had to rearrange the composition, they had to change the key and practice all the instruments altogether.

They had to extend for several minutes because other actors were late, and some left early. The drama teacher had been threatening them that if they didn't do it well, they would be a record breaker because the Christmas Musical had always received a standing ovation.

They just all left Cammie exhausted by the end of the rehearsals. She still wasn't done with her Math and Science homework and she didn't even have enough strength to operate her brain. She lousily drove to her home, glancing at the clock occasionally to make sure she still had time to do her homework.

There was a car parked in her house but it definitely not her parents', and if it was, it must be a new car. But the car was far from new, the tires were full of mud and dust.

Cammie took her homework from her bag and got out of the car only to find out that it was Zach's car. He immediately got out of his car upon seeing her.

"You look so distressed. I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. It's really unfair, I know." Zach grabbed for her hand, tracing the lines of her palms slowly.

Cammie smiled tiredly. "It's fine. I just need to finish some homework, I'm sorry I can't talk to you right now. I promise, tomorrow.'

Zach held her hand and led him inside his car.

Cammie wanted to smile but her mouth was just extremely exhausted from all the reciting of the lines during the rehearsals. "What? Are you going to show me something?"

Zach slid beside her in the backseat, taking the books from her hand. "Is this your homework?"

She nodded tiredly.

He placed his hand at the back of Cammie's head and pulled her head to his shoulder so that her head rested there. "Just sleep while I do this." He opened up the book on his lap and started writing on the piece of scratch paper.

"You can't do my homework!" Cammie pulled her head away from his shoulder but he just put his right hand firmly on her head so that she wouldn't be able to pull away.

"Don't be silly," he said as he wrote with his left hand. "Just go to sleep, I'll wake you up when I finish this."

Cammie tried pulling away but his firm hand wouldn't let her head away from his shoulder. "It will just take a few minutes, you need to rest."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

Cammie didn't know how or why it happened, but it just happened. She'd finally put her guard down for Zach, and it made her feel so _unguarded_, so fragile. She just found herself lying on her bed with a blanket covering her whole body, and when she woke up, her books were carefully placed on the end table, her homework was done just like that. She laughed at Zach's attempt of imitating her penmanship but they both knew it was ridiculous, nobody could ever stand up to Cammie's penmanship. But that wasn't the point was it? So what if she fell asleep on Zach's shoulder, so what if she really wanted to fall asleep on his shoulder? What changes did it make anyway? Did it mean they were official? When Cammie would see Zach in school, would he act like her boyfriend, should she act like they were together?

She couldn't imagine being in a situation like this. It was making her anxious and paranoid. As she entered her first period, which was English, her feet felt like stopping in front of the door. What if he was there smiling at her, what the hell in the world would she do? What if he was there but he wouldn't even see her, should she ask why? _Was it really official?_

She coolly pushed the door of the classroom with her chin up just like always. It really worked for her, it made people around her think that she was Cameron Morgan, the girl who was fearless, the girl who never got intimidated.

She caught a glance of him and looked away, approaching her seat. Things were weird and it was even worse than she'd expected. He wasn't looking at her at all, and they were already halfway the period. He didn't even pass notes to her asking her if she was okay or something, but did it really have to be like that? How could she know, she was never familiar with those things. She might have gone out with a Blackthorne boy before but that was still middle school, and he was a two-timing jerk.

She stared at Joe Solomon while he read an excerpt from his favorite novel…she realized it was easier when she only had a crush on her English teacher, it was so much easier than liking a guy her age. A guy who seemed to be _all that_, but actually was unpredictable. Why did she like him anyway? Maybe she didn't really like him, she just got used to him being around and eventually she felt like missing him when he wasn't there to bug her. _Did she really like him?_ Or did _he really _like her? How the hell on earth could she ask Zach if the feeling was mutual? Should it just go like _Hey, I want to ask you something, do you like me?_ But that was weird and he might be turned off by her straight-forwardness.

Then she thought of the cleverest idea of any girl in her situation would think of. Ask for Macey's advice.

"What do you think? What do you think I should do? It's driving me crazy not knowing what he thinks about me." Cammie sounded like a shallow teenage girl for one moment in her life. She knew she was talking superficial, but what could she do? It was what she wanted to say.

Macey moaned, annoyed by Cammie's tone, then she cleared her throat. "It's easy. Ask him out to give him the hint that you're into him. And I'm sure that he won't let the night pass without kissing you. If he kisses you, then bingo! You got your answer."

Cammie had never asked out a guy before. Especially not a guy like Zach. Zach was the kind of guy you could never predict by just one look. He might look like a happy-go-lucky guy who you think would just agree to go on a date with you, but he could be really deceiving. He could actually turn you down and break your heart into pieces.

"Do you have any other options in mind? Options that won't actually make me swallow my pride. You know how I've been to Zach ever since we met. Don't you think it's very unbelievable of me to ask him out?"

Macey was silent for a while, all Cammie could hear was her mouth chewing. Probably a gum. "How about _Date To Donate?_ He's going to bid for you, that's for sure. And when he wins you for the night, he'll ask you to have dinner with him, walk by the park, and if he kisses you there, he's into you. You're not swallowing your pride with that because he's the one who bid for you. You didn't ask him to go out on a date."

Cammie felt her face brightening up. Macey's idea was a great one, but why hadn't she even thought of that? Of course, the auction thing. It could work. It could solve all her problems and answer all her questions.

"'Ya still there?" Macey said to the mouthpiece.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Mace. Thanks." Cammie hid her excitement. She couldn't wait for the auction, she couldn't wait to know!

Macey was actually rolling her eyes to the mouthpiece, thinking how stupid Cammie was. For her, it was just a simple idea, her normal guy ideas. She couldn't wait till Cammie hear her best guy ideas, she wondered how Cammie would react. "I know. So…you really are into him?"

Cammie nodded and then realized she was actually talking to Macey on the phone. "Yeah, I do. It just happened all of a sudden. I can't even believe it just happened. I really hated him didn't I?"

Macey coughed fakely. "No, actually you never hated him. You were just playing hard-to-get because you liked him the first time you saw him. Even though he wasn't trying to get you, you were playing hard-to-get. Lucky you, he wants you."

Cammie frowned. "We're not yet sure, remember?"

"I'm certain." Macey giggled.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**Again, A FAVORITE CHAPTER of mine!**

**Please review!**

**I'm awestruck by my speed of uploading.**


	29. Chapter 29 Don't You Shiver?

For many days isolating herself from all the earthly things around her. She just focused on two things for once: _The Musical _and _Schoolwork_ and she realized it was better that way. Even though once in a while, she'd think about Zach and the auction, she'd distract herself and divert her mind into the things she should focus on.

Cammie's day-to-day routine was waking up, eating, studying, doing homework, talking to Macey, studying, and sleeping. And sometimes, she'd think of Zach and would just force herself to go to sleep even though she'd just waken up. She wondered if she was driving him crazy like he did to her. Did he even think about her _that _much?

Rachel and Matthew Morgan picked up Cammie one day after her rehearsals to go shopping for Christmas stuffs—decorations and gifts for people Cammie didn't know existed. By the end of the day, they ended up filling up the whole car with annoying and itchy decorations and fancy gifts. She was glad she already bought gifts for her best friends, personalized robes with all of their four names on them in their favorite color. She bought a little something for her parents and for her other friends, even the teachers she never really liked. There was just one person she still hadn't bought anything for, it was obvious.

Snow was piling up everywhere and the scent of Christmas was already there, it was like waiting for the people to set their decorations inside and outside of their houses. It seemed like every house Cammie would see when she drove her car had either a big Christmas tree or a fat pale snowman. Even her house was decorated, there were bright Christmas lights that blinked every color, raindeer and Santa, stockings by the fireplace and gifts under the Christmas tree.

She wondered how she was able to survive those weeks without asking Zach if he liked her. All their conversations went like _Did you sleep well last night?_, _Do you need some help with your homework?, Can I walk you home?, Can I drive you home?_ And every time Zach would open the discussion of the _being official_ issue, she'd divert the topic and prevent the topic from coming back again. It was either she was waiting for the auction to know the answer or she was just too coward to even want to think about _his_ answer. But the time for waiting was over, in a few days, there'd be the auction.

"Do you notice anything different about me?" Zach was making his eyes blink thinking it would look tantalizing, but to Cammie, it looked obnoxious.

"Your eye twitches?" Cammie shrugged.

Zach pushed Cammie onto the lockers, placing his palms on either side of her head so that she wouldn't be able to escape him like she always did. What Zach didn't know was, Cammie wouldn't even try escaping him, she actually felt anxiously happy when he did that, Zach's warm breath on her face sent weird sensations in her chest that make her want to shiver.

"Not that," Zach sighed. "Look at me."

Cammie started with his hair, it was still black, but it grew longer, not the buzz cut she used to hate. His eyes, they were still dark, no hint of contacts. His nose, it was still the same, like a Greek god's. His lips, they were still the same, only more expressive than usual. And his clothes…he wasn't wearing all-black anymore, he was wearing a gray shirt that hugged the muscles on his chest, jeans with lots of holes in it and normal shoes. He'd changed, _she thought_.

"Wow, you've changed." was all Cammie could say. She couldn't help but shiver when she saw hair fell down on his eyebrows and whip his head to push it away. Didn't he look just so irresistible when he did that? Months ago, his hair wouldn't even reach half of his forehead.

"Do you like it?" he asked, looking at her. She nodded slowly, trying to hide her smile, but she was not good at that. Zach smiled at her, his cheeks eventually turned pink but he seemed not to care whether she could see them or not.

"That's good." Zach winked and then disappeared to the hallways, leaving Cammie with her mouth open.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**Hey guys! I'd just like to clarify things.**

**First, Jake is Macey's cousin and he is not Cammie's ex.**

**Cammie's ex (and Macey's ex too) is a Blackthorne boy, he is NOT Jake.**

**I'd just like to clear that. **

**So anyways, please review! I'll be uploading the chapters soon, hopefully!**


	30. Chapter 30 Going Once, Going Twice

Cammie didn't know how she'd be able to transform from a typical girl-next-door to a date material if her friends weren't there, especially Macey, who allotted time to Skype with her to tutor her about the right fashion sense and the rules of eyeshadow and lipsticks.

She had to be used to her appearance for the rest of the night, so she stared at herself for a while at the mirror. Was it really Cameron Ann Morgan? Wearing a girly dress, pumps and color on her face? For a moment, she felt like she wasn't herself, she felt like she was those superficial girls in movies who only cared about how people thought of them. But Cammie was simply the type who couldn't care less about her appearance or how people viewed her.

She didn't need to be beautiful tonight, she just needed to be herself in front of Zach. Zach liked her for the normal her and not the _girly_ her. She didn't need to be bothered of how she looked like because whatever she looked like, Zach would just right through her, wouldn't he?

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

The school auditorium was filling up already, parents, random guys from other schools and students from Gallagher and Blackthorne were there. Cammie could see from the curtains how excited people were for the auction to start. Her friends were excitedly sitting on the third row, whispering and giggling to each other. Who knew what they were talking about?

The other girls who would be _sold_ in the auction were already fixing themselves, one girl was demanding a retouch from her stylist while another girl was babbling about how expensive her dress was. Cammie didn't belong to these girls, if she wasn't better than them, then at least she was different.

Alas, the auction girls were already asked to come to the stage. Cammie, who never really liked being the center of attention of everybody, just stared blankly at the audience. Doubts were making her knees feel weak, what if no one wanted to have a date with her? That would be totally embarrassing. What if…

A Gallagher Girl was asked to take a step forward, facing the people. There were at least five guys who raised their hand, waving money, just to spend the night with her. She was so lucky, _Cammie thought_. And then, the Gallagher Girl #1 was sold for $80. Who the hell would spend that much for a date that would just happen by force?

Cammie was Gallagher Girl #7 and as her number got nearer, she felt number and number. She saw her friends mouthing a _Break a Leg_ but she was too busy to even try to do that. That was it…it would be her most embarrassing night ever, and her already ruined reputation would be twice dead.

Gallagher Girl #5 had the most bidders. Probably almost half of the auditorium was dying to have dinner with her. It was probably because of her very shiny and authentic blond hair and no-contacts blue eyes, _Cammie thought_. But if that was what she thought, she was superficial. Maybe GG #5 was just really charming, and really pretty.

It was Gallagher #6's turn and Cammie just felt like a zombie in front of a crowd. GG #6 had three bidders, one was in the football team, the other was a random guy who probably didn't go to their school and the third one was a hot guy who wore glasses. They were practically glaring at each other as they announced the money they'd bid on GG #6. And finally, it was sold to the guy who didn't go to their school. He probably was a college guy because he had a lot of money.

It was Gallagher #7's turn, it was _her_ turn. It was just a simple auction thing and years from now, she'd just laugh at it and think that being nervous in these moments was stupid. But it was the present, and it was creepy.

"Gallagher Girl #7 is Cameron Morgan…." Cammie couldn't hear any further than that. It was hard especially when she could see Zach there, staring at the stage, and probably at her.

"$50!" a guy shouted, and it wasn't Zach.

Cammie bit her lip, what if Zach didn't have money, and the guy won? She let her eyes look for the guy, and when she saw him, she couldn't help but just freeze. It was Jake, Macey's cousin. Right, Macey probably begged him to bid on her so that she wouldn't be humiliated if ever Zach turned out to be a cheapskate and wouldn't even spend a single penny on her.

Bex and Liz frowned, their heads turned to Jake. Bex was mouthing something to Cammie but she couldn't decipher it.

"$60!" a guy shouted. And it still wasn't Zach. His mouth wouldn't even move, he was just staring blankly at the stage like wanting the moment to just pass away. What the hell was he doing just staring? Didn't he know it was Cammie's turn already?

"$70!" Jake yelled, the other bidder shot him a glare. Then another guy who was in the football team bid for $75. The three bidders bid until the last price was $120, and it came from Jake.

Zach had got to be kidding Cammie. He wasn't even paying attention to what was happening. She knew $120 was big money but still, Zach didn't bid on her.

"One hundred and twenty dollars going once…"

Cammie felt like the whole world just crumbled down before her. She was finally sold already, to Jake. Her best friend's cousin.

"Okay, Gallagher Girl #8 come on up!"

Cammie stared blankly in front of her, not even daring to catch a glance of Zach. If Zach was poor as a rat, she would've understood, but he wasn't poor, and he could've at least bid for her even if it was only for one or two bucks.

She knew what she had to do when she'd get home, thank Macey and her cousin for saving her from humiliation, forget about the night and take an evil slumber, of course, without dreaming of what _might have been_ with Zach.

When the whole auction part ended, Cammie still felt numb. It was crazy, she knew she couldn't get over of whatever Zach had or had not done. She knew that they weren't official, but they were cool, right? And he asked her if he wanted to bid on her, that meant he wanted to bid on her. But why didn't he?

"Oh Cammie!" Liz reached out to Cammie and wrapped her arms around her zombie best friend. Bex was checking up on Jake, introducing herself and leading her to Cammie.

"Thanks Jake, for bidding. You spent a lot." Cammie flashed him a weak smile.

Jake shrugged and grinned. "I'd do anything for my cousin's best friend."

Bex rolled her eyes. "Macey is a total life-saver."

Yeah, Macey was.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

Jake and Cammie were having dinner by the football field just like everybody else. The field was slightly lit and there were flowers arranged everywhere but it still smelled like wet grass. It was still the smell of any other football field. How ironic, Zach wasn't there to be with her. There she was, having a little dinner with a guy whom she barely knew. He barely knew her but he was willing to spend a lot for her, while the guy whom she thought knew her so well, wouldn't even do anything.

"Can I take a picture of us?" Jake suddenly asked and she agreed, smiling weirdly as the camera flashed. She couldn't care less about how she looked like in that picture.

"Thank you, really. You don't know how much it means to me. I was actually expecting someone to bid on me, but he didn't. And to have someone I barely know bid on me, it's just really overwhelming, thank you." Cammie said.

Jake just flashed her a smile as he took a bite of his sandwich, his eyes roaming around the field. The camera hung from his neck, swaying from side to side. It was more than crazy but Cammie still couldn't help looking for Zach everywhere. Maybe he was there, transformed into a green-eyed monster, remorseful for not bidding on her, but she didn't even see his shadow. She wanted to hate him, but that would be unfair, she hadn't even heard his side. He probably had a good reason why he didn't bid on her like he said he would. There should be a valid reason for _tonight_.

"Um, Jake, may I ask why you were watching the audition for the Marie Antoinette play?" Cammie asked all of a sudden, but her eyes were still roaming around the place.

Jake's forehead started to sweat but Cammie was too busy to notice. "I was there to watch my friend's sister. My friend couldn't be there and he asked me to be there for his sister. So I watched. I didn't bother you because I knew you were too busy, and probably nervous."

Cammie bit her lip. Did she really look _that_ nervous in front of everybody? She also wanted to know why Jake was in Zach's Halloween party, but that would be too interrogating and she might bore him so she just kept her mouth shut unless Jake would ask a question or make small talk.

It was almost midnight and everybody was standing up already, preparing themselves to leave. Half of the auction girls were probably dying to go home already, just like Cammie. But Cammie didn't actually want to go home, she wanted to see Zach and ask him _why_. Simply, why?

"Thank you for tonight, Cammie." Jake smiled warmly and gently wrapped his arms around her for a short hug. She just hugged him back and then they pulled away, before she knew it, she was alone, standing on a picnic cloth as Jake disappeared back to the school just like others.

The football field was staring to get dim when Cammie got back to the school building. She hoped badly that she had her phone with her so she could talk to Zach, but as a _Date To Donate_ policy, she was not allowed to bring any gadgets with her during the date.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**Please don't be upset I know it's getting sad again, but please wait till the next chapters which I'll be uploading soon!**

**Please review!**

**And thank you for your nice reviews! Thank you so much!**


	31. Chapter 31 Nightmare

"There has to be a valid reason." Cammie defended Zach in front of her friends, in front of Macey who'd been frowning ever since she heard the news.

"Yeah, right. He has a valid reason, but where the hell is it? Why hasn't he called you or something?" Macey shot her friends a glare. Her friends still felt the weight of her eyes even from the monitor.

Cammie was pacing back and forth, roaming around her bedroom, thinking about the possibilities. He deserved the chance to explain, right?

"I'm feeling that you two have bipolar." Macey said to the webcam, her eyes glaring and she looked like she wanted to eat her friends.

"What if he didn't have money or he was afraid? It could be anything, but I'm sure there's a reason. Everything happens for a reason." Cammie cleared.

Liz shrugged. "Yeah, everything happens for a reason. There has to be a reason why he acted like a jerk again, like he always does."

"If I see that guy, I'm so going to hit him!" Macey shot her fist up in the air.

Bex faced Cammie, her back at the webcam so Macey wouldn't be able to see. "Don't believe her." Bex rolled her eyes.

"You know what? You should just call him up." Liz handed Cammie the phone, but Cammie's hand wouldn't even reach out for it.

"I can't do this." Cammie bit her lip hard, avoiding the phone.

Macey groaned from the speakers. "Oh please, for the love of carbs!"

Cammie rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone, started dialing Zach's number. Her friends wanted to ask why she memorized his number but they knew it wasn't the right time. And it was probably none of their business.

After three rings, Zach had picked up. Bex and Liz pushed the speakerphone button immediately. "Who's this?"

Liz frowned while Bex' eyes widened. Macey was doing a commotion in the monitor, Cammie was glad she unplugged the speakers.

"What the hell? Doesn't he recognize the name in his phone? It's Cammie, duh!" Bex muttered to Liz but she told her to be silent.

"It's Cammie."

Zach made an annoying sound, as if to tell Cammie that he was not interested in talking to her. She wanted to argue, to ask him why he didn't bid on her, but she decided to just stay cool. She had to.

"Um, where are you?" Cammie asked, she was shaking because she knew it was such a horrible thing to ask. It was obvious she was just running out of words.

Zach cleared his throat. "Roamin' around."

Liz rolled her eyes, Bex was complaining to Macey silently to the webcam. There was a weird silence before Cammie opened her mouth.

"Are you in school?" she asked patiently, motioning for Bex to tone down her voice. She didn't want Zach to know that her friends were listening to their conversation.

"No." Zach said flatly. She could hear nothing from the background, he was probably just in his room or somewhere in his house. It was too quiet.

"Are you home? Can I come over?" Cammie asked, it made Liz and Bex turn their heads, they were glaring at her.

"You can't come to his house, it's late!" Bex whisper-yelled but Cammie dismissed her, telling her to shut up.

"What for?" Zach asked.

Cammie paused for a moment. Why would she even come to his house anyway? It was useless. She probably just wanted to see him, and she knew it was pathetic.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you're doing fine, you didn't—" Cammie was supposed to say _didn't bid on me_, but Zach cut her off. And she probably wouldn't have said it anyway.

"I'm doing fine. And it's not like you care." Zach said flatly.

Liz and Bex stared at each other, mouthing words. Cammie couldn't hear them but she knew that even her friends were bothered by Zach's _coldness_. Zach was becoming nothing but cold.

"I _do _care. You know that." Cammie said flatly, hoping Zach would hear the pain in her voice. Why did it have to be so hard with Zach? Why couldn't it be just easy, as easy as for other couples?

"Whatever," Zach's tone was flat. Just plain flat and blank. "I'm going to bed now."

"Wait!" Cammie exclaimed abruptly. Her chest was tightening, like she was hyperventilating but she wasn't. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what? I'm not acting. It's you who's been acting all along."

Liz swallowed a big lump down to her throat as she watched Cammie's eyes start to moisten. It was moist, but not that close too crying. Cammie wouldn't cry, they knew that.

Cammie chewed on her lip, taking deep breaths. "Why are you like this?" she asked firmly, even Macey who just saw her from the monitor, felt the firmness in her voice and in her face.

"It's because I realized how stupid I was. Just so stupid! Of course, why would I even think about it in the first place? I mean…Cameron Morgan? Come on!"

"Why are _you_ like _this?" _Cammie said through her teeth, her jaw was very pronounced and her eyes had this creepy look.

"It's because I just woke up from a bad dream."

Bex and Liz stared at each other when suddenly, a tear fell down from Cammie's right eye. _Woke up from a bad dream,_ that was something really cheesy, weird, but definitely painful. Her friends watched her wipe her tears. Even when they were still in middle school, they barely saw Cammie cry. She was fearless, and she was tough.

"So I guess I'm the bad dream?" No matter how much Cammie tried, her voice still shook. Showing no firmness.

Zach paused for a while. "A nightmare."

Cammie shut her eyes while tears ran down from both her eyes. She gritted her teeth so hard it could shatter into pieces already. Macey finally stopped talking and just stared at her friend from the monitor, speechless. Cammie…crying? It was hardly believable. She and Cammie hurt each other physically before, but she never cried. When Cammie found out that she was being two-timed by her first boyfriend, she just felt bad but never ever let anyone see her cry. Macey wondered just how hard it was for Cammie right now…

Cammie sat on her bed, taking deep breaths. "Say that again." Her heart stopped while waiting for him to answer. Maybe he was just playing a prank on her and was probably really going to say he loved her or something.

"You're a nightmare." When she heard his voice, she sank down to her bed, closing her eyes…

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**As promised…I uploaded this chapter real fast!**

**I wannnaaa cry….**

**I won't be saying anything, just please review! Thanks !**


	32. Chapter 32 That Darn Notebook

Cammie never felt so empty before, when she woke up she felt like it was still the same night, that same moment when everything just took a full turn. She woke up with her friends sleeping beside her, Macey's webcam was still on and she could see her, sleeping just in front of her computer.

After hearing those last horrible words from Zach, she didn't know if she still wanted to wake up or not. Was she better off dead? Probably not. She was Cammie Morgan, the fearless one. Nothing could ever break her down, not even a guy. Not again. Nope. She had to act like it happened years ago, like it didn't affect her anymore.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

After play rehearsals, Cammie went to the parking lot. The sun was just about to set and the place was getting darker already. She went to her car and looked for her keys inside her bag. She slipped the key into the hole then twisted it. Before she opened the door of her car, she looked around the place. Why did she even look around? It wasn't like Zach was going to be there wearing his King Louis XVI costume, running towards him, then he'd stand on one knee…it wasn't like that.

She just got inside her car, blasting the volume of the stereo. She hit gas and started driving, like it was just the usual days. It was snowing outside, and even in her leather coat, Cammie was still cold. It was December, she thought. What a great moment to end the year.

Her mobile phone vibrated in her pocket.

_**You left your notebook in my car. I'll just give it to you tomorrow. –Z.**_

Why would he still wait for tomorrow? He could've given it when they were still at school.

When she saw the street leading to Zach's house, she hit the brakes. She had the choice…she could drive to his house and see him there, and probably ask him again if she really was a nightmare to him. And possibly, get her notebook back. What if he was just drunk and didn't know what he was saying? She couldn't decide whether she'd turn to _that_ street or just avoid it. Just a left turn and she'd see him and really clear things between the two of them. What the hell was he even talking about when he'd said she was a nightmare? _You're a _nightmare was probably something a poet would say, it was a very meaningful and deep accusation for someone like Zach to just say. But he said it. What the hell in the world did she even do? She might be slightly bitchy, but she'd changed, right? And probably didn't deserve to be called a nightmare.

She turned left, driving towards Zach's house. It was the _only_ way.

Zach's black convertible was parked in front of his house, and suddenly, for a brief moment, Cammie's heart jumped again like it always did whenever Zach would be near. It was fate. He was home.

A woman appeared at the front door just before Cammie had the chance to knock. She knew exactly who it was, it was his _mother_. What a good timing…his mother was even there. She was so lucky. Really lucky. She stared at the woman. Zach had her eyes…those eyes she'd always stared at.

"Hi, I'm Zachary's mother. I'm guessing you're _Cammie._"

Oh my. Zach's mother was expecting her to come over. That just meant one thing. Zach was expecting her to be there too.

"Hi, Mrs. Goode," she flashed her an anxious smile. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that Zach expected her to be there. "I'm here to pick up my notebook. Zach told me I left it in his car. Is Zach home?" Cammie asked even though she knew he was there. His car was parked right in front of the house.

Zach's mother nodded and led her to the living room and asked her to take a seat. She realized the house still looked the same like the last time she went here. Nothing changed. It still looked like the fancy house she liked.

"Please feel at home while I get you something to drink." She opened an antique drawer and pulled out a notebook. It was her notebook.

"I found this at the backseat of his car." She smiled at her, and winked too as if to say something. Oh no, Zach's mother did _not_ just think Cammie and Zach did something at the backseat of his car!

"Zachary didn't tell me his tutor would be a very pretty girl." Zach's mother disappeared to the kitchen, humming a very catchy tone. Cammie couldn't help but blush and smile at the same time. Zach's mother thought she was pretty! Just why the hell did his mother know she was tutoring him?

After several minutes, Zach's mom appeared with a tray of cookies and chocolate shake. She asked her to take some and she did, even though she didn't really feel hungry.

"I'm really thankful that you agreed to tutor my son." She smiled at her. Cammie wasn't really planning on tutoring Zach that day, but if it was the only way to talk to him…

Cammie felt like a stupid zombie. What the hell was she going to tell Zach's mother? _You're welcome_? _It's no big deal?_ What?

"Oh, Zachary is here," Mrs. Goode stood up from the couch. "Zach, Cammie's here, I told you to not make her wait for so long."

Cammie smiled at Zach who seemed to be frustrated. "Cammie? What are you doing here?"

Zach's acting was so fake. He could never pretend that he wasn't expecting Cammie to be there in his house. His acting was so bad.

Now, Cammie was frustrated too. "Well," she held up the notebook, shrugging indifferently. "You texted me, remember? I need the notebook, it can't wait for tomorrow." She lied. Of course she didn't need that damn notebook.

"So Cammie, tell me about the things going on in your school." Mrs. Goode smiled at Cammie, waiting for her to answer. What the hell was a cheerleading squad anyway,_ she thought._ "Zach's been telling stories about the girls in your class. Do you know Cameron Morgan?"

Cammie bit her lip, concealing her laughter. She knew Cameron Morgan so well.

Mrs. Goode rolled her eyes, grabbing a cookie from the plate. "Zach told me she lost the Student Council election to him."

Cammie bit her lip hard at the thought of her own loss. But she couldn't care less. She was over the Election already. Really over it. All she could do was smile…he'd been talking to his mother about her. How sweet was that?

"Mom—" Zach tried to cut off his mother.

"He tells me she's really smart, determined, and talented. Just shallow." Mrs. Goode shrugged like it was no big deal, she laid back on the couch, chewing on her cookie.

Zach's eyes went from her mother to Cammie, then from her mother to Cammie again. He didn't know what to do. It was a full mental block that just hit him.

"What's the matter?" Mrs. Goode faced Cammie.

Cammie bit her lip. It was so weird talking to Zach's mother, especially when she'd thought that Cameron Morgan was shallow. "My name is Cammie, Cameron Morgan."

"You said her name was Cammie." Mrs. Goode glanced at Cammie, _those eyes…_they were creepy. Like Cammie was a ghost and Mrs. Goode was frightened to see her.

Zach glared at his mother, then rolled his eyes. "Mom! Did it ever occur to you that Cammie was a nickname for Cameron?"

Mrs. Goode shook her head, agitated a little. "Cammie, the one who ran for president? Is it you?"

Cammie nodded slowly.

Mrs. Goode's words just hit Cammie right there, like bull's eye. _Shallow. _Who else in the world could it be? It would be really acceptable if those words came out from a random person's head, but they came out of Zach's. He was the one who thought that she was shallow.

Zach sighed, facing Cammie, and then his mother, and then Cammie. He didn't know whom to talk and explain to first.

Zach shook his head slowly, his eyes still on Cammie.

Mrs. Goode's face flushed. "I am terribly sorry, dear," Mrs. Goode laughed her way out of humiliation. "I didn't know. I'm really sorry, sweetheart. I thought…oh my," the doorbell rang all of a sudden. She wrapped her arms around Cammie for a brief moment and headed to the front door.

Cammie still couldn't believe what she just heard. "What was that?"

Zach's face was pale like paper and he couldn't look straight into her eyes.

"Shallow? Really? First I'm a nightmare, now I'm shallow?" Cammie's throat was starting to get really rough and dry, like it always did when she was about to cry. Her chest muscles were contracting unusually. "If there was a person whom I think understands me the most, it's got to be you. But I was so wrong."

Cammie started walking out from the house, catching her breath as she reached the door of her car. Zach was calling out for her but it was just so crazy: her mother, and the issue of being shallow…

Zach caught her by the wrist. "Cammie, wait!"

"What?" Cammie blinked a tear. She used her other hand to wipe the teardrop away from her right eye. That darn teardrop.

"I didn't know you were coming over."

Cammie rolled her eyes, pulling away from him. "So what? That's not even the point, dumb twit!"

"I'm sorry I called you shallow."

Cammie swallowed. "Actually, I'm tired of this. So please, just let go of my wrist? I've got to get home."

"I won't let go of you." Zach grinned a little but when he realized Cammie didn't think it was funny, he stopped smiling. "Alright, I'll let go of you if you listen to me first!"

Cammie nodded slowly, swallowing her spit again. It was so pathetic, he already called her shallow and she was still willing to listen to him.

"About the shallow part—" Zach paused. Cammie rolled her eyes, _he really had to say it again_. "I'm sorry."

Cammie just kept nodding passively. "Fine. Let go of me please."

Zach exhaled. "Please, I'm sorry, can't you see?"

Cammie just stared at him. "Okay," she breathed. "I know you're sorry. Just please let me go!"

"Not until you tell me you forgive me." Cammie looked disgusted. It was going on again, the same silly tiring drama of theirs. Hot and cold, hugs and shoves, all those up and downs…she's had enough already.

Zach nodded. "I'm sorry, okay! I told her you were a shallow overachiever, and I'm so sorry. I know it's really harsh for me to say."

Cammie swallowed. "Harsh? You mean, horrible."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Please. It's not like you're Saint Miss Always Good. You're not that innocent either."

Cammie crumpled her forehead. She didn't know what to think anymore. She was a nightmare last night and now she was a shallow overachiever. Things changed too fast.

"Is that what you really think of me?" Cammie wiped her eyes so the tears wouldn't fall. It was so pathetic to cry in front of a guy. "Just…what did I do, exactly?" Cammie's jaw clenched.

"I was so upset. You made me so upset!" Zach's face was flaming, his neck was turning a little redder than usual.

"What the hell in the world did I do?" Cammie asked.

Zach frowned, letting go of her wrist. "Just please stop it. It's so fake. It's so annoying." He disappeared back into his house, leaving her alone beside her silly lonely car.

Cammie wanted to laugh and cry. What the hell was that? Last night she was a nightmare, a few minutes ago she was shallow, and then in a series of seconds she became fake and annoying too.

When Cammie was driving to her home again, she realized that going to Zach's house was just the worst idea that'd ever come into her head. She didn't get anything, she didn't get the answers she needed, not even her notebook. She'd dropped it somewhere.

That darn notebook.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**SINCE YOU INSISTED, I uploaded it already. I know this chapter didn't change things, it even worsen things, didn't it? **

**But I'm still happy since I know things won't stay this way. It's got to change. Zach's got to tell why he didn't bid on her!**

**I'd like you to know that I've written the next four chapters already, I just need a lot of polishing and I still need to figure out how to write it in such a way that it won't OVER things. So yeah. **

**Anyways, please review!**


	33. Chapter 33 Bad

"Wow, that's really harsh, Cam." Bex said when she'd heard every detail of the story. Cammie felt numb as she spilled all the details to Bex. She loved her life so much, it was so full of drama.

"Oh well…" Cammie shrugged. "I guess that just means I should just focus on what's left of my Senior year."

Bex looked at her friend, then squeezed her hand. "That's the Cammie I know."

They both descended down the hall, holding each other's hands. They were giggling as they past Zach, as if Cammie wasn't affected. But Cammie didn't know Zach was even there.

_"I can't believe he called you shallow…."_ Zach heard Bex say to Cammie as they disappeared.

Zach felt hot despite the freezing weather. Why did Cammie look like she wasn't affected? And he felt so affected? It was so unfair.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

You could call it crazy or obnoxious or anything synonymous to _stupid_, but Cammie and Zach were both declared _Trigonometry Wizards of the Week_. They both had ninety four percent grade on their last quiz. It was either Cammie did better or Zach did worse.

"You could tear the paper apart, you know!" someone in the class yelled.

There was no way Cammie was sharing that stupid piece of paper with Zach. Of course, she didn't think it was stupid, she would love to get that piece of paper, but she loved her pride more than that.

"You could keep it." Zach offered her the paper. She shook her head.

"No, keep it." Cammie insisted, avoiding Zach.

How could this happen right now? She was so happy for the both of them but she couldn't even express it.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

The drama teacher stood in front of everybody with her hands on both sides of her waist, examining each actor's faces. Just a few minutes ago, she'd said that they were no small parts, just small actors, and it just didn't make sense to everybody. Of course they were small actors and small parts. How would you compare the role of Marie Antoinette to the role of a French peasant?

"Has it ever occurred to all of you that the musical is only two weeks from now?" the woman who wore the same old-school polo shirt said in a very serious tone, so serious that it even sounded more like creepy. "Two weeks, can you imagine? Only two weeks and some of you are even thinking about tardiness?"

She paced back and forth, thinking of some harsh words to say. "I want us to double time, we're going to rehearse during weekends." Everybody let out their _Oh nos, What?, _and all those surprised-annoyed expressions. Cammie just let out a sigh. It was probably what she needed.

"Actors," the old-school teacher faced them. "I want you to stay close to the Student Council officers, they'll be helping us with the set-up and promotion of our musical."

Perfect timing, _Cammie thought._ Why did it even have to be right now? Why not any other day? Why?

"Marie Antoinette, I want you to rehearse _yada-yada-yada-yada…_" the words that slipped from the teacher's mouth were barely audible to Cammie. How would she be able to stay close with the Student Council officers? How could she bear being near to Zach? She swore if they'd stay close again, they'd explode already. Like gold and carbonate. Like vinegar and baking soda.

Cammie threw her bag into one of the chairs then proceeded to the backstage when she was called by the director. For the first time she was enjoying pressure again, the pressure of being the best and giving everything. She loved the pressure being put on her, it made her feel alive and less like a zombie.

After two hours of reciting the same old lines, everybody felt the exhaustion in their minds and bodies, and finally, the director told them to go home already. When she went to the chair to look for her bag, it was gone.

"Has anyone seen my stupid-looking duffel bag?" Cammie asked one of the assistant directors who was fixing something inside his own bag.

"Is it the one with donut stains on it?"

Cammie tried not to laugh and nodded.

"Saw it at the backstage door." The assistant director said without looking at her, he was busy adjusting the strap of his own bag.

Cammie walked up the stage then to the backstage. She saw her lifeless duffel bag lying open just in front of the backstage door. It looked like it was robbed or something.

"Oh shi—" she looked inside her bag immediately hoping she hadn't lost her money or keys. It was the last thing she wanted.

Her car keys were there and so were her tremendous amount of money accumulated from her savings. But some of her personal things were missing, like her mirror, handkerchief, and a lipgloss. The thief must have been a girl who envied her stupid set of make-up and accessories.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

"Why do you look like that? What's the prob? What's going on between you and Big Z?" Bex asked, holding a book in front of her face. _Big Z?_ Cammie laughed.

Bex decided to spend the night at Cammie's house since Mr. and Mrs. Morgan wouldn't be home. Sometimes it was fun not to have your parents around all the time.

"Nothing's going on. That's the problem." Cammie buried her head into the Physics book, smelling the addicting scent of ink on the recycled paper.

"I'm sure you'll have it fixed before this year ends." Bex said.

"I really hope you're right. I don't know what I'll do if this will keep on going till next year. I hate the drama."

"Finally, you learned to hate it already!" Bex sighed. Cammie rolled her eyes. She'd always hated the drama, she was just too full of herself to admit it. To admit that she really felt something for Zach.

"So anyways…we were told that we should keep close with the student council members. What do you think about that?" Cammie raised an eyebrow while waiting for her friend to respond.

"I think…that's a brilliant idea," Bex said ironically. "No. I think that's obnoxious. It's like it's being done on purpose."

"I know! But it's always been like that, right? Even for the past musicals, the actors and the backstage people really need to get close to those student council peeps."

"So what will you do?"

"Obviously? Nothing."

Bex was playing TapTap on her iPad, both her thumbs tapping the shiny screen. "I heard they're opening the SC blog. Do you know?"

Cammie shrugged. How in the world would she know about it when she was so busy with everything in her life? "I don't know, why? I'm sure Zach's face would be all over it."

Bex's eyes were still focused on the slim tablet on her lap. "I heard it's gonna be full of updates, like homework, projects, events, parties and everything. It's going to be called _The Bulletin_: Targetting You. Targetting Life."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "What?"

Bex laughed, putting down the iPad. "I know, right! I heard it from Grant."

Cammie started to smile, fixing her eyes on her best friend. "Oh no, you didn't!"

Bex shrugged indifferently, dots of sweat were forming on her forehead. "Didn't what? You're creepy."

"Grant? Have you been talking to him?"

Bex stood up from her bed then started to pace around the room, the way teachers did whenever the class was having an exam. "Yeah, just please don't ask any further. I'm not willing to share it."

Cammie grinned. She was happy for her friend. At least one of them was happy and not both miserable. She'd never want her friend to be miserable. "Okay, I won't ask. But I am glad. Really glad."

"Thank you." Bex blushed.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

"I have bad news." Bex said just right before Cammie woke up…she wasn't even done opening her eyes and bad news was already there.


	34. Chapter 34 Oh The Drama

Why did it always have to be a bad news? Why not a good news, or a normal news, perhaps? Did it always really have to be something unpleasant for Cammie? It was like there was a huge conspiracy against her.

"Wow, I'm the headlines. What is this? The President's Diary?" Cammie started to smile as she scrolled down the page. It was an article written by the Student Council President who happened to be Zachary Goode, who happened to be the guy Cammie had been thinking about for the past few months. She wondered how she turned from a normal obsessive-compulsive Cammie into a completely different Cammie. It happened all so fast, like when you spend money in shopping.

"Wait till you read it." Bex crossed her arms to her chest, watching her friend's hand shake.

_**Cameron Ann Morgan, simply known as Cammie. As we all know, she's the current Marie Antoinette in the Annual Christmas Musical that will be held next week. We hope to see you all there. Anyway, I would have to say that this girl is indeed, is fearless. She lost the Election to me but still wouldn't be budged. She wouldn't back down. And that's something really admirable about her. There's probably no girl out there like her. A perfect package of beauty, wits, intelligence, talent, and fearlessness… **_

__She felt like she was sitting on clouds, staring at the beautiful view of the earth from above. Like she was in a whole different world, somewhere not on earth. A paradise, probably. Or something even better.

Bex was grinning from ear to ear. "Don't you just love him?"

Cammie bit her lip, trying to hide her happiness from her friend. "Why did he even write about me? I mean, the blog's supposed to be informing the students about the school activities. Why did he post it there?"

Bex frowned then immediately rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? It's because he's so shy to tell you. He just posted it there for everybody to see. He's so sweet, isn't he? The section's called _President's Diary. _It's like an open journal of the student council president."

Cammie nodded, her eyes still wouldn't blink, her eyes were still focused on that page, those were Zach's words…

"Do you think I should talk to him right now?" Cammie finally turned to her friend.

Bex rolled her eyes once again. "What do you think? You just sit there all day staring at those words? Go!"

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

Cammie found herself walking to the Boys' Locker Room, then stopped at the front door. She wasn't in the movies wherein girls just barged into locker rooms of their boyfriends to explain, breakup, complain, or whatever. She was in the real world, and sometimes, things in the movies never really happened in real life. Movies sometimes, were just products of people's imagination. What people _wanted_ to happen. Something that wouldn't happen.

But she barged in anyway, Zach thought she was fearless, didn't he? She had to prove him right. That what he thought about her was right. That he wasn't wrong when he'd thought that she was beautiful, witty, intelligent, et cetera. She was simply everything he thought of her about.

"Hey fearless girl!" a guy whistled. It made Cammie shiver. What would people think when they found out she just barged in the locker room?

"Where's Zach?" Cammie's voice shook as she asked a guy who wasn't wearing any shirt, exposing his muscled chest. He pointed the way and turned his back from her, feeling intimidated. In the movies, the girl usually got intimidated by a guy's muscled chest, but in real world, it was the guy who got intimidated by a girl.

"Zach," Cammie let out air of her lungs, trying to catch for breath. This was too much, _she thought_.

Zach immediately slipped into a loose white shirt before facing her. His face was still the expressionless face she'd seen for weeks now. "If you're here about the blog article. I'm sorry, I had to mention you there."

Cammie furrowed her eyebrows, confused. She wanted to open her mouth but nothing came out. Or at least, nothing that made sense came out.

"Truth is," Zach let out a breath. "We've thought about that last month, we thought that if I talked about somebody I liked, people would get interested and intrigued. Curious, perhaps since I've never really went out with anyone ever since the Merge. You know how the students in the school are, they're just curious about us. The football varsity. It's crazy. I know, you'd think I'm egomaniac, but if you'd only know the number of hits we got for that article—"

Cammie shook her head several times, still uncertain of what Zach was talking about. "What? I don't understand."

Zach sighed. "I wrote that short article last month for the blog debut so that we'd catch the students' attention. It was our strategy to make them look at the Student Council website."

Cammie frowned. "I still don't understand, what?"

Zach swallowed. "It just means one thing. I didn't mean that article. I mean, I meant it before. But not anymore."

Cammie shook her head, hoping that she really was oblivious, hoping that she didn't know the truth. "What?"

Zach shrugged. "I'm all over you, okay? I'm done. I just want to let you know that…the article? It doesn't mean anything. I wrote it _before_. Which means it doesn't apply to the present anymore."

Cammie nodded slowly, trying to absorb everything. She did the breathing exercises to avoid hyperventilating in times of distressing. "Oh, yeah. The article?" Cammie tried to laugh, she just hoped pretty bad it sounded genuine. "Haven't really seen the blog. I was busy lately. I just came to ask you about your plans for the play?" _Darn that!_ She thought. What the hell did she just say? Yeah right, she barged into the Boys' Locker Room just to ask Zach about the play? That was the worst excuse ever. Worse than worst.

"Oh," Zach's face dropped from the top of a hundred-storey building into the ground. "Yeah…the play. You can ask the other members, I'm not really into musicals or anything so I assigned it to other people."

Cammie found the whole situation more than weird so all she did was nod, and nod, and nod. "Oh well, okay."

Zach shrugged with an expressionless face and placed his face inside his locker like he was looking for something. Cammie rolled her eyes. She knew he wasn't looking for anything in the darn locker. He was just avoiding her.

When Cammie was about to turn her heel, Zach turned to him and exhaled. "Why are you here, actually?"

Cammie shrugged. "I told you, I was asking about the play. It's happening in a week?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "The real reason. Come on, you went to the Boys' Locker Room just to ask me about that damn play?"

Cammie bowed down her head, feeling her cheeks flush. Of course, Zach would know that she was just lying. She let out a breath. "I really went here to talk about the play."

Zach frowned. "I want the real reason why you came here."

Cammie bit down on her lip really hard. It was one of the moments when she wished she hadn't talked to him in the first place because it was just so weird.

Zach gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing. "Just apologize. Say those two words, _I'm sorry_ and I'll forgive you. I'll be yours."

Cammie looked up, with every hint of confusion on her face. "What the hell should I apologize for? I don't even know what I did!"

Zach laughed, rolling his eyes and then shaking his head. "Oh please! Please! Don't act like you're so clueless. Just swallow your pride and say the words. It's just so easy, say it and everything's fine."

Cammie swallowed, her face flaming. "Those words are damn easy to say! But I won't say it because I didn't do anything."

Zach moved towards her, looked for her hands and enclosed it with his. She felt a jolt of electricity. How long was it since he last touched her? "I'll forget everything. Just say those two words."

Cammie shook her head. "Not unless you tell me what I did. I didn't do anything!"

Zach dropped her hands, a big _You're-disgusting-I-hate-you_ look on his face. "You can't lie. I know what you did. And if you don't want to admit it and apologize," he shrugged. "You're out of my life."

"What the hell?" Cammie spat. "I don't even know what I did. I could swear to all the gods out there, I hell don't know!"

Zach grinned. "I enjoy watching your acting."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

Cammie faced Liz and Bex, shaking her head. "I surrender. That guy is a total weirdo."

Liz and Bex laughed. "What?"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "He's saying I should apologize to him when I totally have no idea what I did. He's crazy."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you try to apologize?"

Cammie frowned. "It's not like I did anything."

Bex touched Cammie's arm. "Sometimes, you need to apologize even though you didn't do anything. It happens, you know."

"In movies," Cammie said. "Who knows? He's probably up to something. Like maybe he's making a bet with his friends. That if he could tame me or something. If he could make me apologize to him for nothing. Whatever. I don't care anymore."

Liz rolled her eyes at Bex and whispered to her ear. "She doesn't mean it, believe me."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**SO yeah, I uploaded 2 chapters. **

**I'll be uploading PROBABLY one or two. **

**Thanks for your reviews and please keep them coming.**


	35. Chapter 35 Not Yet

"Have you ever considered asking Zach about what you did?" Liz asked Cammie when they were at the Library. Cammie was still feeling exhausted from the rehearsals and the pressure cast on her. In a few days, it would be the play already. And in a few weeks, the year would end already. She was afraid it would end everything between her and Zach.

"I've considered it a million times but he never told me. I'm guessing I really didn't do anything, he's just fooling around." Cammie shrugged, closing her eyes.

Liz glanced at Bex, asking for help. "I totally think we should ask him."

Cammie opened her eyes and turned to her friends. "Ask him what?"

Bex rolled her eyes. "If he doesn't want to tell you, maybe we'll make him tell us," she shrugged. "He can't just be a jerk for no reason."

Cammie grinned. "Believe me, he can."

Liz laughed. "Wow, you look like you're over him?"

Bex rolled her eyes at Liz. "Oh, she's _so_ not over him. Look at what she's doodling on her paper. Zach, Zach, Zach."

Cammie rolled her eyes, crumpling the paper on her table then putting it inside her pocket. She didn't even know she was writing his name all over the paper. It was like an involuntary thing, _she thought_. "You'll really do that for me?"

Liz smiled. "Of course I'll do it for you," Liz faced Bex. "I'm not sure with Bex. I'm sure she's just doing it for Grant."

Cammie laughed. "Oh yeah, Bex and Grant. Sounds like a good couple, don't you think?"

Bex rolled her eyes. "Nuh-uh, the topic is not about me. It's actually about Cammie and her jerk boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Cammie rolled her eyes then grinned evilly. "Yet."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**So….this is like breaking the record because I'm going to upload until the 40****th**** chapter. But it's not yet the end, for sure.**

**But please do find time to make a review for every chapter so that I'd know what you think. **

**I'm not sure if you'll be happy or upset with the drama. So yes, please review. And thanks for keeping up with my drama.**


	36. Chapter 36 He Would Be There

Cammie never thought that the stage would be something like that, full of lights, decorations and mostly glitters. She'd worked closely with the Student Council (excluding the president) for the past few days and she didn't really expect it would turn out like it. Like she really was in France, centuries ago.

"You'll do great, Cammie." Rachel kissed the top of her head and disappeared from the dressing room. Her father had also kissed her good luck and left, knowing that his presence would just build more pressure on her. Macey had already made a video for her, she was doing cartwheels, cheering for Cammie and wishing her good luck. Bex and Liz had a bouquet of red roses delivered to her house to wish good luck. Everyone was just saying she'd do great, everyone was wishing good luck, there was just one person missing. _Zach._

If Zach was just fooling around when he didn't bid on her, he wouldn't fool around the day of the play, right? It was practically a major event, something Cammie looked forward too. He wouldn't fool around this time, would he?

She just missed him. How long has it been since he last bugged her about random things? How long has it been since the last time he talked to her, serious or not? It felt like years ago already. She just missed it.

Her phone suddenly buzzed. Her heart stopped for a bit but when she found out it wasn't Zach, it was just one of her friends saying good luck, her hopes dropped. What if she just called him up? Tell him that he was sorry although she didn't know why she had to. It would probably change things. Not just things, probably everything.

"We're on in two minutes!" she heard somebody say, and then just like when Zach was around, her heart stopped.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

She didn't know how it happened but she was up there singing her heart out. Two things made her shiver: weather and anxiety. The feeling that everybody's eyes was on you watching out for flaws and mistakes was crazy. Some person out there was probably watching her every move, whether her eyes twitched weirdly or her make-up was smudged or something.

She saw her mother and father with _that_ look on their faces. The look of pride and anxiety. Pride for how their daughter was so good and the anxiety because of their fear that she'd trip or something. Cammie's eyes landed on her two best friends, who even brought banners saying _Go Marie Antoinette!_, and the others were just watching her with a yearning look on their faces.

Cammie loved the pressure of changing from an outfit into another in just a matter of seconds. When the lights in the stage would black out, she would have to go backstage really fast and change into a really multi-pound-weighing gown and then come back to the stage again…the adrenaline rush.

She was already past halfway the play but she still hadn't seen Zach. He couldn't be _that_ late for the play. It was either he was sick or he just didn't want to see the play. A row reserved for student council was there, fully-occupied and Zach wasn't sitting on any seats of the row.

When they were singing the last song, she was glad there would be an after party. Maybe Zach would be there, maybe Zach was already there, preparing for the party, setting up the balloons and the drinks and everything. She sang the last note with so much hope. _He would be there_.


	37. Chapter 37 Game Over

Finally…everybody was giving the cast and crew a standing ovation and they'd been applauding for around three minutes already. The cast and crew formed a straight horizontal line on the stage and took their bows.

Cammie was smiling from ear to ear for two reasons: the play was successful and it was already time for the after-party, meaning, she could see Zach already.

There were her parents waving at her from the exit, surely they'd be somewhere else already. And for the first time, Cammie thought that it was a good thing. No parents to interrupt her best night. She'd be completely on her own. And at least, they found time to watch her perform, that was the most important thing.

Bex and Liz were making their way to her, they got squeezed up by the audience who couldn't help but take pictures of the French-looking actors. And then there was Jake, in his usual black jacket, sitting at the last rows, his eyes were completely on Cammie. She didn't know if she should wave or come to him. Suddenly, he was just looking creepier and creepier as she looked at him. But hey, at least he went to see her perform. Unlike Zach.

Cammie didn't have time to talk to her friends because the actors were already called to the backstage. She wondered why she still had to go there when the play was already done. The play was successful, what was the need for another meeting?

"Oh my gosh! You were awesome up there! I was so braggy back there, I wanted to tell everybody _Hey see Marie Antoinette? That's my best friend!_" Bex was laughing hysterically. Liz was rolling her eyes beside her.

"Cammie! You were amazing!" Liz wrapped her arms around Cammie.

"Thanks guys!" Cammie flashed them a smile. The drama teacher signaled for her to come with her.

"Cammie, you've got to be at the party, Macey's going to be there." Liz smiled.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" Cammie said.

Bex laughed, wrapping her arms around her. "She didn't want you to know. It's a surprise. But we can't help it. Don't tell her we told you." Liz winked at her.

"So…have you guys talked to Zach yet?" Cammie exhaled, fixing her eyes on her best friends.

Liz and Bex stared at each other, with pursed lips as if there was something they didn't want to say.

"What?" Cammie asked.

"Truth is," Bex started. "He didn't want to talk about it. He completely blocked us, when we mentioned you, he just didn't want to talk further."

Cammie rolled her eyes "Right. Of course, he wouldn't want to talk about me. He's so furious, I don't even know."

"It's not like you don't know." They all heard Zach's voice. They all twisted their heads to find him standing behind them, with his usual black outfit and a newly-cut hair. Cammie missed his _growing-longer_ hair.

"Zach, don't be such a bastard, Cammie doesn't know." Liz said.

Zach just flashed her a straight face, obviously not believing her. Cammie walked closer to Zach slowly because she was afraid she'd trip in her stiletto heels and really heavy gown.

"Aren't you at least going to say congratulations?" Cammie said.

"Why? I didn't see the play anyway." Zach pursed his lips.

"Cammie, walk aside, I'm going to hit him!" Bex yelled while Liz held her by the arms, stopping her. Cammie motioned for them to just leave them alone. So they left, with anger on their faces. They both glared at Zach as they disappeared.

"Alright," Cammie threw her hands up in the air. "I'm tired of your drama. Why the hell are you here?"

Zach took a deep breath, his eyes still showing a hint of annoyance that made Cammie wince. Was he really _that_ furious? "I wanted to talk to you. About us."

Cammie's heart started to race again, did he just mention _us?_ But there never was _them_. And judging by how Zach was acting, there probably would never be a _them_. "What about?"

"This is your last chance," Zach said with wide eyes and clenched jaw. "Just say you're sorry."

"What the hell?" Cammie frowned. Zach was becoming really weird and creepy. What one earth should Cammie apologize for?

"Last chance." Zach said with a firm voice. His arms were crossed to his chest, like he was just waiting for Cammie to answer him.

"Why will I apologize for something I didn't do? For something I completely am unaware of?" Cammie swallowed, wondering what in the world had she done.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Just stop lying!"

Cammie laughed. "I'm not lying!"

"You're a bitch." The words just practically stung. Like a jellyfish or something. Cammie took a grip, she gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw. No, of course, she cried about him before and she would never ever do that again. Her crying usually happened as often as solar eclipses.

"You're sick." She shook her head. Zach was completely hopeless and she knew it. She was a nightmare, then a shallow overachiever, then a bitch. What was next for her?

Zach was smiling, then shaking his head too. "Cameron Morgan…..the best actress ever. Just tell me how you do it?"

Cammie raised an eyebrow and titled her head. "Fuck you."

Zach laughed to himself, and then looked at her intently. "Fuck you too."

Cammie started to laugh, amusing herself. She swallowed her spit and faced him. "You are so sick, you know? Just remember this, okay? Listen very well. I totally don't know what you're accusing me of, honestly. I'm guessing this is one of your stupid games, but hey, I'm not in for it anymore. Just leave me alone from now on? You're sick. Fuck off!"

"You don't know?" Zach looked disgusted, still doubting.

Cammie pursed her lips, her cheeks flaming.

"Evidences never lie." He spat.

She rolled her eyes. "There you go again, talking about things I don't even know about. What the hell are you calling evidences? Just what the hell?"

"I saw your things in _his _car and _his_ room!" he yelled and suddenly everybody's heads turn to them. Some ignored them and just thought that they were just a teenage couple fighting, some wanted to camcord the moment and some just didn't care at all.

"What things? And whose fucking house and car is that?" Cammie spat.

"Shit!" Zach gritted his teeth. "Just stop lying!"

"Whose car?" Cammie's voice was firm.

"Macey's cousin!" he yelled. Cammie's heart stopped, she was totally uncertain of what to believe in. What the hell was this guy talking about?

Zach rolled his eyes. "Do I still have to say his name? Do you not remember? Maybe you don't. Because you're so busy sleeping around, you don't know who're the guys you didn't sleep and did sleep with!"

In the movies, Cammie would've slapped him and cried like a toddler but in reality, she just smiled, thinking about how madly crazy Zach had become. He seriously needed some help.

"How could you sleep with him? How could you just do it with other guys when I was completely humiliated trying to get your attention?"

Cammie didn't know if she should even respond. She knew she had to be careful with her words because if she said the wrong word, Zach could explode right there and she didn't want that to happen. What in the world would she tell him? Should she admit she slept with Jake when he practically was still a stranger to her?

"How on earth did you come up with that theory?" Cammie raised an eyebrow.

"Jake gave me a ride, and I saw your handkerchief in the backseat. I didn't care because I thought it was just a lame hankie. But when I went to his house, I saw your pictures, and most of your things there. Your clothes were there! Just please, admit it! You were probably sleeping around with him when I was so obsessed about making you like me. How stupid of me!"

Cammie laughed. "Yeah, how stupid of you. That's crazy! I don't even know where he lives, or if he has a car! You just saw my pictures and you already concluded I had sex with him? How mature."

Zach groaned. "Not only your pictures, I saw your clothes! _Your_ clothes! What else do I need to see? Your underwear? What?"

"How sure are you they're my clothes?" Cammie laughed, still not believing how Zach had gone really crazy.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, this is pointless. You're already caught in the act and you still don't want to admit it."

"I didn't sleep with him, okay? You could ask Macey, she's his cousin. And if we had sex, he probably would've told her. But we didn't do it okay? Just get over it."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Bitch." He turned his back from her and walked away.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

At the after-party, all Cammie could do was talk about Zach, complain about how he said horrible things to her, and vice versa.

"He called you a bitch? That's crazy." Bex groaned. Cammie just laughed it off, Zach was becoming hopeless and there probably was no way left for them to be okay if he'd continue to accuse him of random things she never did.

"I think you should make him jealous. Why don't you look for Jake and kiss him or something? That'd be really fun."

Cammie felt like she heard trumpets playing. "That. Is. Brilliant!"

Bex shrugged and grinned. "I know! If he gets jealous, then he was probably making all those stuffs that he said. I'm certain he just wanted to get your attention."

Cammie shrugged, smiling. It felt good to have smart friends.

"I'll leave you here, I'm going to look for Macey and Liz. They're busy with their serious talk. Ugh." Bex left.

Cammie found Jake together with other unknown people in the party. She'd considered Bex' idea, and so there she was talking and laughing with him again. But Zach was nowhere, how could he make him jealous if he wasn't seeing them anyway?

She texted Bex to look for Zach and make him see her and Jake.

"So…you know my friend, Zach?" Cammie asked all of a sudden while Jake took a sip of his cocktail drink.

He nodded slowly as Cammie watched the dark circles under his eyes. "We met, I think. He's such a boy."

She smiled to himself. _If only he knew how much of a _boy_ Zach was_.

"Listen, do you want to like…uh, hang out somewhere?" he asked, watching her intently. She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. She was glad she already got out of the heavy gown and corset she wore just hours ago.

She didn't know if she should say yes. She wanted to see Zach, she wanted him to see the two of them so that he'd get over his lame theory that they slept together, but if she went out with Jake, Zach wouldn't see him and he wouldn't get jealous.

"Oh, okay. Um, sure. I'm sick of this party anyways." Cammie smiled and finished up her iced tea.

"Wow, you must be thirsty. Do you want something to drink? I'll get you one before we leave." Jake offered. She nodded and smiled.

Jake stood up and headed for the bar.

Somebody gripped her wrist and pulled her. "You have to stay away from that guy! Cammie, just stay away!"

It was _Zach_. Who else could a really weird-paranoid-stupid voice belong to? His hair was a little bit messed up and his breath smelled like alcohol. Not the usual mint Cammie was familiar with.

"You're drunk, silly." Cammie pulled away.

"I'm not! I just drank a glass. I'm not drunk. Can we talk? Please. I'm sorry I called you a bitch. Just please let me explain!"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "You want to explain? Later."

Jake came back with a glass of iced tea. "Here you go, Cammie."

Cammie took the glass and sipped a little to moisten her really desert-dry mouth. The iced tea was delicious, _she thought_.

"You psycho. Bastard! Get away from her!" Zach yelled, shoving him.

Cammie glared at Zach, dropping the glass. "What is wrong with you?" She figured out that making Zach jealous was probably not a good idea since Zach was starting to get really violent.

"Cammie, I need to tell you something. Stay away from that guy!"

"Whatever." Cammie rolled her eyes, staring at the shattered glass on the floor.

Jake smiled brightly at Cammie. "Shall we go?"

She glanced at Zach before facing Jake. She wanted to laugh, Zach looked really miserably jealous. "Yeah, let's go."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

Jake's car was a bright red comfortable with comfy seats and the new car smell. Cammie started to wonder whether she drank an iced tea or something with alcohol because her eyelids were starting to close.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked with his eyes on the road. He took a glance of her.

"Yeah, just dizzy." She cleared her throat and scratched her eyes, forcing them to open. Maybe she just lack some sleep. She was sure she'd be taking an evil slumber later.

"We're we going?" she asked.

"Just sleep." Jake didn't look at her.

Cammie's heart was starting to race, but not in the good kind of way. There was something wrong and she was one hundred percent sure about it.

"Can you pull up here?" Cammie pinched herself to wake up.

He seemed like he didn't hear her. "Jake, please just pull up here."

Instead of slowing down and pulling up, the car started moving faster, into a place Cammie didn't even know existed…

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**


	38. Chapter 38 Sleeping Beauty

She knew she was awake, or probably just partly. But her eyes were open, she was breathing, it was just her body…she couldn't move at all. She could blink her eyes, and breathe in and out, just couldn't move a finger. Once in a while her eyes would really close but she'd force herself not to fall asleep.

Jake had managed to carry her from the car to his room even if it was badly snowing and freezing outside. How romantic right? But Cammie felt nothing but fear. What the hell had she done? Who the hell was this guy?

When she saw his room, she just realized what mistake had she done for coming with him. His walls were covered with different pictures of her she didn't even know existed. She felt a chill sent up to her spine, the hairs of the back of her neck were rising. And she was sweating cold. Those pictures…candid shots…from her rehearsals, from the party…the pictures were taken from almost everywhere she had been to for the past weeks. He had been following her for some time now.

He slowly put her on his bed and watched him for a while. She could barely see his face for her eyes were betraying her. In a minute or two, she knew she would be passing out already. It was inevitable.

"Who the hell are you?" Cammie had managed to let out a shaky voice.

"I'm the one for you. I'm the one…."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

"Have you seen Cammie?" Macey asked Zach. She was looking pretty much hysterical and anxious. Like she was on drugs or something

"Yeah I have." Zach said flatly, taking a long sip of an alcoholic drink Macey never knew existed in any bar.

"Well, hello? Where is she? Because apparently, she's in danger." Macey had this begging look on her face. And a little impatience growing on her face.

"Really. Cammie? In danger?" Zach rolled his eyes, showing no hint of interest in what Macey was saying. He stared at the floating ice of his drink like it was the most important thing in the world.

"I am serious! Where did she go? She's in so much danger."

"How could she be in danger when she's currently with the guy she's been sleeping around with?" Zach's eyes reddened. But it was probably not because of tears, probably because of too much alcohol.

"No time to get jealous. Where the hell did she go?"

Zach pointed to the exit. "There, I think. Don't blame me, I actually tried to stop her, you know. But since she's so excited to sleep around again with your cousin, she ignored me."

"Yeah, she ignored you because you're horribly drunk. And do you see that tall guy grinding with the girls?" Macey pointed to the guy in the middle of the dance floor, who obviously, wasn't part of the play, obviously, just some random party crasher who wanted to get laid. "That is Jake. That's my cousin. Not who Cammie left with. The real Jake McHenry by the way."

Zach groaned, drinking everything from his glass. "So it wasn't your cousin Cammie slept with! Ugh, I can't believe I believed Cammie when she said he was your cousin."

Macey shoved him really hard so that the glass fell from his hand. "You're so dumb, you know that? Cammie didn't sleep with anybody, not with my cousin or that fake cousin. Jake is probably a con-artist, or worse, a psycho. Cammie's in big trouble. We've got to find her."

Zach stared blankly at her. "Now you too are lying to me!"

"I am not! No one is! Can you get over yourself for a moment and help me look for Cammie and that fake cousin?"

"What for? Cammie cheated on me. I know we might not be officially together but it's the same thing. She slept with that guy. She cheated on me, why would I care about her?" Zach said.

"Because she's _seriously_ in danger right now." She clenched her jaw and took a deep breath, trying to be as patient as possible towards Zach.

Zach exhaled. "Fine."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

Cammie's eyes finally closed, and there was nothing she could do for them to be opened. It was like there was a heavy rock on her eyelids that kept her from opening them. She felt fingers tracing her thighs to her legs. She wanted to move but she couldn't. Her brain just wouldn't cooperate with her.

"What are you doing?" her voice was almost inaudible, she hoped he could hear her.

"We've always been meant for each other." His warm breath was on her knees. He started unbuttoning her shirt slowly, and she badly wanted to push his hand away but there was nothing she could do.

There was totally nothing that she could do. Her phone was inside her pocket, she tried reaching for it but she just couldn't move a muscle and her head was literally spinning. Or at least it felt like it. She knew she'd pass out again, and once she did, she didn't know what would happen.

Finally, the sleeping beauty fell asleep.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

"Are you sure this is his house?" Macey whispered as she took out her phone. She started dialing 911 and placed the phone to her ear.

"I'm damn sure. I won't forget this place. He gave me a ride one day after football practice, and he asked me to have a drink with him. That's actually when I realized Cammie's been sleeping around with him."

Macey frowned at him while she whispered to the mouthpiece, mentioning the address to the police. She finally hit the red button and placed her phone back inside her pocket.

"No, she wasn't sleeping around with anybody."

"I saw Cammie's clothes in his house, why would they be there? What proof do I still need?" Zach's face was pained.

"Oh my God! Can you just stop babbling and start saving Cammie?" Macey whispered, but her voice was loud enough to make Zach shut up.

"When Bex and Liz told me that Cammie met my cousin Jake at my farewell party, I totally knew it was a fake Jake. The real Jake McHenry was in London the night of my farewell party. And my cousin doesn't attend high school parties. I asked my dad's people to do some research about fake Jake and they found out that he was a drug addict. I didn't know he's a stalker and a psycho too!"

"What? So that guy's some psycho?" Zach's eyes widened.

Macey rolled her eyes, glancing at her back to see if there was anyone. "That's what I've been trying to tell you ever since."

"If he's a psycho, we must get in the house! He's probably doing something bad to her right now!"

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

Zach found Cammie half-naked and unconscious while Jake stared at her from a far. Taking pictures of her.

Macey felt like passing out when she saw the pictures of Cammie all over the wall. He was a total stalker, a total psycho. All pictures were stolen shots, pasted everywhere. A close-up picture of Cammie's face.

The walls were full of Cammie's pictures.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Zach yelled. Jake grinned evilly and dropped the camera, reaching for Zach. He hit Zach with his right fist and Zach wasn't able to defend himself so it hit straight to his cheekbone.

"We belong together. She belongs to me, not you." Jake hit him again but this time on his gut. Zach choked badly, he didn't know it would be this hard to fight with a psycho.

Macey didn't know what to do. She knew some martial arts but if Zach wasn't able to fight Jake, would she? He looked really buff and tough. But he didn't look like her cousin, _she thought_.

"You're a crazy psychopath. What have you done to her?" Macey yelled, shaking up Cammie to wake her up. But the sleeping beauty just inhaled and exhaled slowly, with her lips as red as a rose.

When Jake wasn't looking, Zach hit him on his gut too, and then on his right cheek, and then the left cheek so hard that Jake's mouth was bleeding already.

"That is for Cammie!" Zach hit him again on his right cheek. "And that is for you making me believe she slept with you!"

And that was when Jake had taken something out of his ever-mysterious black jacket. It wasn't a camera. It was something metal, shiny…dark…

It was a gun.


	39. Chapter 39 To See Or Not To See

The first thing that Macey did upon seeing the gun in Jake's hand was to kick. She didn't care if it would make the gun fall from his hand but she kicked up in the air anyway. And then the gun went flying.

Zach immediately reached out for it but Jake was too fast, he took hold of it and pointed it straight at Zach.

Jake was laughing horribly loud, blood and sweat was all over his face. "Your time is up, boyfriend."

Macey kicked Jake on his leg but he wouldn't budge. "And you," Jake turned to Macey. "You think you can back me down? No. You're just a little girl."

Zach stood up from the floor and started pulling the gun out of Jake's hand. There was one shot, and the window was shattered. And then another one on the ceiling. Zach tried hitting Jake with his head but it was no use.

All Macey could do now was to scream and cover up Cammie with her body. Despite the loud shots, Cammie was still sleeping and that was when Macey realized that she was probably drugged.

"You're digging up your own grave by attempting to kill me." Jake spat when he took hold of the gun. Zach was bruised and bleeding, lying on the ground. Jake apparently just shot him on his arm.

When Jake pointed the gun at Zach, three men in uniform appeared, handcuffing Jake. Macey was relieved. At last, the police arrived. She didn't know what she'd do if Zach was shot again. Jake started to pull away screaming really loud and even hitting one of the police officers but he was successfully handcuffed by a police.

Zach stood up slowly, stopping the bleeding of his badly injured arm. "How's she?" he turned to Macey.

Macey couldn't catch her breath. This was all too much already. She just swore she'd never come back to America again and bury herself in England. "She's fine. Are you okay? You gotta get to the hospital."

"I need to know what happened to her." Zach said softly, then groaned in pain. He was sweating badly.

"She's probably drugged. You two should go to the hospital and I'll talk to the police about all of this. I'll call my dad." Macey stood up from the bed and stared at Cammie before she went outside with the police who were pulling Jake out of the room.

"Hi," Macey said to one of the police officers. Her hands were still shaking, still couldn't get over what just happened. "I'm Macey McHenry, I'm the one who called you up. My friend is injured and my other friend is drugged."

"We'll take them to the hospital. Do you mind coming to the police station with us for some questions?" the police said.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

"So what's up with the psycho?" Zach asked with a throaty voice when Macey appeared at the door of Cammie's hospital room. Zach's arm was finally treated, white cloth wrapped around it.

Macey let out a sigh. "He's apparently a psycho. Just escaped a mental institution. They say he has an ex-girlfriend who looks like Cammie. He's been stalking Cammie ever since he escaped. He saw Cammie in one of the Student Council Election flyers, and started stalking her."

Zach let out a sigh, shaking his head. "It's probably why he had Cammie's stuffs…he was a stalker. That's why he had her clothes."

Macey nodded slowly. "Yeah, she didn't cheat on you or anything."

Zach stared at Cammie for a while and stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Macey asked.

"She can't see me," Zach shook his head. "I said horrible things to her and accused her of things she didn't do. I'm sure she's going to be furious."

Macey frowned. "No. Stay! Don't you think that she'd understand it? I think the person she wants to see when she wakes up is you."

Zach smiled half-heartedly and left the room.


	40. Chapter 40 Merry Christmas I

Cammie was advised to stay at home by her parents. Apparently, her parents overreacted and asked the police to watch their house for a week-long to insure her security. Macey's father, the Senator McHenry, also made sure that psycho Jake wouldn't escape the mental institution ever again to harm anyone anymore.

"Did Zach call?" Cammie asked her parents when they were having dinner. It was only a week after the very dramatic night of her life, and she thought that it would really be nice if Zach had called.

"No, he didn't." Rachel chewed on her steak, watching her daughter intently.

"Well maybe you didn't hear the phone ring, darling." Matthew turned to his wife.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No, he hasn't called, Matthew."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

Senator McHenry threw a Christmas Eve party for Macey and all her friends. _All her _friends meant everybody from Gallagher-Blackthorne and bunch of party crashers. It was a highly unusual party because of so much security people. There were CCTV cameras around, and every person who went to the party had to present a valid ID for their identification.

"I'm sorry for a very weird party, guys." Macey said to the microphone. "I can't help my dad. He's really like this."

Everybody laughed under the loud thumping of the music from the speakers. Thankfully, Cammie was allowed to go out of the house already.

"I can't believe this year is about to end already." Liz said to her friends. She was wearing a cute red dress and four-inch pumps. Very unusual for an Elizabeth Sutton.

Bex on the other hand, wore a glitter-studded white dress and flats. "Look at Cammie, she looks really stupid in that Santa costume. Who told her to wear that anyway?"

Macey motioned for her friends to shut up, and leaned in to whisper to them. "She's probably looking for Zach. She hasn't heard from him ever since that night of psycho attack. Let's just leave her alone, okay?"

Bex and Liz shrugged and followed Macey to the middle of the dance floor. The real Jake McHenry was dancing with some Gallagher Girl, his hair swaying from side to side as he moved his body to the beat of the music.

Cammie let her eyes look for any trace of Zach, any trace of dark clothing and buzz-cut hairs and when she thought she saw his hair, she immediately stood up from her chair and followed him. He was leaving the place already. He couldn't walk out on her again. Not anymore. She'd been waiting for him to call or visit her but he never did. He owed her a lot.

"Hey Zach!" Cammie yelled, and Zach turned into a halt. He slowly faced her. Cammie winced when she saw his badly bruised face. "Why didn't you call me? Where have you been for the past seven days?"

"I gotta go, Cammie." Zach turned his back from her and started walking away.

"You take one step, and I'm out of your life." Cammie said, making Zach stop walking, but he didn't look at her. Cammie was glad he didn't look at her, because she knew she looked pathetic.

Cammie started walking slowly towards him although her knees were shaking. "Tell me why you didn't talk to me. You knew I didn't cheat on you."

Zach still wouldn't turn to her. "For weeks, I guessed and guessed why you didn't bid on me, why you've been so ice cold! And when I found out that you thought I cheated on you, I was glad because it was something I didn't do. And I thought that when you found out it wasn't true, you'd talk to me again. Just like before. But I guess it just got worse."

Cammie was finally just a few inches from Zach. "Speak up!" she hit him on his back and made him turn to her so that they were face-to-face.

"What? Are you planning on just ignoring me?" Cammie frowned. She didn't know why there was no expression on Zach's face. Not even any hint of remorse. Just plain blankness. And it just pricked her heart to see him okay when she felt like choking.

She swallowed. "Oh," she bit her lip. "I'm right," she laughed to herself. "You'll never speak to me again, right? You'll just keep on ignoring me, like nothing happened? I totally don't get it, Zach. I mean, what is the real score?"

Zach finally looked at her. "Real score about what?"

"About us." Cammie looked at him, she saw him clench his jaw like he was controlling himself from doing something violent. Was he going to hit her? She just thought it was better than Zach just being cold towards her. At least he felt _something_ even if it was hatred.

"Can't you see? It's like the world is conniving for us to just let it go. When I thought you slept with Jake, my world is like torn apart, like everything around me shattered or something. But that only lasted for days, and when I found out you didn't cheat on me, it didn't really change things."

Cammie swallowed, her heart started beating faster. "What do you mean?"

"I figured out that," he looked at Cammie intently. "I don't care." He threw his hands up in the air. "I mean, I realized that even if you slept with all the guys at school, I wouldn't feel a thing."

She looked away, blinking the tears, then she bit on her lower lip really hard. The kind of hard that made your lip bleed. You could taste the rust of your blood but it didn't matter because you were numb already.

She finally looked at him, with so much pain and anger in her eyes. "Okay," she smiled and nodded slowly but her eyes never left his. "If you don't care then why did you get yourself in trouble just to save me?"

"The last time I checked, I wasn't that bad. There's still a little niceness left of me. I rescued you because I just can't party all night thinking that you were in danger. I'm not that bad, Cammie. And I knew that, that guy was a jerk."

"No," Cammie shook her head several times, smiling to herself. "You were shot! You came to rescue me because you feel something for me and you care about me. Just damn it! Please let's just be honest and end this drama."

"I'm being honest here." Zach looked at her. "Well maybe, before, I felt something for you. That's why I wanted to get close to you. But now, I just don't think I still feel that same feeling." Zach smiled. "But we could be friends, right?"

Cammie laughed, shaking her head a lot of times. "Screw you."

Zach shrugged and just started walking away.

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**I'll upload the last chapter/s within the next hours. Hopefully within the next minutes!**

**Please review!**


	41. Chapter 41 Here's To You

"So it's over? Like officially, over?" Macey frowned, but she couldn't help sympathize with her best friend. She was hoping for a really happy reunion with her friends but she didn't know it would be this dramatic. And really psychotic, for that matter.

"You never really were officially together and you're over? Wow, that's so fast, I think." Macey shrugged, taking a bite of her chocolate cake. Bex was dancing with Grant while Liz stared at Cammie with so much sympathy.

"I guess relationships don't really have to be _that_ dramatic," she pointed to Bex who was smiling from ear to ear while dancing with Grant. They looked so happy. Like there was nothing in the world could stop them from being happy. "It doesn't really have to be so dramatic like what's happened to me and Zach, right? If it's meant to be, it just has to be easy. Like Bex and Grant. They just hung out a few weeks ago, and they're together. It _should _be that easy."

Liz eyed Macey, asking for help. They completely didn't know how to comfort Cammie. It was something really difficult to do. They didn't know if they should tell her that everything was going to be okay or not. "Cam," Liz put her hand on Cammie's shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself. It's going to be okay even if _Zach and Cammie_ is over."

Cammie winced, her eyes widened at Liz. "Who says it's over? It's not over unless Cameron Morgan says it's over."

Macey laughed. "That is the Cammie I know."

"So what are you going to do?" Liz asked curiously.

A smile started to form across her lips. "I'm not going to stop until he admits that he really wants me. This year won't end without the two of us becoming officially together. Mark my word."

Macey grinned, raising her glass. "To the Cammie Morgan I've always known!"

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**Okay, it's not yet the end. **

**Please review!**

**I'll upload the next chapter/s in the next hours or minutes! **


	42. Chapter 42 He Will Be Here

Christmas was finally over and the year was just about to end already. Christmas decors were being removed from house to house, snowman was being removed already. Christmas trees and socks were being stacked in boxes, gift wrappers lied everywhere. Credit cards were horribly swiped from impulse and last minute Christmas shopping.

"I'd like you all to know, that since I've been a really nice girl lately, my dad is throwing me again, another party! A cool year-end party excluding the drama of security!" Macey squeaked. Liz and Bex high-fived each other while Cammie just stared at Macey.

"You have to make sure Zach is there. Please?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Of course, he'd be there."

Macey nodded. "Oh please, everyone who goes to Gallagher-Blackthorne or not, are invited. It's like an open party with free flowing drinks and we've got a band playing. I'm just not sure what band. But yeah…Grant's gonna be there," Macey grinned at Bex. "And so is the whole football team, so I bet Zach's going to be there too."

"But he knows I'll be there, he won't go!"

Bex grabbed for Cammie's hand and squeezed it. "He's going to be there, trust me."

"How can I trust someone who dates Grant?" Cammie giggled, squeezing Bex hand. At least she had something to be so happy about. Finally, her best friend had found a guy. Not just some guy. A very good-looking guy. But that was shallow and just superficial, _Cammie thought_. "So tell me about him."

Bex bit her lip and started to blush pink. She looked so cute. But to Macey, she looked pathetic. Macey hated girls blushing when they talked about their boyfriends. Why did they still have to blush and feel all-jittery when the guy was already their boyfriend? "He's awesome. I used to think he was just a shallow footballer, but he's more than that, you know? Believe it or not, he's actually deep. He writes poetry."

Macey spat. "What?"

Cammie and Liz burst out laughing.

"What? Guys! It's true!" Bex defended Grant.

"So you like him because he's a poet?" Macey laughed. "That's really nice Bex. That. Is. Brilliant!"

Bex rolled her eyes. Why couldn't her friends just be supportive of her love life? "I only mean that he's not as shallow as you think."

Cammie nodded. "Like Zach. He could seem like a total airhead but he's totally more than that. Right, Bex? I'm sure you know how I feel."

Bex smiled. "Thanks Cam. And I totally get you now. At first I thought that maybe you're just blinded by Zach's looks, but when I got to know Grant, I just get you. They're completely more than just perfectly-toned guys who play football."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

"Macey, this party is so cool!" a random Blackthorne boy passed by and raised a glass to Macey.

Macey just rolled her eyes. "I know my party is cool. I never throw stupid lousy parties, do I?"

Liz and Bex rolled their eyes and just laughed. "Thanks to Mr. McHenry. I mean, I'm starting to think he's turning into a really cool dad."

Macey giggled. "Yeah, and you know? He's considering my transfer back to Gallagher- Blackthorne."

Liz, Bex, and finally Cammie, stared at each other and screamed. "Oh my gosh" they all screamed and started hugging each other.

Macey rolled her eyes in disgust. Why were her friends so overreacting? "I said _he just considered_, that doesn't mean I'm really coming back. Besides, I'm starting to love England. Especially that night when that psycho Jake attacked you? Ugh," she rolled her eyes. "I just wished I didn't come back."

Bex frowned. "So you don't want to be with us anymore?"

"Of course I want for us to be together," Macey said. "But if Cammie will continue looking like a fool, always turning her head to look for Zach, I might as well just leave."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "I still haven't found him. Macey, you said he's going to be here. But his friends are here already, why is he not here?"

Liz put an arm around Cammie. "Relax, okay? He's going to be here. I promise."

Cammie raised an eyebrow. "How are you sure? Zach's probably in his house, I'll just go there."

Bex raised a hand to shut up everybody. "Shut up, you guys! Zach is going to be here. Chill, Cammie. I asked Grant, he said he'll come with Zach."

Cammie let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God!"

Her friends just rolled their eyes.


	43. Chapter 43 Million Reasons Finale

"What the hell?" Cammie gritted her teeth when he found Zach dancing with another girl in the middle of the dance floor. She felt so stupid for even waiting for him. What did she think? He wouldn't be here for her. He came because he wanted to shove it to Cammie's face that he was over her. And she wasn't over him. That he won.

"Uh-oh." Macey bit her lip, pulling Bex away from Grant, and Liz away from a Blackthorne boy.

"What's wrong?" Bex asked, mouthing to Grant to get her a drink. Grant smiled sweetly and did what Bex asked him.

"Look at your boyfriend's best friend!" Macey whispered to Bex. Liz' eyes were narrowing as she watched Zach laugh and grind-ass with a girl.

"Don't cry, honey. It's fine. We'll find you another guy." Macey placed a sympathetic hand on Cammie's shoulder. Cammie shook it away.

"What find another guy? No. I want him." Cammie sounded like a three year-old, being a spoiled brat to her parents.

"Well apparently, he's over you and you're….not…over him?" Bex bit her lip, afraid of what she just said. She knew it'd make Cammie explode.

Cammie laughed. "Oh please, he's so not over me."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Cammie…" Liz's voice shook. "What are you going to do?"

"Watch me."

Cammie started making her way to Zach and the girl who had been laughing and dancing with Zach for the past ten minutes already. Cammie wanted to remain calm so that the girl wouldn't think she was a psycho ex who wanted Zach back.

"Can I talk to you?" Cammie put her hands on her waist.

Zach bit his lip and swallowed. He faced the girl. "Oh, Kate, I'm sorry. She's…"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Please, I just have to talk to him."

Kate rolled her eyes and frowned. "Yeah, of course," Kate raised an eyebrow at Cammie. "It's Cammie Morgan, what can I say?"

Cammie shrugged and bit her lip.

Kate just rolled her eyes. "Whateverrr…" she turned her back and started walking away. Cammie let out a breath. She thought she was about to catfight somebody.

"Can I talk to you? Please. I'm begging. Please!"

Zach shook his head. "I told you, I'm over you now. Now it's time for you to move on and get over me. Although I know it's going to be hard…"

"Oh shut up!" Cammie rolled her eyes. "You're absolutely, completely, clearly, _not_ over me. I know it."

Zach raised a brow. "Really? Because I really am over you."

Cammie exhaled. "If you're over me, then kiss me."

"What?" Zach looked disgusted.

"That's the only way to know," Cammie shrugged. "If you kiss me for three seconds only, that means you really are over me, but if you won't stop kissing me, you're still into me."

Zach burst out laughing, his cheeks were turning really red. "You, are crazy!"

Cammie grinned. "What? Are you going to kiss me or not? If you don't kiss me, then you're a coward. Just a kiss, right? If you're really over me, a kiss won't mean anything."

Zach shook his head, smiling. "No," he laughed to himself. "You just want to kiss me because you're into me."

"Yeah, I am into you," Cammie looked at him intently. "I am _so_ into you. That's why I want you to admit that you want me too. That's why you need to kiss me."

Zach laughed, his cheeks were just red. And he was sweating. "No, you're crazy."

Cammie nodded, smiling. "Uh-huh, I am crazy."

He squinted. "You really think I will kiss you?"

Cammie didn't say anything. She just stared at him, waiting for him to kiss her. She didn't want to close her eyes because she knew he'd walk out again.

His face was serious when he shook his head at her. "No, Cammie. Your game is not working. Can't you see it? I'm totally over you. And you've got to get over me."

Why did Cammie have the feeling that _he_ really was over_ her?_ The look on his face was screaming to just believe him. He was over her already. How could it be so hard to believe? He was over her and she wasn't. So what?

"No. You're not. I'm going to prove it." Cammie walked closer to him, stood on her toes and reached for Zach's mouth. She pulled his face to her and placed her lips on his. Her heart just stopped when her lips touched his. Who knew it would feel so good kissing somebody in the middle of the dancefloor? Who knew it would feel so good kissing Zach just like that? Without his notice?

Macey, Liz, and Bex, on the other hand, just watched Cammie kiss Zach with their mouths hung open. Macey and her friends burst out laughing, still not believing what Cammie just did. She was totally fearless.

Zach pushed Cammie away slightly. She was panting, and everything was still a blur in her eyes. "You're crazy."

Cammie grinned. "I knew it. You are so not over me!"

Zach frowned. "I so am over you!"

Macey, Liz and Bex walked to them, laughing. But the couple wouldn't even see them, they were so busy arguing.

"Oh please! You slipped your tongue inside my mouth and bit my lip, you're not over me?" Cammie laughed. Zach just blushed even more.

"I was carried away, okay? You're the one who bit me. And you wouldn't let go of me, I had no choice!"

Cammie grinned. "Just drop it, okay? You totally smooched me. You kissed me back. Apparently, you're not over me. I knew it."

Zach rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You pulled my face to yours, I had no choice but to kiss you back."

Cammie shook her head, she still couldn't get over what she just did. She knew it was something sneaky to do but she would never regret it. She was the fearless one, she kissed him first when he was a coward denying how he was into her. "Oh please, just admit it, you've always been into me. Even before I liked you."

"So you like me?" Zach's eyes widened.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you said you're over me, right?"

Zach grinned then burst out laughing. "So what? You're playing hard-to-get again? I actually saved you from a psycho attack, don't you think the drama is too much already?"

She just shrugged, couldn't help but smile.

"Actually, no. I'm not playing hard-to-get, I never played hard-to-get, I really am hard-to-get. And just admit it, you've always wanted to kiss me, don't you?" she laughed. "I mean, I could tell. You practically was the one kissing me, you were pulling my face to yours, and biting my lips like a hungry cow-"

"Shit! Just shut up!" he yelled and pulled her face near his, then kissed her on the mouth. She could taste the rusty flavor of the blood on Zach's lips, and she just felt her body melt up, and she didn't care anymore. Zach's kisses, she thought, would surely plant bruises and wounds on her lips. He kissed him with hunger like he'd always wanted to do it for a long time. His kisses were with so much intensity but it was still gentle.

Cammie wanted to pull away to catch for breath but Zach pulled her to him, cupping her cheeks and kissing her more. She loved the taste of his lips, the blood and the softness of his lips, the way he held her face, and the way he murmured words she couldn't understand between his kisses. Words she wished she could decipher...she could understand.

Cammie finally pulled away from him successfully, they were both catching for breath. She felt her heart thumping and doing a roller coaster ride in her chest.

"I," Zach said panting. "have always wanted to kiss you like that." He was out of breath but he was smiling stupidly. Suddenly, he looked just like a psycho.

Cammie fingered her lips, she knew it was bleeding too just like Zach's. He smiled at her while he touched his lips. "I really think you've always been hungry for my lips."

She frowned. "What'd you do that for? You said you're over me, right? Why'd you do that?"

Zach chuckled, licking his lips. "For a million reasons." He stepped forward then took her hands, holding them gently to his chest. "But I'll tell you one."

Cammie swallowed. "What?"

"I love you."

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S F-E-A-R-L-E-S-S**

**SO yes it's done! I know it's cheesy and everything, and probably cliché, but I've always wanted the end to turn out like that, so yeah!**

**Finally. **

**Please tell me what you think about the ending.**

**Thanks so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**AT RONNIE ROSE:**

**Um, no I didn't get the idea from One Tree Hill. But I do remember that part in Season 3 & 4 where there is psycho Derek. I'm a fan of OTH! Are you a fan too? Because I'm like a die-hard fan. I am so OBSESSED with it! Like a psycho. LOL.**

**I actually got the idea from my friend, because she had this sort-of stalker who's two years younger (but definitely not a PSYCHO) who told her boyfriend that they hooked up when they actually didn't, the stalker became the reason for her break-up with her boyfriend. But they're okay now! THANK GOD! It's a really dramatic story. I just thought that maybe it would be nice to put her story here. LOL.**

**AT CLARINETTO14:**

**Thank you for your positive reviews! And for your really crazy reactions each chapter, I really appreciate them. **

**AT XxXMoeGanXxX:**

**Thank you for your nice words. I'm really touched! **

**And to everyone else who's been keeping up with my drama, who always found time to log in just to make a review, thank you soooo much. With all my heart. Thank you so much!**

**I will miss this story. **

**Let's just all wait for GG#5 to come out! I can't wait too! =))) I'm excited for Cammie & Zach. I wonder what happens to GG#5!**


	44. THANK YOU!

**Hello guys! Thank you for supporting my story Fearless. I'm really thankful for your positive reviews and for your patience. **

**I just started a new story entitled Kiss & Tell and I hope you do check it out. And please tell me what you think about it. It's a story about again, Zach and Cammie. NO spies, just plain high school.**

**XO!**


End file.
